Des Teufels Kind
by Coppelius
Summary: Harry x Draco FF YAOI! don't like, don't read! NICHT ABGESCHLOSSEN! Kp 14 von 17 on
1. Chapter 1

1. Erste Begegnung (Prolog)

Nur noch wenige Sekunden und er hatte Geburtstag.

Drei, zwei, eins...

Seine Armbanduhr piepte auf und zeigte ihn so, dass es nun genau Mitternacht war. Er seufzte und starrte an die Decke.

"Happy Birthday, Harry.", flüsterte er zu sich selbst und drehte sich zur Seite.

Wieder war ein Jahr vergangen. Ein Jahr voller Hass, Missgunst und schrecklichen Ereignissen. Seine Freunde hatten sich beide von ihm abgewandt.

Hermine hing nur noch mit ihrem Freund aus Ravenclaw herum, mit dem sie fachsimpeln konnte. Er und Ron waren ihr ja dafür einfach zu ungebildet. Tja und Ron... Seit seinem Erfolg als Gryffindors Hüter, fühlte sich Ron einfach zu fein dazu, weiter in seinem Schatten zu stehen.

Wieder seufzte er und drehte sich unruhig auf die andere Seite. Sein Blick fiel zum Fenster, das die ganze Zeit schon offen stand, da Hedwig immer noch auf nächtlicher Jagd war.

Der Junge schnippte mit den Fingern, wodurch im Raum mehrere Kerzen begannen zu brennen. Genervt über das Nichteinschlafen schmiss er die Decke zur Seite und verließ das Bett, um an das Fenster zu treten. Zwar war im genau bewusst, dass er keinen Brief oder gar ein Päckchen zum Geburtstag kriegen würde, doch er wollte das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung nicht einfach löschen und so stierte er erwartungsvoll in die Nacht hinaus.

Nach etlichen Minuten begann er am ganzen Körper zu frieren und er holte sich die Bettdecke, um sich darin einzuhüllen, doch auch sie konnte nicht gegen die innerliche Kälte tun.

Bibbernd lehnte er sich auf das Fensterbrett und zog die kühle, trockene Nachtluft in die Lungen. Für einen Sommer war es dieses Jahr einfach zu kalt, aber es kam den schmächtigen Jungen nur gelegen, denn dadurch wurde die Gartenarbeit, die sich in diesen Sommerferien verdoppelt hatte, erträglicher. Er blickte auf seine mit Brandblasen übersäten Hände. Den Schmerz fühlte er schon gar nicht mehr richtig, so wenig wie den inneren Schmerz.

Man hatte ihn fallengelassen und wie den Putzeimer in den Wandschrank gestellt. Nur wenn man ihn brauchte, würde er wieder hervorgeholt werden, ihn ausnutzen, bis er seine Arbeit erfüllt hatte oder dabei kaputt gegangen wäre.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte über diesen Gedanken bitter und kicherte trocken.

Der einzige, der sich in seinem Verhalten ihm Gegenüber nicht verändert hatte, war niemand anderes als sein Staatsfeind Nr.1, Draco Malfoy. Irgendwie war er dem Slytherinprinzen dafür dankbar, denn somit zeigte er ihm nämlich, dass noch ein kleines Stückchen seiner heilen Welt vorhanden war, auch wenn es nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein darstellte.

So richtig böse konnte er auch nicht mehr auf dem Malfoyerben sein, denn er verstand jetzt, dass er die ganze Zeit mit einer rosaroten Brille durch die Gegend gelaufen war, ohne zu merken, dass das Leben kein Spiel, kein Spaß beinhaltete, sondern nur harte Arbeit, Kampf und Macht. Und Draco Malfoy hatte diese Macht auf Hogwarts, jemand musste sie haben und wäre es nicht der Slytherin gewesen, dann jemand anderes.

Er seufzte wieder und wollte sich von Fenster abwenden, als er Flügelschlag hörte. Er sah wieder in die Dunkelheit hinaus und erkannte in weiter Ferne einen weißen Fleck, der sich ihm näherte. Er wartete nicht lang und Hedwig flog in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf seinen Kleiderschrank nieder. Nun schloss er das Fenster und ging auf die Schneeeule zu, die sich aufgeplustert hatte.

"Na, hast du fette Beute gemacht?", fragte der Junge und streichelte ihr über den Bauch.

Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und wollte sich schon abwenden, als sie gurrte und ihm ihr Beinchen entgegenstreckte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte er das kleine Päckchen und schnürte es von ihrer Kralle.

"Von wem ist denn das?" Verwirrt öffnete er das Packet und staunte, als er eine silberne Kette sah, an der ein kleines Pentagramm hing. Er holte es heraus und betrachtete es, bevor er den Brief herausnahm, der daneben gelegen hatte.

Seine Augen wurden immer größer, als er erkannte, von wem dies alles kam.

Lieber Harry,

du wunderst dich bestimmt, weshalb wir dir schreiben. Natürlich zum einem Teil wegen deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, doch es gibt noch einen anderen Grund, der dir selber seine Aufwartung machen wird.

Wie du sicher erkannt hast, haben wir beide auch solch ein Amulett und wir raten dir es zu tragen. Es ist nur vorteilhaft für dich, wie du sicher bald bemerken wirst.

Du sollst wissen, dass wir auf deiner Seite stehen, komme was wolle und wir deine Freunde sind, im Gegensatz zu Ron und diesem Schlammblut. Wir werden dich nicht einfach fallen lassen, wie ein Stück Dreck.

Wir erkannten sofort, wer und was du warst, als wir dich am Bahnhof von Kings Cross zum ersten Mal trafen, doch nur allein deshalb wollten wir nicht in deiner Nähe sein. Wir haben dich einfach ins Herz geschlossen, mochten deine einfache und naive Art durch das Leben zu gehen, obwohl davon sicher nicht mehr viel übrig ist, woran nicht nur Dumbledore Schuld trägt.

Bald wirst du alles verstehen und wir freuen uns, dir gegenüber endlich die zu sein, die wir in Wirklichkeit sind.

Alles Gute zum 17ten Geburtstag wünschen

Fred und George

Harry musste diesem Brief noch ein zweites und sogar ein drittes Mal durchlesen, doch immer noch nicht verstand er den Sinn dieses Briefes. Letztendlich beließ er es dabei, zuckte mit den Schultern und legte die Kette an. Er ging zum Spiegel und schaute gebannt hinein. Zugegeben, sie stand ihm wirklich gut.

Er lächelte sich selbst noch mal an und drehte sich um, nur um entsetzt auf eine Feuersäule zu blicken, die sich vor ihm aufbaute und seinen Teppich verkohlte. Fassungslos drückte er seinen Rücken an die Wand, um so weit wie möglich von der Hitze Abstand zu nehmen. Allerdings brachte es nicht viel.

Erstaunt sah er dann, wie eine Gestalt aus dem Feuer trat und fürchterlich hustete.

"Verdammt, ich sollte mit meinen Auftritten nicht so übermütig sein.", meinte die Gestalt und wischte sich braune Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Harry war unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu tun. Er stand einfach mit offenen Mund und aufgerissenen Augen da und starrte den Mann an, der sich seine Klamotten glättete und ihn dann mit schiefgelegtem Kopf musterte.

"Ach du meine Güte, du siehst genauso aus wie er.", sprach der Fremde, der auf Harry zuging und diesen an der Hand näher zu sich zog.

"Wahrhaftig. Alles hast du von ihm, bis auf die Augen."

Harry schluckte hart, während sein Blick zu den Augen des Fremden wanderte, die ihn funkelnd und schelmisch anglitzerten. Erschrocken musste er feststellen, dass dieser Mann, der höchstens um die dreißig war, genau die gleiche Augenfarbe hatte wie er.

"Du... du...hast... ich meine deine Augen-", stotterte Harry vor sich hin und schüttelte nur hilflos seinen Kopf.

"Glaub mir, ich bin auf völlig von der Rolle, Kleiner. Aber vielleicht sollteich mich mal vorstellen." Die Gestalt räusperte sich und machte eine kurze Pause. "Mein Name ist Luzien Satanus, aber ich glaub, du kennst mich mehr unter dem Pseudonym Satan.

"Sie... sind der Teufel? Verstehe ich das richtig?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn und zweifelhaften Blick.

"Jep, der bin ich.", lachte Luzien und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

"Na klar und ich bin Voldemort persönlich.", erklärte Harry monoton und schnaubte.

"Darüber macht man keine Witze, Kleiner. Ganz und gar nicht.", sagte der Mann ernst und setzte sich auf das ungemachte Bett.

"War die Feuersäule nicht Beweis genug?"

"Das kann auch ein Trick gewesen sein."

"Also wirklich, die heutige Jungend ist mit nichts mehr zu beeindrucken. Wie langweilig.", schmollte Luzien und musterte dann grinsend den Gryffindor. "Aber ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir über meine Arbeit zu diskutieren."

"Ach und weswegen dann?"

"Ich will dich mitnehmen. Zu mir Nachhause."

"Und weshalb das? Fragen sie doch Voldemort, denn ich glaube der hat ein bisschen mehr angestellt, als ich.", knurrte Harry und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme.

"In dem Sinn vielleicht schon, aber ich möchte meinen Sohn mitnehmen und nicht einen Freund von mir."

"Sohn?" Entsetzt starrte der Gryffindor seinen angeblichen Vater an, der kicherte.

"Ich weiß, es ist kaum zu glauben. Noch nicht mal ich habe das gedacht, doch meine beiden Söhne scheinen mir mal wieder voraus gewesen zu sein.", erklärte Luzien und sprang wieder vom Bett auf. "Hör zu Harry. James Potter und ich waren vor etlichen Jahren ein Paar. Tja und du bist das Resultat dieser Verbindung.", redete der Braunhaarige weiter und ging zur Eule, die er streichelte. Harry währenddessen musste sich setzten und plumpste an Ort und Stelle auf den Teppich.

"Sie meinen, dass sie mein Vater sind, mein Dad war ihr Partner und ich noch zwei Brüder habe.", fasste Harry noch mal kurz zusammen und seufzte. "Nicht zu vergessen, dass mein angeblicher Vater Satan höchstpersönlich ist."

"Wie ich sehe, hast du alles verstanden."

"Verstanden ja, glauben nein." Stöhnte Harry und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Man, du bist wie James, dir kann man sagen was man will, du brauchst einfach Beweise dafür, damit du jemanden etwas glaubst."

Harry murmelte etwas Unverständliches und sah dann Luzien in die Augen, die seinen bis auf das kleinste Detail glichen. Er senkte schnell den Blick und spielte geistesabwesend mit seiner Kette herum. Dies zog die Aufmerksamkeit von den Braunhaarigen auf sich, dessen Gesicht sich erhellte.

"Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen!"

Harry wollte noch nachfragen, was Luzien denn meinte, als dieser in einer Feuersäule verschwand.

Der Gryffindor rieb sich kurz die Augen und dachte schon daran, dies alles nur geträumt zu haben, als plötzlich wieder eine Hitze sein Zimmer erfüllte. Nur dieses Mal war es nicht nur eine, sondern gleich drei Feuersäulen. Resignierend entfernte er sich von ihnen und schaute auf den verkohlten Teppichboden.

Das würde Ärger bedeuten.

Wieder tauchte Luzien aus dem Feuer auf, zusammen bis zwei weiteren Personen, die ihn keck angrinsten.

"Ihr?" Harry keuchte und sah von einem zum anderen.

"Aber Harry, du siehst so blass aus. Geht es dir nicht gut? Hat dich Dad so sehr

erschreckt?", lachte ein rothaariger Junge amüsiert und sprang auf Harry zu, denn er dadurch zu Boden riss. Der andere, ebenfalls mit roten Haaren ausgestattete, Junge betrachtete diese Szene mit kichernder Miene und half dann Harry auf die Beine, der sich nur beschwerlich aus der Umarmung des einen Jungen befreien konnte.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben... Fred? George?"

Beide sahen sich an und nickten dann den Gryffindor zu.

"Ja, wir sind es. Leibhaftig und in Farbe.", meinte George, der Harry durch die schwarzen Haare wuschelte. "Da du ja unseren Vater nicht glauben wolltest, mussten wir eingreifen, aber wir verstehen dich. Schließlich konnten wir es am Anfang auch nicht glauben.", lächelte Fred, der sich zu Luzien stellte.

"Ich... warum erst jetzt?"

"Tja, mein Junge, einem Dämon wie mir ist es verboten, seine eigenen Kinder vor dem siebzehnten Geburtstag zu sehen. Doch diese beiden Racker hier wussten schon von Anfang an, dass sie und du wohl etwas mit mir zu tun hattet.", erklärte Luzien, der seine Söhne liebevoll musterte.

"Du bist mein Sohn, Harry! Es ist schwer zu begreifen und du brauchst deine Zeit, um

damit klarzukommen. Doch ich bitte dich mit uns zu gehen."

"Was wird mit der Schule?", unterbrach Harry den Mann und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Die kannst du natürlich zu Ende machen, wenn du möchtest."

"Komm schon Harry, das wird lustig. George und ich freuen uns schon seit zwei Jahren auf diesen Moment." Fred reichte den Gryffindor seine Hand, der sie zögerlich annahm.

"Ok, ich gehe mit. Aber wenn ich wieder hierher will, dann bringt ihr mich sofort zurück."

"Das ist überhaupt kein Problem.", beruhigte George den Schwarzhaarigen und fasste nach der anderen Hand des Jungen. "Doch ich bezweifle, dass du überhaupt wieder zurück willst."

Luzien beugte sich zu seinem Jüngsten und strich ihm über die Wange. "Ich bin so froh, dich ab jetzt bei mir zu haben. Du bist wirklich James Sohn."

Harry lächelte verlegen und nickte dann. "Dann zeigt mir mein neues Zuhause."


	2. Chapter 2

2. Zu Gast auf Malfoy Manor

Luzien lächelte glücklich und umarmte Harry, der sich zuerst versteifte und sich dann nach kurzem Zögern an die Brust seines Vaters drückte. Er seufzte auf und genoss das Gefühl eine Familie zu haben, die ihn liebte und für ihn stand fest, auch er könnte sie ins Herz schließen. Dann löste sich Luzien von seinem Sohn und sah ihn liebevoll an.  
"Wir sollten aufbrechen.", meinte der Mann und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, als plötzlich die Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde und ein wutschnaubender Vernon Dursley samt Frau im Türrahmen stand.

"Was ist denn hier los?" schrie dieser sofort los und stürmte mit hochrotem Kopf auf Harry zu, ohne auf die restlichen drei Anwesenden zu achten.  
"Ups.", rutschte es dem Gryffindor heraus, der auf den Teppich schielte und auch Petunia starrte schon längst auf den Boden.

"Oh mein Gott.", kreischte sie hysterisch und fiel mit einem lauten Knall auf den verschmorten Teppich.  
"Nun, ich glaube, das ist eher meine Schuld, als die von Gott.", räusperte sich Luzien, der sich am Kopf kratzte.  
"Petunia!" Erschrocken rannte Vernon zu seiner Frau und nahm sie in den Arm. "Verdammt, Junge. Was hast du gemacht?", blaffte er Harry an, der grinsend die Situation beobachtete.

"Ich? Du solltest eher den Teppich anschreien, statt mich. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun.", erklärte Harry, der darauf achtete, nicht hier und jetzt loszuprusten. Auch Fred und George hatten ihre liebe Müh nicht einem Lachkrampf zu verfallen und bissen sich auf die Zunge.  
"Sie sollten sich wohl um ihre Frau kümmern, derweil verschwinden wir von hier, damit sich ihre Frau erholen kann.", redete sich Luzien aus dieser Situation heraus, wobei er mit den Fingern schnippte. Sofort flog Harrys Eigentum durch das Zimmer und landete in die offenen Koffer, die jetzt auf dem Bett lagen.  
Harry beobachtete dies mit offenem Mund und sah seinen Büchern hinterher, die sorgfältig nach Schuljahr in die Taschen flogen.  
"Ach, da staunst du, aber wenn eine Feuersäule mitten in dein Zimmer auftaucht, bist du die Ruhe selbst.", schmollte der Teufel spielerisch und wuschelte seinen jüngsten Sohn durch die Haare.

"Na und?" antwortete Harry nur trocken und starrte wieder zu Vernon, der immer noch versuchte seine Frau zu wecken. "Wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen."  
"Du hast recht, Harry. Außerdem freue ich mich über ein ordentliches heißes Bad.", seufzte Luzien träumerisch.  
"Ich glaube daraus wird nichts, Dad.", holte ihn George aus seinen Träumen zurück und grinste fies.

"Warum das denn?"

"Schon vergessen? Wir wollten noch nach Malfoy Manor. Wir sind zum Essen eingeladen.", erinnerte Fred, der missbilligend mit den Kopf schüttelte. "Du vergisst aber auch alles."  
"Moment, Malfoy Manor? Da kriegen mich keine zehn Riesen hin.", flüsterte Harry und gestikulierte mit den Händen.

"Oh doch, Harry.", befahl Luzien mit erhobenen Finger und blickte seinen Sohn ernst an.

"Ne, jeder weiß, dass die Malfoys dem Dunklen Lord angehören und der will mich töten.", erklärte der Gryffindor gehetzt und sah flehend zu Fred und George, die amüsiert kicherten.

"Keine Angst, Harry. Sie werden dir nichts mehr tun. Glaub mir, als Tom erfuhr, wen er die ganze Zeit töten wollte, hat er solch einen Tobsuchtsanfall gekriegt, dass er locker mit unserem Vater konkurrieren könnte.", sagte Fred und nahm seinen kleinen Bruder tröstend in den Arm.  
"Ja, und das mag was heißen.", stöhnte Luzien, der ganz und gar nicht gern daran erinnert wurde.  
"Trotzdem, ich will da nicht hin.", schnaubte Harry, der sich von Fred löste und alle mit verschränkten Armen und unerbittlichen Blick anstierte.  
"Auch Draco wird dir nichts tun.", seufzte George, dem dieses Spiel langsam langweilig wurde.

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, mein Sohn. Jetzt lasst uns gehen."

"Halt!"

"Was denn noch, Harry.", fragte Luzien genervt, der nur endlich wieder in seine eigenen vier Wände wollte.

"In diesem Aufzug kann ich mich doch nicht dort sehen lassen... oder?", meinte Harry kleinlaut und wurde rot, während er an seinen viel zu weiten T-Shirt ziepte.  
Die anderen Drei sahen ihn ungläubig an.

"Du hast echt.", lächelte dann der braunhaarige Mann und schnippte wieder mit den Fingern, wodurch Harry in neuer Kleidung vor ihnen stand.  
Bewundernd pfiffen die Zwillinge gleichzeitig und grinsten anzüglich.

"Also wenn du jetzt nicht unser Bruder wärst, würden wir uns auf der Stelle auf dich stürzen.", sprach Fred anerkennend und musterte Harry mit Stielaugen.  
Der Gryffindor errötete und blickte an sich herab. Staunend zog er stark die Luft ein.

Seine abgetragenen Klamotten waren ganz verschwunden und durch komplett schwarze Kleidungsstücke ersetzt worden. Nun trug er eine enge Lederhose, einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und einen langen schwarzen Ledermantel. Fassungslos schaute er zu seinem Vater, der mit seiner Arbeit sichtlich zufrieden war. "So muss der Sohn des Teufels aussehen."  
"Aber Dad, ist das nicht zu dunkel? Wie wäre es mit..." George betrachtete Harry von oben bis unten und hielt an den Schuhen an. Er wedelte mit seiner Hand, worauf Harry nun knallgrüne Turnschuhe trug. "Schon besser."  
"Können wir diese Modebratung nun abschließen oder wollt ihr noch über Make-up diskutieren?". mischte sich Luzien ein, der seine Söhne kritisch ansah.

"Schon gut, Dad.", murmelten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig und verschwanden in einer Feuersäule.

"Du reist mit mir. Deine Koffer holen wir nachher."

Harry nickte nur und ließ seinen Vater seine Hand nehmen und von einem zum anderen Augenblick sah er nur Feuer um sich, das merkwürdiger Weise sehr angenehm auf der Haut prickelte.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden ging aber auch dies vorbei und sie standen in einer riesigen Halle auf weißen Marmor.

Sofort lief ein blonder Junge auf sie zu und umarmte Luzien stürmisch.

"Onkel.", rief dieser und drückte diesen temperamentvoll.

"He, du erdrückst mich, Draco.", lachte der Teufel und schob den Jungen von sich, der ihn spitzbübisch angrinste.

"Als ob ich das könnte.", knurrte der Malfoyspross und wandte sich an die Zwillinge. "He, ihr beiden. Alles klar?"  
"Aber immer doch Draco. Du siehst mal wieder phantastisch aus.", redeten beide synchron und küssten den Slytherin auf die Wange, der plötzlich voller Unglauben Harry anstarrte.  
"Was- will- der- denn- hier?", zischte Draco abwertend und ging langsam auf den Gryffindor zu, der mit gerunzelter Stirn seinen Staatsfeind Nr.1 musterte.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass es dich etwas angeht, Malfoy.", schnaubte Harry zurück, der Draco für keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

"Und ob es mich etwas angeht, Potter. Das ist mein Saal, mein Haus und mein Grundstück... zumindest das meines Vaters.", erklärte der blonde Junge hochnäsig und blieb Millimeter vor Harry stehen.  
"Oh, soll das eine Drohung sein? Kannst du nichts ohne deinen Daddy?", heuchelte der Schwarzhaarige und umrundete nun Draco, der arrogant grinste. "Du weißt gar nicht, wozu ich fähig bin."  
"Aber natürlich Malfoy. Du-"  
"Schluss jetzt.", unterbrach Luzien die Jungs und seufzte ausgedehnt. "Draco, Harry ist mein Sohn. Und ich wünsche mir, dass ihr beiden miteinander auskommt... Verstanden, mein Sohn?"  
Beide nuschelten sich etwas in den nicht vorhandenen Bart und betrachteten sich böse.

"Die heutige Jugend.", stöhnte Luzien und sah dann zur Tür, die sich öffnete und Lucius Malfoy freigab.

"Ah, na endlich. Seid wann so unpünktlich?", fragte das Malfoyoberhaupt seinen Freund und reichte Luzien seine Hand, der sie dankend annahm.

"Dafür kannst du dich bei meinem jüngsten Sohn bedanken. Ich glaube du kennst ihn ja zur genüge."  
"Wir wahr, Luzien, wie wahr." Lucius ging auf Harry zu, der unwohl mit seinen Fingern spielte. "Nun, Mr. Potter. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, sie mal in meinem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen.", sprach Dracos Vater ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung und hob mit seiner Hand Harrys Kopf an, der die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gestiert hatte.

"Mr. Malfoy.", murmelte der Gryffindor monoton und sah den Hausherrn in die grauen Augen, die ihn zu lesen schienen.  
Harry errötete und blickte zur Seite.  
"Mensch, Lucius, du machst den Jungen verlegen.", lenkte Luzien den blonden Mann ab und fasste den Jungen von hinten an den Schultern. Lucius lächelte nur überheblich und winkte den anderen zu, damit sie ihm folgten.  
"Lasst uns ins Kaminzimmer gehen. Tom freut sich schon, dich wieder zu sehen."  
"Und ich brauch einen Whiskey." Luzien fuhr sich durch seine Haare und schob Harry mit einer Hand vor sich her.

Alle nacheinander betraten das große Kaminzimmer, in deren Mitte Sofas und Sessel standen. Auf einem saß Tom Riddle, der von seiner Lektüre aufsah und die Besucher musterte.

"Ah, Luzien. Schön dich zu sehen."

"Ebenfalls, Tom. Konntest du dich endlich mal von deiner Arbeit losreißen?"

"Ja, sonst hätte mein Sohn wieder das Haus zusammen geschrieen.", erklärte Tom und stand von seinem Platz auf, um alle nacheinander zu begrüßen.  
"Sohn?" Irritiert blickte Harry von einem zum andern und dann zu Draco, der mörderisch grinste.

"Ah, Mr. Potter.", sagte der Dunkle Lord und ging auf den Gryffindor zu, der einen Schritt zurückwich. "Keine Angst, ich werde dir nichts tun. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass du Luziens Sohn bist."

"Ja, sonst würde ich schon längst im Himmelreich Harfe spielen.", presste Harry hervor und fasste an seine Narbe, die komischerweise nicht wehtat.

"Sie wird nicht mehr schmerzen. Ich habe dafür gesorgt.", klärte Luzien seinen Sohn auf und schupste ihn auf Tom zu, der sich Harrys Hand schnappte.

"Es ist wohl eine Entschuldigung fällig, oder?", fragte Voldemort, der ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachte.

"Das können sie aber glauben.", schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige, der sich sichtlich fehl am Platze fühlte.

"Frech wird er auch noch. Er ist wirklich dein Sohn, Luzien.", stellte Tom fest, der sich wieder setzte und den andern deutete, seinem Beispiel zu folgen.  
Dabei fiel Harry nicht auf, dass er sich genau neben Draco einen Platz gesucht hatte, der ihn in die Seite pickte.

"Mach dich nicht so breit, Potter."

"Ich? Wer nimmt den hier den meisten Raum ein, Malfoy.", knurrte Harry zurück, der trotzdem ein Stücken vom Malfoyspross wegrutschte.

"Ihr beiden ändern euch wohl nie, oder?", seufzte Tom, der kopfschüttelnd nach einem Glas Whiskey griff.

"Nicht mal, wenn er das letzte nichtdenkende Wesen auf diesen Planeten wäre.", sagte Draco spitz und bedachte Harry mit einem Blick voller Ekel.

"Aber Draco, benimm dich.", rügte Tom und sah entschuldigend zu dem Gryffindor.  
"Aber Vater. Es ist Potter.", verteidigte sich Draco, der mit seinem Augen rollte.  
"Vater? Habe ich etwas nicht mitgekriegt?" Entsetzt schaute Harry von Tom zu Draco und wieder zurück, während sich in seinem Inneren ein Brechreiz formierte.

"Ich glaube, man sollte dich aufklären, Harry. Draco ist der Sohn von Lucius und Tom.", offenbarte Luzien seinen Sohn, dessen Gesicht von knallrot zu ungesunden grün wechselte. "Ich übergebe mich gleich.", presste dieser hervor und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund. "Diese Reaktion ruft du auch immer bei mir hervor.", zischte Draco verletzt, der schmollend vom Sofa aufsprang und den Raum verließ.  
"Das war jetzt nicht nötig.", schimpfte Luzien und gab seinen Sohn einen Klaps auf den Kopf.  
"Lass nur. Wir können schließlich nicht verlangen, dass sich die beiden von heute auf morgen verstehen.", beruhigte Tom seinen Freund, der immer noch böse Harry ansah.

"Geh im nach."

"Wie bitte?"

"Du sollst hintergehen und wehe du kommst wieder und hast dich nicht entschuldigt für dein unbürtiges Benehmen."

"Aber-"

"Nichts aber. Los!" Wütend zeigte Luzien zu der Tür, aus der Draco den Raum verlassen hatte. Murrend erhob sich Harry und stampfte aus der gleichen Tür hinaus.  
"Aber Dad, verlangst du da nicht ein bisschen zu viel?", wurde der Teufel von George gefragt, der seinen Kopf auf Freds Schulter gelegt hatte.

"Nein, die beiden müssen miteinander auskommen."

"Du bist so fies. Mit den beiden wird es nie was.", seufzte nun auch Fred, der sich an seinen Bruder kuschelte. Plötzlich grinste Luzien. "Oh und ob. Wartet nur ab."

"Dad, was hast du vor?", verlangten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig zu wissen. Das Grinsen des Teufels wurde breiter.

"Das erfahrt ihr noch." Auch Lucius und Tom lächelten amüsiert.

"Warum immer ich?", schnaubte Harry, der durch die dunklen Gänge von Malfoy Manor stiefelte. "Und wo soll ich suchen? Ich kenne mich doch hier gar nicht aus.", redete der Gryffindor mit sich selbst und hielt an. Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und fluchte laut. "Verdammte scheiße. Wenn man Probleme hat, dann nur mit einem Malfoy."

Plötzlich wurde eine Tür neben ihm aufgerissen und niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy stand Harry gegenüber. "Du?" Genervt musterte der Slytherin den Schwarzhaarigen und zog dann, nachdem er Sekundenlang keine Antwort erhielt, Harry in sein Zimmer. "Wenn du dich entschuldigen willst, dann tu es und verschwinde wieder."

"Wer sagt, dass ich mich entschuldigen will?"

"Du bist leicht zu durchschauen, Potter.", deufzte Draco und schmiss sich auf sein überdimensionales Bett.

"Bin ich das, ja? Na und? Kommt dir doch sicher gelegen, Malfoy."  
Beide schwiegen dann, während Harry sich ans Fenster stellte. Er sah hinaus und betrachte das weite Anwesen der Malfoys.

"Sieht gut aus.", unterbrach dann Draco die Stille und stellte sich dann neben den Gryffindor. "Ja, besonders der Rasen.", antwortete Harry, der weiter die Landschaft betrachtete.  
"Doch nicht die Natur, du Idiot. Deine Kleidung.", schellte der Slytherin den Schwarzhaarigen und verdrehte über soviel Dummheit die Augen.

"Oh." Harry wurde rot.

"Deshalb musst du nicht mit einer Tomate konkurrieren.", grinste Draco, der den Gryffindor anstupste.

"Hey, was soll das?"

"Dich ärgern."

"Macht das Spaß?"

"Und ob, Potter."

"Sag mal, kannst du mich nicht beim Vornamen nennen? Oder machen dich Nachnamen so an?", stöhnte Harry und ging dann in dem Zimmer auf und ab, um sich alles anzusehen.  
"Na, dein Name bestimmt nicht.", konterte Draco, der Harry beobachtete.  
"Gefällt mir."

"Was? Das ich dich abtörnend finde?"

"Das auch, aber ich meine dein Zimmer.", erklärte Harry und blieb im Raum stehen.  
"Dir gefällt doch alles, das mit einem Bett und einem Fenster ausgestattet ist.", stichelte Draco, der sich zu Harry stellte und diesem in die Smaragde sah.

"Warum bist du immer so gemein zu mir?". fragte der Gryffindor geknickt und erwiderte den intensiven Blick der grauen Augen.

"Wie gesagt. Es macht Spaß.", antwortete Draco und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.

"Dafür bin ich dir also gut genug."

"Ganz genau... Harry.", flüsterte plötzlich der Slytherin, der seine Hand hob und eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares hinter Harrys Ohr schob.  
Wieder errötete der Gryffindor und sah zu Boden. Sein Herz begann unkontrolliert schneller zu schlagen und Harry bildete sich ein, den heißen Atem des blonden Jungen auf seiner Wange zu spüren.

"Aber wozu solltest du sonst gut sein.", sprach Draco in veränderten Tonfall weiter und schritt dann zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. "Und jetzt lass uns essen gehen, denn dazu sind deine Familie und du ja hier." Schnell verließ er das Zimmer, während Harry noch an Ort und Stelle stand.  
Er schüttelte sich, während sich sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte.  
"Gemeines Frettchen.", hauchte der Gryffindor, der sich jetzt in Gang setzte und Draco eingeschnappt folgte.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Lillith

Schmollend ließ sich Harry neben Fred auf den freien Stuhl nieder, ohne zu bemerken, dass er sich genau neben Draco Malfoy einen Platz gesucht hatte. Erst als dieser ihn ansprach schreckte der Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Potter, solche Sehnsucht nach mir?"

"Träum weiter, Frettchen."

"Lass dir mal etwas Neues einfallen, der ist schon alt.", konterte der Slytherin hämisch und schnaubte verachtend.  
"Etwas Neues ist für dich ist viel zu schade, Malfoy.", knurrte Harry genervt und starrte mit einem gierigen Blick das Messer neben den Teller an. Den Drang unterdrückend, diesen Schneidegegenstand in die Hand zu nehmen und ihn in Malfoy zu versenken, sah er zu seinem Vater, der beide amüsant musterte.

"Wie lautet dieses Mugglesprichwort? Was sich liebt das neckt sich?"  
Entsetzt spuckte Draco sein Getränk, dass er gerade zu sich genommen hatte, über den gesamten Tisch und riss erschrocken seine Augen auf, während Harry galant vom Stuhl fiel und einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß. "Das ist ein Scherz, oder?", meckerte der Schwarzhaarige, der sich mühsam hoch rappelte und mit zuckenden Smaragden Draco durchlöcherte.  
"Das ist kein Scherz, sondern eine Beleidigung.", presste der Malfoyspross hervor und krampfte verbissen seine Hand in die Serviette.

"Nicht nur eine Beleidigung, sondern auch eine Schande.", redete Harry weiter und nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.  
"Aber wenigstens habt ihr die gleichen Ansichten.", meinte Tom grinsend und klatschte in die Hände, damit die Hauselfen das Essen auftragen.

"Wir? Nie!", riefen die beiden Jungen aus und sahen sich fassungslos an.

"He, Fred. Die stehlen uns die Show."

"Ja, jetzt fangen sie auch schon an, synchron zu sprechen.", kicherte Fred mit der Hand vor dem Bauch und langte dann zu, als die Mahlzeiten auf dem Tisch erschienen.  
Alle begannen lachend zu speisen, nur Harry saß noch apathisch da und stierte weiter auf das Messer.  
"Worauf wartest du, Potter? Soll ich dir das Essen auftun und auch noch klein schneiden?", sprach Draco arrogant und steckte sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund.  
"Nein, danke. Im Gegensatz zu dir, der ja einen Hauselfen dafür braucht, schaffe ich das auch ganz alleine. Stell dir das vor, Malfoy.", erklärte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und griff nach den Töpfen, als sich Draco verschluckte und hustete.

"Eifersüchtig, Potter, dass du gar keinen Hauselfen hast?", krächzte der blonde Junge hervor und räusperte sich.  
"Träum weiter. Ich bin wenigstens ein selbstständiger, junger Mann, der nicht an seines Daddys Rockzipfel hängt."

"Aber, Potter, willst du damit sagen, dass mein Vater eine Schwuchtel ist? Wenn dann kann ich mich an den Robenzipfel hängen und nicht an den Rockzipfel.", sagte der Slytherin mit erhobenen Finger, als plötzlich Lucius mit der Hand wedelte und keiner der beiden Jungen mehr einen Ton herausbrachte. Böse musterte das Malfoyoberhaupt die jüngsten Sprösslinge, die nun mit gesengtem Kopf ihr Essen betrachteten.  
"Da vergeht ja einem der Appetit.", belehrte er die Kinder in beunruhigender Tonlage. "Und ich möchte in Ruhe Speisen. Lernt endlich miteinander auszukommen, ob es euch passt oder nicht, denn Potter gehört jetzt zur Familie deines zweiten Paten, also freunde dich mit ihm an."  
"Meint du nicht, du verlangst zu viel, Lucius?", fragte Tom seinen Mann und legte diesen seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Ganz und gar nicht.", mischte sich Luzien ein, der seinen Sohn genauso zornig musterte, wie Lucius. "Es wird mal Zeit erwachsen zu werden. Also rauft euch zusammen und ich weiß auch schon wie." Plötzlich schlich sich ein gemeines Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Teufels. Die Zwillinge prusteten erheitert los.

"Was hast du vor, Luzien?" verlangte Tom zu wissen und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Draco wird die letzten Wochen bei mir verbringen. Zusammen mit Harry."  
Heftig schüttelten Draco und Harry die Köpfe und bewegten immer wieder ihre Münder, doch kein einziger Ton erklang.  
"Dad, das ist teuflisch.", kommentierte George mit reibenden Händen und guckte schelmisch zu Fred der verstehend nickte.  
"Wie es sich für einen Teufel gehört. Und jetzt lasst uns in Ruhe weiter essen."  
Halb verzweifelt musterten sich die beiden Hogwartsschüler mit abneigenden Gesichtsausdrücken und ergaben sich vorerst ihrem Schicksal.

Das weitere Essen verlief ruhig und gesittet, wobei Draco und Harry miesepetrig in die Gegend starrten und schmollten.  
"Draco, du packst jetzt deine Koffer für die nächsten vier Wochen Aufenthalt in der Hölle.", befahl Lucius am Ende des Essen seinem Sohn, der ergeben, aber nicht ohne einen mörderischen Todesblick an Harry geschickt zu haben, in sein Zimmer ging. Danach wedelte wieder Lucius mit seiner Hand.  
"Jetzt kannst du dich auslassen. Mr. Potter."  
"Aber das könnt ihr doch nicht einfach beschließen. Ich will nicht die restlichen Ferien zusammen mit ihm verbringen."  
"Möchtest du lieber wieder zu den Dursleys zurück?", harkte Fred nach und seufzte ausgedehnt, wobei George seinen Bruder von hinten umarmte.  
Harry schwieg dazu.

"Warum antwortest du nicht?"  
"Ich muss überlegen, welches der beiden das größere Übel ist, Malfoy oder Dursley. Obwohl ich mir eingestehen muss, dass ich froh bin, mit euch zusammenzuwohnen, George.  
"Wo ist dann das Problem, Harry?"  
"Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Vater? Malfoy ist das Problem." Eingeschnappt runzelte Harry die Stirn.  
Plötzlich spürte der Gryffindor vier Arme, die sich um ihn legten. Verwirrt sah er in die blaugrünen Augen von Fred und George, die ihn zärtlich drückten. "Er wird dir nicht tun, kleiner Bruder."

"Genau, George und ich werden auf dich aufpassen. Außerdem..."  
"Außerdem was?", fragend sah Harry von einem zum anderen, die sich kopfschüttelnd anblickten.  
"Außerdem hat Draco keine andere Wahl.", vollendete George den Satz und küsste Harry auf die Wange.

"Wieso denn das?", harkte der Schwarzhaarige nach, der von Tom Riddle eine Antwort erhielt.

"Das wirst du bald erfahren." Dann wandte sich dieser Lucius. "Ich spreche jetzt mit dem Jungen." Der blonde Mann nickte nur und sah mit gleichgültiger Miene zu Harry, der sich dadurch ziemlich unwohl fühlte. Ohne es zu bemerken kuschelte er sich weiter an die Zwillinge, die dies mit einem glücklichen Lächeln quittierten.

"Ach, Harry, du bist einfach zum Knuddeln süß.", kicherte Fred und zog den Gryffindor vom Stuhl in seine Arme.  
Luzien lachte lauthals. "Alles James."  
"Ich bin doch kein Kuscheltier.", zischelte Harry, der plötzlich zu einem Schnurren überging, als in George den Nacken kraulte. "Nein, aber eine kleine Wildkatze."  
"Dein späterer Partner wird es schwer mit dir haben." Fred strahlte wissend.

Eine Stunde verging, als ein blasser Draco Malfoy, gefolgt von Tom Riddle, das Esszimmer betrat und ohne ein Wort zu sagen sich an den Tisch setzte.  
Mit schiefgelegten Kopf musterte Harry den etwas kränklich aussehenden Slytherin, der nur mürrisch auf den Tisch blickte.  
"Was ist denn mit dir los, Malfoy? Hast du dein Antlitz im Spiegel gesehen? Oder warum siehst du so scheiße aus?", ärgerte Harry den Blonden.

"Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe.", sagte dieser nur schwach und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Nun war Harry verwirrt. Seit wann benahm sich der ungekrönte Slytherinprinz und sein Staatsfeind Nr.1 so ungewöhnlich?

Der Gryffindor zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah zu Luzien, der Draco etwas mitleidig beobachtete. Er beugte sich zu seinem Vater und sah diesen neugierig an. "Du weißt, was mit Malfoy los ist."

"Und wenn es so wäre, würde ich es dir nicht sagen."

"Du bist fies."

"Das gehört zu meinem Job, wie du eigentlich wissen solltest."  
Harry seufzte nur und musterte wieder den Slytherin, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich immer mehr verfinsterte.  
"Es ist spät und wir müssen noch Harrys Koffer bei dieser unmöglichen Familie abholen.", sagte plötzlich Luzien und erhob sich, wobei es die Zwillinge ihm gleich taten. Nur Harry saß weiter auf seinen Platz und betrachtete den Slytherin gedankenverloren.

Schmunzelnd legte der Teufel seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte. "Wir gehen."  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und stand auf, während die anderen sich von Lucius und Tom verabschiedeten. Draco ging derweil schon zur Tür, denn er sah es nicht ein, warum er Tschüß zu seinen Eltern sagen sollte.  
Auch dies fiel dem Gryffindor auf, der schüchtern Tom und Lucius die Hand schüttelte, doch Tom zog ihn in eine Umarmung und flüsterte Harry etwas ins Ohr. "Pass mir gut auf meinen Jüngsten auf."  
Harry kam gar nicht dazu darauf zu antworten, denn er wurde sofort von den Zwillingen zur Tür geschoben.

"Auf, auf. Dad hat es eilig."  
"Du sagst es, George.", stöhnte Luzien und stellte sich zwischen Harry und Draco, der seine Koffer hielt. "Ihr reist mit mir, während ihr beiden die Koffer von Harry holt."

"Kein Problem, Dad.", meinte Fred und verschwand mit seinem Bruder in einer Feuersäule.  
"Ich hätte ihnen wohl noch eintrichtern sollen, keinen Humbug zu veranstalten.", seufzte Luzien resignierend und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern von Harry und Draco.  
Kurz darauf landeten sie in einer riesigen aus schwarzem Marmor bestehenden Saal, an dessen Ende ein prunkvoller Thron stand und davor mehrere Personen umherwuselten.

"Was wollen die denn hier?", knurrte der Teufel und ging auf die Menschentraube zu, während die Jungs langsam folgten, wobei Harry mit offenem Mund die Schönheit bewunderte und Draco mit starren und kalten Blick geradeaus sah.  
"Oh Meister!", kreischte eine Person auf und verbeugte sich tief, während die anderen Anwesenden es gleich taten.

"Was wollt ihr noch?", grollte Luzien genervt und schaute sich zu den Hogwartsschülern um. Dabei verdrehte er die Augen.  
"Aber, MyLord, wir wollten unbedingt ihren jüngsten Sohn sehen.", sprach ein Mann unterwürfig und rutschte auf den Knien vor Luzien herum, was bei diesem und Draco ein angeekelten und verachtenden Gesichtausdruck hervorbrachte.  
"Woher wisst ihr davon?"  
"Von mir.", ertönte eine weibliche Frauenstimme.

Sofort drehten sich alle zu einer wunderschönen Frau um, die langsam mit wehenden Kleid auf sie zukam.  
"Lillith.", begrüßte Luzien die Schwarzhaarige und küsste ihr die entgegen gestreckte Hand. Dann sah er ihr in die kalten tiefblauen Augen. "Du redest zu viel."  
"Aber, aber, Luzien. Ich wollte nur deinem Sohn einen würdigen Empfang bieten.", erklärte sie mit monotoner Stimme und ging auf Harry zu, der sich ungewollt näher an Draco stellte, der dies mit hochgezogener Augenbraue bemerkte.  
"Das ist er also.", hauchte sie frostig und umrundete den Jungen, als ob er nur ein Stück dargebotenes Fleisch sei. "Er sieht nicht wirklich nach dir aus, mein Lieber."  
"Und ob, Lillith. Sieh dir nur seine Augen an."

Die schlanke Frau blieb wenige Zentimeter vor dem Gryffindor stehen und legte ihre Hand unter seinem Kinn, wodurch Harry eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er begann leicht zu zittern, als Lillith ihn kalt anlächelte. Ihre Augen bohrten sich unerbittlich in seine Smaragde und er hatte das Gefühl, sie könnte seine Seele lesen.  
Plötzlich stahl sich ein hasserfüllter Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht, doch so schnell wie er kam, war er auch wieder verschwunden.  
"Nun ja, das ist aber auch das Einzige.", gab sie nur von sich und schwebte regelrecht auf Luzien zu. "Gibt es noch ein paar Kinder, von denen ich noch nichts wusste?"  
"Liebste Lillith, was denkst du von mir?", lächelte Luzien nur und strich der Frau über die blasse Wange.

"Pah, bei dir weiß man ja nie.", antwortete sie eisig und drehte sich zu Fred und George um, die gerade in der Halle erschienen.

"Soho, hier sind wir.", begrüßten George und Fred die Anwesenden und stellten die mitgebrachten Koffer, samt Eule ab.  
"Gut, dann zeigt den Jungs ihr Zimmer, wobei Draco den Raum ja schon kennt. Und dann geht schlafen. Frage mich sowieso immer, warum Lucius und Tom mitternächtliche Essen veranstalten.", beschwerte sich Luzien und drückte seine Zwillinge zärtlich, bevor er zu Harry ging und diesen umarmte. "Für dich war es wirklich eine aufregende Nacht gewesen. Es tut mir leid."  
Harry lächelte zaghaft und schüttelte den Kopf. "Muss es nicht. Schon Ok, denn jetzt habe ich eine Familie, mit den besten Brüdern, die man haben kann."  
Die Zwillinge jauchzten und drängelten ihren Vater beiseite und küssten Harry auf die Stirn. "Auch wir können uns keinen besseren Kleinen vorstellen."

"Danke, Jungs.", murmelte Harry verlegen und gab seinen Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Harry, tu etwas gegen deine Hände. Im Badezimmer wirst du ein kleines Fläschchen finden, im linken Spiegel. Trink es."

Der Gryffindor errötete und senkte betreten den Blick, bevor er sich seine Koffer schnappte und zusammen mit Draco den Zwillingen folgte. Kurz sah er noch zurück zu der Frau im schwarzen Samtkleid und musste ein Schütteln unterdrücken, als er diese wütenden, blauen Augen sah. Schnell drehte er sich wieder nach vorne.

Für ihn stand fest, er mochte diese Lillith nicht leiden.  
Nach mehreren Gängen aus schwarzem Marmor erreichten sie das Zimmer. Alle traten ein, wobei sich Draco auf das Bett setzte und Harry einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf.  
"So.", verabschiedete sich dann Fred. "Das ist euer Zimmer. Wünsche eine angenehme Nacht.", kicherte er und schaute George belustigt an.

"Genau. Und lasst bitte alles heile."  
"Moment, wieso UNSER Zimmer? Ich will ein eigenes.", quengelte Harry aufgebracht und guckte zwischen Draco und den Zwillingen hin und her.  
"Tut uns leid, aber Vater will das so."  
"Ach ja? Aber ich nicht. Malfoy, sag doch auch mal was?", suchte Harry Hilfe bei Draco, der nur gleichgültig seine Schuhe von den Füssen zog.

Warum sollte ich? Kannst ja auf dem Boden schlafen, wenn es dir nicht passt."

"Da siehst du es. Draco hat nichts dagegen. Also gute Nacht." Und ehe man sich versah, verließen die Zwillinge den Raum und ließen die Hogwartsschüler mit sich allein zurück.  
"Das gibt es doch nicht. Was immer das hier auch sein mag, muss doch riesig sein und da wird es doch mehrere Schlafzimmer geben, in die man mich unterbringen könnte. Aber nein, ich muss mir ein Zimmer mit Malfoy teilen. Wieso ist die Welt so grausam?"  
"Ich werde gleich grausam, Potter, wenn du nicht gleich deine Klappe hältst und deine Koffer auspackst.", schimpfte der Slytherin, der gerade dabei war, seine Pullover in den Kleiderschrank zu packen.  
"Ich will aber nicht.", schmollte Harry und schmiss sich auf das Bett. Darauf erwiderte der blonde Junge nichts und ging weiter seiner Arbeit nach. Harry sah ihm eine Weile dabei zu und merkte nicht, wie er langsam in einem Dämmerzustand viel.

Erst als er etwas Weiches an seinen Lippen spürte, erwachte er langsam. Zögernd öffnete er die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um. Er fasste sich an den Mund und fuhr mit seinen Finger über sie, während er sich fragte, was ihn berührt hatte.  
"He, Potter, willst du so schlafen?"  
Harry zuckte zusammen und starrte dann Malfoy an, der ihn mit verschränkten Armen und kalten Sturmböen musterte.  
"Was?", fragte Harry dümmlich und rieb sich müde die Augen.  
"Was?", äffte ihn Draco nach, der plötzlich auf den Gryffindor zuging und dessen Hände in seine nahm. "Und dagegen solltest du endlich etwas tun.", murmelte der Slytherin leiser und sah Harry in die grünen Augen.

Dieser fühlte auf einmal, wie sein Magen kribbelte, als sich die grauen Sturmböen in seine Smaragde bohrten. Er dachte, darin zu versinken und beugte sich leicht nach vorne.  
"Also bewege dich.", zischte Malfoy wieder in alter Manier und ließ die Hände von Harry los, der dann mit hochroten Kopf zu einer seiner Taschen stiefelte, um etwas zum Schlafen herauszuziehen und im Bad verschwand.  
Draco sah ihm mit undefinierbarem Blick hinterher, bevor er sich ins Bett legte, da er schon längst fertig war.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam auch Harry wieder zu Vorschein und nahm mit dem äußerten Rand des riesigen Bettes vorlieb, was den Slytherin grinsen ließ.  
"Ich beiße nicht, Potter."  
"Das weiß man bei euch nicht so genau.", murmelte Harry gähnend zurück und kuschelte sich in das Bettzeug.  
"Schon klar. Als ob ich mich an dir vergreifen würde."  
"Vielleicht hast du es nötig, Malfoy."  
"Kann ja sein, dass du dir das erhoffst."  
"Niemals und wenn du der letzte Mensch auf diesen Planeten wärst."

Draco schwieg dazu und schloss die Augen.  
"He, Malfoy. Hab ich dich gekränkt?"  
"Nein.", lautete die schlichte Antwort von Draco.  
"Oh, ich glaube schon."  
"Nein."  
"Und ob."  
"Nein, Potter. Und jetzt halt deinen Mund. Ich brauch meinen Schönheitsschlaf."  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und drehte sich zu dem Blonden um, der spürte, dass der Gryffindor ihn ansah. Er öffnete seine Sturmböen.  
"Was ist los?"  
"...gar nichts."  
"Na dann."  
"Kommt dir das nicht alles so komisch vor?", fragte Harry zögerlich und näherte sich ein wenig dem Slytherin.  
"Wieso komisch?"  
"Das ist alles so neu. Ich fühle mich so überfordert."  
"Aber so ist es nun mal, Potter. Ob du es nun willst oder nicht. Du musst es akzeptieren, wie es ist... und ich auch."

"Wie meinst du das, Malfoy?"  
"Wirst du noch erfahren."  
"Wieso müsst ihr alle so geheimnisvoll tun? Vater wollte mir auch nicht sagen, warum du vorhin so blass warst."

Dracos Gesichtzüge entgleisten kurz, bevor er wieder die altbekannte Maske aufhatte.  
"Du bist zu neugierig. Alles wird sich nach und nach offenbaren und all das wird dir nicht unbedingt gefallen.", beendete der Slytherin das Gespräch und schloss demonstrativ seine Augen. Harry seufzte nur und starrte noch eine Weile an die Decke, bevor auch er einschlief.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Neue Freunde, neue Feinde

Er wollte gar nicht die Augen öffnen und kuschelte sich näher an die gemütliche Wärmequelle. Seufzend spürte er den weichen Stoff an seiner Wange und schmiegte sich weiter daran. Noch nie hatte er so bequem geschlafen. Deshalb kostete er diesen Moment zwischen Schlafen und Wachen aus und tastete nach seiner Decke.  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und starrte auf das Stückchen Stoff, was er in der Hand hielt. Entsetzt musste er feststellen, dass er nicht nach der Decke gegriffen hatte, sondern nach dem Teil eines T-Shirts. Trocken kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass es nicht sein eigenes war. Sein Blick wanderte höher, kam an einen blassen schlanken Hals vorbei, passierten einen rosigen Mund, zu einer perfekten Nase. Er stoppte an den Augen, die sich auf einmal öffneten und ihn fragend ansahen.

"Bist du fertig mich als Kuscheltier zu benutzen, Potter?", erklang eine höhnische Stimme, die so gar nicht zu dem engelhaften Anblick passte.  
Quietschend ließ Harry das T-Shirt los und krabbelte nach hinten, wobei er nicht auf das Bettende achtete und elegant auf den Boden plumpste. Ein Schmerzensschrei ertönte und ein leises Fluchen, von dem jeder Slytherin beeindruckt wäre, außer Draco Malfoy, der sich aufsetzte und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue den am Boden Sitzenden musterte.  
"Potter, das ist mal wieder typisch.", sprach der blonde Junge eingebildet und warf seine Bettdecke zur Seite, um aufzustehen.  
"Schnauze, Malfoy.", presste Harry wütend hervor und sprang in die Höhe und ging in Angriffsposition. Das rang Draco nur ein müdes Lächeln ab, während dieser eine schwarze Stoffhose, weißes T-Shirt und weiße Turnschuhe aus dem Kleiderschrank zog und ins Badezimmer ging.  
Nun fiepte Harry quälend auf und stürmte auf die Tür zu, die genau vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen wurde. "He, lass mich zu erst rein. Ich muss mal.", quengelte der Gryffindor und hämmerte gegen die Tür.  
"Pech gehabt. Ich gehe jetzt duschen.", kam es gedämpft durch die Tür, wonach ein Wasserplätschern zu hören war.

Grummelnd setzte sich Harry wieder aufs Bett und betrachtete Decke. Dabei wäre er beinahe wieder eingeschlafen, wäre nicht in diesen Moment die Zimmertüre aufgerissen worden. Sofort hüpften zwei Rotschöpfe auf Bett und begannen ohne Vorwarnung den Schwarzhaarigen durchzukitzeln. Dieser schnappte überrascht nach Luft und fing an, unkontrolliert zu lachen. Tränen standen in seinen Augen, während sich seine Wangen rot färbten.  
"Hört, hört auf... ich.. ich kriege keine Lu-Luft.", schnaufte Harry kichernd und versuchte die Hände der Zwillinge wegzudrücken. Diese grinsten sich nur an und verstärkten sogar ihren Angriff, bis der Jüngere wirklich heftig nach Luft wimmerte.  
Heftig atmend kuschelte sich Harry in die Laken, als Fred und George endlich ihr Tun beendeten und sich zu ihrem kleinen Bruder legten. Beide umarmten von jeder Seite den Jungen und drückten einen Kuss auf jede Wange.

"Morgen, Kleiner.", lächelten die beiden und drückten den Gryffindor mehr an sich. Dieser begann zu schnurren und gähnte einfach. "Morgen, ihr zwei. Das ihr um die Uhrzeit schon so gutgelaunt seid."  
"Das hat ja auch einen Grund.", sagte George verschwörerisch und küsste Harry auf die geöffneten Lippen. Verwirrt blickte dieser in die blaugrünen Augen von dem Zwilling und strich sich über den Mund. "Wofür war denn das?"  
"Sagen wir es mal so. Ich freue mich auf jemanden und ich möchte meine Freude teilen." Schelmisch zwinkerte George seinen Bruder an und strubbelte durch die schon sowieso wirre Mähne des Kleineren. Auch Fred küsste Harry kurz auf den Mund und stand dann auf.

"Ist Draco im Bad?", fragte dieser und zeigte zur Badezimmertür. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte mit verfinstertem Gesichtausdruck und schmollte.

"Blödmann, hätte mich doch wenigstens mal auf die Toilette gehen lassen können. Aber nein, Monsieur Ich-brauche-10 Stunden-im-Bad-um-gut-auszusehen hat einfach die Tür zugeknallt. Blödmann."  
Aufgebracht streckte Harry der Tür die Zunge heraus, die sich gerade öffnete und einen fertigen Draco Malfoy freigab.  
"Hast du ein Problem, Potter?", fragte dieser mit gerunzelter Stirn und fuhr sich durch die immer noch feuchten Haare.

"Ein Problem? Ja, meine Blase.", knurrte der Gryffindor und eilte fix ins Badezimmer.  
Draco schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher und musterte dann die Zwillinge, die nun nebeneinander saßen und ihn keck anlächelten.

"Was?", zischte der Slytherin böse und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme.  
"Och nichts. Nur... ihr beide benehmt euch wie ein altes Ehepaar.", antwortete Fred grinsend. Sofort wurde Draco noch blasser, als er sonst schon war und zischelte etwas nicht Verständliches, bevor er sich wieder an die Zwillinge wandte.

"Wenn ihr meint.", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und verließ steif das Zimmer.  
"Draco, warte, du solltest wissen- Zu Spät, weg ist er." George war aufgesprungen, setzte sich jetzt wieder und sah seinen Bruder an, der mit den Schultern zuckte. "Er merkt es sicher gleich am Frühstückstisch.", seufzte Fred mit nachdenklicher Miene und nahm seinen Bruder in den Arm. "Mal sehen, wer von beiden diesmal das unangenehme Schweigen bricht."  
"Das die beiden sich nie etwas zu sagen haben.", stimmte George seinen Zwilling zu und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Aber Dad findet das immer lustig."  
"Ist es ja auch, George.", kicherte Fred und küsste den Nacken des anderen, als die Badezimmertür wieder geöffnet wurde und ein nasser Harry mit einem Badetuch um die Hüfte hinaus trat.

Seine Nasenspitze verfärbte sich rötlich und er stierte den Boden an. "Ähm, ich habe meine Kleidung vergessen." Verlegen kratzte sich Harry am Kopf und trippelte auf seinen nackten Füssen rum.  
Die Zwillinge prusteten los. "Das ist typisch, Harry. Du würdest sogar deinen Zauberstab vergessen."  
"Das habe ich auch schon.", hauchte der Gryffindor leise und wurde noch röter.  
Fred und George verfielen einem Lachanfall und mussten sich gegenseitig festhalten.

„Man, du bist echt süß.", lachte George und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Fred stützte seinen Bruder und nickte zustimmend.

"Ja, kein Wunder, dass wird dich schon immer mochten."  
Harry grinste leicht und ging zu seinen Koffern, um etwas zum Anziehen herauszusuchen. Sofort hörten die Zwillinge auf zu Lachen und stürmten auf Harry zu.

"Moment, mein Lieber. So werden wir dich nicht mehr rumlaufen lassen. Wir sollten Dad dazu überreden für dich Kleidung zu kaufen.", hielt Fred den Kleineren auf und nahm diesen leicht angewidert die veralteten Klamotten aus der Hand.  
"Hm.", stimmte Harry zu und sah zum Fenster heraus.  
"He. Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein.", sprach George und drückte den schmächtigen Körper an sich. "Wir wissen ja, dass du keine andere Wahl hattest."  
Ein kleines Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, der sich aus der Umarmung löste und seine Brüder hilflos anblickte. "Und was soll ich jetzt tragen?"  
"Na, ein paar Sachen von mir. Wie gestern.", antwortete George und schnippte mit den Fingern, worauf ein paar Kleidungsstücke auf seinem Arm erschienen. "Hier, Harry. Sie müssten passen. Such dir aus, was dir gefällt. Der Rest verschwindet von selbst wieder."  
Der Gryffindor nickte dankbar und lief zurück ins Badezimmer, das er nach 10 Minuten angezogen verließ.

Die Zwillinge nickten zufrieden, als sie Harry sahen. Dieser sah an sich runter und freute sich selber über diese Klamotten. Eine enge schwarze Stoffhose umschmiegte seine Beine, während er ein königsblaues T-Shirt an hatte. Doch am besten fand er die Schuhe, die er trug. Er liebte knalliges Orange, nur dass die Schuhe blaue Schnürrsenkel hatten.  
"Da du nun fertig bist, können wir ja Frühstücken gehen." Und wie auf Kommando heulte Harrys Magen auf. Wieder kicherten die Zwillinge und zogen den Schwarzhaarigen mit sich.  
"Wunder dich nicht, wenn wir ins Esszimmer kommen, da ist ne Menge los.", warnte Fred seinen kleinen Bruder und stöhnte. "Viele von Dads Untertanen lungern da herum und versuchen sich einzuschleimen. Grausig." George schüttelte sich angewidert und knurrte etwas. Fred nickte zustimmend und nahm Harrys Hand in die seine. Dieser dachte nach und bemerke erst im letzten Moment, dass sie vor einer riesigen Tür standen, die Fred gerade aufmachen wollte.

"Moment.",schrie der Gryffindor und zog Freds Hand zurück. "Ich- ich hätte da noch n-ne Frage."  
"Die wäre?"  
"Wird diese Lillith auch da sein?"  
Die Zwillinge seufzten und strichen Harry über den Kopf. "Dieses Weib ist überall dabei. Zu unser aller Unglück. Doch leider scheint unser Vater von ihr sehr angetan zu sein. Wobei wir sie nicht ausstehen können. Im übrigen, sie uns auch nicht. Wir haben uns an ihren Sticheleien gewöhnt, doch ich glaube, leider, wirst wohl du ihr neues Ziel sein."

Harry zitterte und drückte sich an die Zwillinge. "Ziel wofür?"  
George sah zu Fred, der nur traurig ihren Bruder musterte. "Für ihre Launen und ihren Hass. Aber keine Angst, wir wissen was zu tun ist und werden dir helfen... Genauso Draco."  
"Wieso gerade Malfoy?"  
George kicherte. "Er kann sie ebenfalls nicht leiden. Sie meinte mal zu ihm, er sei es nicht wert mit seinem unreinen Blut an diesem Tisch zu sitzen. Und du kennst ja Draco."

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte schwach. "Das ist ja die größte Beleidigung, die man ihm an den Kopf schmeißen kann."  
"Ganz genau, Harry. Aber es gibt da noch jemanden, der sie zum Tode nicht ausstehen kann."  
"Und wer, Fred?"  
"Oh, du wirst ihn gleich kennen lernen.", kicherte dieser und öffnete nun die Flügeltüren. Sofort richtete sich die gesamte Halle auf die drei Neuankömmlinge, besonders der Kleine wurde interessiert, doch auch misstrauisch und sogar von einigen hasserfüllt angestarrt.  
"Ganz ruhig. Lass dir keine Angst anmerken. Das ist wie die Schlangengrube.", wurde dem Jüngsten ins Ohr geflüstert und dieser nickte leicht.  
Mit festem Blick betraten die drei Brüder das Esszimmer. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf ihren Vater zu, der ihnen ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. "Ah, kommt ihr also auch endlich.", tadelte Luzien spöttisch und schnappte sich seinen Kleinsten, der erschrocken auf seinem Schoß landete. "Meine lieben Freunde. Darf ich euch Harry James Potter vorstellen! Meinen Sohn."

Ein Gemurmel entstand, welches mit einer herrischen Geste von Luzien unterbunden wurde.  
"Ich verlange von euch, dass ihr euch respektvoll ihm gegenüber verhaltet... besonders du, Lilith.", sprach der Teufel mit fester und lauter Stimme weiter und sah dann ernst zu der Frau neben ihm, die ihre Lippen zu einen dünnen weißen Strich zusammengepresst hatte und wütend Luzien und Harry anblickte. Nach Sekunden nickte sie und zischte: "Wie du möchtest."  
Zufrieden bedeutete er mit seiner Hand den Anwesenden nach dem Essen zu greifen und winkte dann die Zwillinge zu sich, denen er einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange schenkte. "Wie ich sehe, brauche ich euch nicht sagen, wer da ist." Beide Zwillinge nickten synchron.

"Wir haben seine Aura schon vorhin gespürt.", unterstrichen die Zwillinge gleichzeitig die Vermutung ihres Vaters und setzten sich.

"Darf ich mich auch auf meinen Platz setzen, Vater?", murmelte Harry, der sich wie ein Kleinkind fühlte und drückte sich leicht von Luzien weg. Der seufzte nur und schob den Jungen auf seine Füße. "Schade. Du hast die perfekte Statur zum kuscheln. Setz dich neben Draco."  
Zögerlich ging Harry um den Tisch herum und nahm auf den Stuhl neben den Blonden Platz. Schüchtern wanderte sein Blick über die anwesenden Personen und verharrte dann an dem Jungen ihm gegenüber, der zwischen den Zwillingen saß und sich angeregt mit diesen unterhielt.  
Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf musste der Gryffindor zugeben, dass dieser junge Mann extrem gut aussah. Seine Augen schweiften über die braunen Haare, die ihm Licht schimmerten, zu den rehbraunen Augen, die eine starke Kraft, aber auch Sanftheit ausdrückten.  
Bei seiner Musterung bemerkte Harry nicht, wie der fremde Junge sich zu ihm drehte und seinerseits ihn betrachtete.

Erst als sich braune Augen mit Grünen trafen, fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen ein, wie unhöflich und direkt er den anderen angesehen hatte. Zum wiederholten Male wurde Harry rot und senkte verlegen den Blick.  
Der andere Junge lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist wirklich so, wie die beiden es mir erzählt haben.", sprach dieser den Gryffindor an.  
Fragend schaute Harry wieder den Braunhaarigen an, der ihn freundlich anlächelte. "Unheimlich süß."  
Langsam glaubte der jüngste Sohn Luziens, er würde Feuer fangen, so sehr brannten seine Wangen. Doch bevor er darauf etwas erwidern musste, mischte sich Draco ein.  
"Muss das beim Essen sein? Mir wird wirklich schlecht. Rede nachher mit ihm, wenn ich euch beide nicht mehr ertragen muss.", verlangte der Slytherin und biss wieder in sein Brötchen.

"Habe ich es nicht gesagt, Fred? Ich habe gewonnen."

"Ausnahmsweise mal, George.", seufzte Fred und kuschelte sich an den fremden Jungen. Dieser lächelte darauf und küsste den Zwilling auf den Mund, wiederholte dies bei George, als dieser den Braunhaarigen anstupste. Dann schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Draco.  
"Also, wenn du nicht schon am Morgen anfangen kannst zu stänkern, ist der Tag für dich im Eimer, oder Draco?"  
"Was geht dich das an?", keifte der Slytherin und spießte den andern mit seinen Sturmböen auf.  
"Sehr viel. Schließlich bist du mein Bruder."  
Mit einem lauten Scheppern landete Harrys Essensbesteck auf den Boden. Entsetzt starrte der Junge auf den Boden, dann zu seinen Vater und schließlich zu dem jungen Mann.

"Bruder!", krächzte der Gryffindor fassungslos und guckte zu Draco, der arrogant schnaubte. "Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du Einzelkind bist?"  
"Das wäre er gerne, doch zu seinem Bedauern gibt es mich. Seinen Halbbruder."  
"Ah ja.", rutschte es dem Schwarzhaarigen heraus und brachte so die Zwillinge zum Kichern.  
"Du müsstest mal dein Gesicht sehen, Harry."  
Die Hand des Gryffindors wanderte zum Mund, der sperrangelweit offen stand. Schnell schloss er ihn hörbar. "Ups."  
Der Junge lächelte. "Vielleicht sollte ich mich erst mal vorstellen. Ich heiße Alexander. Alexander Riddle."  
"Ich bin Harry.", erwiderte Harry und streckte seine Hand über den Tisch aus, die Alexander dankend annahm. "Freut mich."

"Na, wenn wir das geklärt haben. Dad, können wir nach dem Frühstück in die Winkelgasse gehen und einkaufen?", fragte George Luzien und zeigte auf seinen kleinen Bruder.  
Luzien unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Lillith und sah zu den Jüngsten am Tisch.

"Geht alle. Ach, und Harry, du darfst dir noch etwas für deinen Geburtstag aussuchen. Vielleicht stoße ich deshalb nachher noch zu euch.", lächelte Luzien und sprach dann weiter mit Lillith.  
"Wenn das geklärt ist."  
"Gar nichts ist geklärt. Ich werde nicht mitgehen.", sagte Draco und warf seinen Bruder Todesblicke zu.

Dem ließ das ziemlich kalt. "Und ob du wirst, Draco. Ich weiß nämlich von dem Gespräch mit Vater. Aber du scheinst es vergessen zu haben."  
Draco wurde rot vor Zorn und stand mit einem Ruck auf. "Bitte, dann sehen wir uns in einer viertel Stunde in der Empfangshalle.", presste dieser hervor und verließ dann imposant die Halle.  
Verwirrt sah Harry ihm hinterher. Für einen winzigen Moment hatte er Mitleid mit Draco, aber nur für ein paar Sekunden. Viel mehr interessierte ihn diese Unterhaltung von Tom Riddle und Draco.

"Der Junge kann es einfach nicht lassen.", stöhnte Alexander und nippte an seinem Kaffee, bevor er den Gryffindor musterte. "Ihr beiden versteht euch nicht besonders."  
"Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres.", hauchte Harry und folgte dann nachdenklich den Slytherin.  
Verstehend sahen ihm die drei Jungen hinterher.  
Harry verließ das Esszimmer und stürmte zur Treppe, als ihn eine Frauenstimme rief: "Mr. Potter."  
Dem Gryffindor lief es plötzlich eiskalt den Rücken herunter und nur mit Widerwillen drehte sich der Junge um. "Bitte?"

Mit anmutigen Bewegungen kam Lillith auf ihn zu und blieb nur Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. Sie schwieg und sah ihn nur mit gefühllosen, blauen Augen an. Ihre Hand strich durch seine schwarzen Haare, bevor sich ihre Finger geradewegs in seine Kopfhaut krallten. Harry wimmerte auf und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die hervorbrachen.  
"Ich warne dich, Balg. Komm mit noch einmal in die Quere und du wirst spüren, was es heißt, mich zum Feind zu haben." Sie zog an seinen Haaren. "Hast du mich verstanden?"  
Der Gryffindor nickte heftig." Ja, aber wieso noch einmal?"  
"Deine Anwesenheit ist für mich einfach ekelerregend." Mit einem Ruck ließ sie die Haare los und ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging sie zurück in die Halle.

Harry schaute ihr noch hinterher und rannte dann mit tränenden Augen die Treppe hoch und suchte sich seinen Weg in Draco und sein Zimmer. Mit einem lauten Knall schloss er sie hinter sich und rutschte an der Tür herunter. Er zog die Knie an und bettete seinen Kopf darauf. Ein Schluchzen durchdrang das Zimmer und lockte einen Draco Malfoy aus dem Bad.  
"Was ist denn mit dir los? Erkannt, dass du nichts wert bist?"  
Harry sah kurz auf und vergrub sich dann wieder in seinen Armen. "Lass mich."  
"Aber, Potter. Habe ich das jemals? Und jetzt sag was los ist. Das Gewimmer ist unerträglich."  
Der Schwarzhaarige schien zu überlegen, dann stand er mit einem Schniefen auf.  
"Ich erzähle es dir, aber erst möchte ich erfahren, worum es in diesem Gespräch zwischen dir und deinen Vater ging."

Draco knurrte und ging langsam auf den Gryffindor zu. "Meinst du, dass ich das könnte?"

Harry nickte und drückte sich gegen die Tür. Der Blick des Slytherins gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, genauso die katzenartigen Bewegungen.  
"Ich glaube kaum, dass das ein fairer Deal ist.", flüsterte der Slytherin leise und kesselte Harry mit seinen Armen ein, die er an die Tür lehnte. Seine sturmgrauen Augen bohrten sich in die Smaragde von Harry, dessen Atmung einen Gang zugelegt hatte. Dracos Lippen näherten sich zögerlich dem Mund des Gryffindors. Millimeter davor hielt er inne.  
"Deshalb kannst du lange darauf warten." Arrogant stieß sich der blonde Junge von der Tür ab und machte eine paar Schritte rückwärts. Allerdings weiter den Blick auf Harry gerichtet.

Dieser klappte den Mund auf und zu, bevor er seine Stimme wieder fand. "Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy.", schrie der Gryffindor verletzt und stürmte aus demZimmer.  
Draco seufzte nur und folgte dem Schwarzhaarigen mit unheimlichen Glitzern in den Augen.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Dracos Aufgabe...

Stinksauer auf einen gewissen, arroganten, blonden Slytherin, schritt Harry die Gänge entlang, um sich mit seinen Brüdern und Alexander Riddle in der Empfangshalle zu treffen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich auf den Einkauf freuen sollte, zum einen, da es sicher mit den Zwillingen in einem Chaos enden würde und zum anderen, da ein gewisser eingebildeter, von sich selbst überzeugter Erbe einer reinblütigen, hochgeachteten Familie mit dabei sein würde.  
Und genau dieser holte ihn gerade ein und grinste ihm hämisch von der Seite an.  
"Was ist los, Potter? Ist der kleine Held Gryffindors böse auf Draco Malfoy?", fragte Draco mit Kinderstimme und überholte den Schwarzhaarigen.  
"Mach nur so weiter, Malfoy. Deine Strafe wirst du noch erhalten.", schnaubte Harry und knurrte.

"Schon klar.", meinte der Slytherin nur darauf und betrat vor dem Gryffindor die Empfangshalle, in der Fred, George und Alexander bereits auf sie warteten.  
Harrys Blick fiel auf den Thron seines Vaters der darauf saß und sich mit einer Person unterhielt, die ganz in Blau gekleidet war. Er musterte den Mann argwöhnisch, seine langen, blonden Haare und die tiefblauen Augen, die auf einmal zu Harry wanderten und ihn unverhohlen anstarrten.  
Ein kalter Schauer rann seinen Rücken hinab und er unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Schnell betrachtete er die anderen, weiteren Personen, die anscheinend mit Luzien reden wollten.  
Harry seufzte. Sein Vater musste wohl ein vielbeschäftigter Dämon sein.

"Harry? He, Schlafmütze." Erschrocken zuckte der Gryffindor zusammen und drehte sich zu Alexander um, der mit den Zwillingen Händchen hielt.  
"Alles klar? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."  
"N- nein. Mir geht es gut, aber sagt mir mal, wer der Mann in Blau ist."  
Alle nahmen die Person in Augenschein, worauf sich bei Fred und George die Gesichter verdüsterten.  
"Sprich niemals mit diesem Mann. Er ist zwar wunderschön, aber das war auch schon das Angenehme an ihm. Niemand, bis auf Dad, weiß wirklich, wer er ist.", erklärte Fred mit verschwörerischer Stimme.  
"Selbst Lillith hat keine Ahnung und du kannst dir vorstellen, wie sie das wurmt.", fuhr George fort und zwinkerte belustigt.  
Harry geriet ins Grübeln. Der Mann hatte wirklich etwas Anziehendes an sich.  
Er schüttelte sich.

"Doch jetzt sollten wir aufbrechen. Fred, du nimmst die Kinder und ich reise mit George.",  
unterbrach Alexander die Jungs und ließ Freds Hand los.  
"Kinder?", zischte Draco gefährlich und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme.  
"Wenn das schon wieder so anfängt, dann bleibe ich lieber hier."  
"Aber Draci!", schäkerte Fred und strich dem Slytherin durch die Haare.  
"Alles wird gut."  
Harry konnte nicht anders als loszuprusten. Der Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht war doch zu köstlich. Es erinnerte ihn an ein Kleinkind, das sein Spielzeug kaputt gemacht hatte.  
"Also los jetzt."  
Fred legte die Hände auf Dracos und Harrys Schulter und verschwand, bevor George das Gleiche bei dem Braunhaarigen machte. Kurz winkte der Zwilling seinen Vater zu.  
"Wir sehen uns!"

Nach Sekunden standen alle zusammen in der überfüllten Winkelgasse.

Sofort wurden sie angerempelt, zu Seite gedrängelt oder bekamen Ellebogen in die Seite gestoßen.   
"Au, was ist denn hier los?", schrie der Schwarzhaarige wegen der lauten Menschenmenge und krallte sich einfach, ohne es mitzukriegen, in Dracos Ärmel.  
"Hier scheint irgendein Fest zu sein. Aber egal, wir wollen ja nur ein paar Klamotten für dich besorgen.", rief Alexander und zerrte die beiden Hogwartsschüler hinter sich her, während die Zwillinge ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten und tuschelten.  
In kürzester Zeit erreichten sie die Nokturngasse. Alle atmeten erleichtert auf.

"Man, so schlimm habe ich die Winkelgasse noch nie erlebt.", seufzte Harry froh und fuhr sich über die Stirn.  
"Schön für dich, Potter, aber hättest du freundlicherweise die Güte, mein überaus teures T-Shirt loszulassen?", verkündete der Slytherin genervt und zeigte auf die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen. Der sah in nur verwirrt an und blickte dann entsetzt auf seine verkrallten Finger. Schnell zog er sie weg und errötete leicht.

"Du kannst wirklich süß sein.", verstärkte Alexander die peinliche Situation für den goldenen Jungen und lächelte diesen verzückt an.  
"Gar nicht wahr.", nuschelte Harry und drehte sich von den anderen weg, damit diese die weiteren Rotschattierungen nicht mehr mitbekamen.  
Der blonde Junge verdrehte darauf nur die Augen und schlug sich innerlich dafür, ohne wirklichen Widerstand geleistet zu haben, hierher mitgekommen zu sein. Ein Malfoy kann sich doch nicht mit Weasleys und besonders nicht mit Harry Potter sehen lassen, auch, wenn sie die Söhne des Teufels waren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihn keiner hier erkannte.

"Hey, Draco! Du auch hier?"  
"Verflucht.", stöhnte der Blonde gequält auf und drehte sich mit wütender Miene um.   
"Was?" Auf sein Gegenüber schien der ruppige und abweisende Ton keine Wirkung zu haben, denn dieser strahlte ihn spöttisch an und strich sich eine lange Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.  
"Was soll sein? Ich darf doch meinen besten Freund begrüßen.", erwiderte der Junge und gucke nun zu den anderen.  
"Ach, die Zwillinge. Lange nicht mehr gesehen. Oh, der Sohn des Meisters. Freut mich. Und... Harry Potter?", begrüßte Dracos Freund die anderen Anwesenden und ging dann auf den Gryffindor zu.  
"Mit dir habe ich gar nicht gerechnet."  
"Öhm. Mit mir rechnet nie einer.", sagte der Gryffindor leise und ließ seine Smaragde über den Körper des anderen gleiten.  
"Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", flüsterte der Junge keck und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse.  
Verlegen und mit hochrotem Kopf lief Harry auf einen Laden zu, um durch die Fenster zu schauen.

"Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder Zabini?"  
"Aber Fred, ihr solltet mich doch noch am Besten kennen.", neckte Blaise Zabini den Zwilling und betrachtete interessiert den Goldjungen.  
"Was läuft bei euch ab?"  
"Nun, wir wollen für Harry neue Kleidung kaufen.", verkündete Alexander und harkte sich besitzergreifend bei den Zwillingen ein. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf Harry zu.  
"Kann es sein, dass Alexander eifersüchtig ist?"  
"Blaise, du warst schließlich mit den Zwillingen für ein paar Monate zusammen.", erinnerte Draco seinen Klassenkameraden und zog diesen hinter sich her.  
"Stimmt, in der Vierten... War mein erstes Mal mit den beiden.", schwelgte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin in der Vergangenheit.  
"Das interessiert keinen, Zabini."  
"Du bist ja mal wieder richtig angepisst heute.", stellte Zabini trocken fest und besah sich weiterhin den Gryffindor, der zusammen mit den Zwillingen und dem Braunhaarigen in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft spazierte.  
"Wie soll ich mich sonst verhalten, wenn man gegen seinen Willen einkaufen gehen muss... und das noch mit einem Gryffindor... aber nicht nur irgendeinen der bescheuerten Löwen. Nein, es muss ja Harry Potter sein!"

"Ich sehe das halb so schlimm. Guck ihn dir an. Potter ist nun nicht gerade unattraktiv."  
"Sabberst du deswegen dem Narbengesicht hinterher?"  
"Ach, Draco. Du hast gar keine Ahnung! Aber wenn du ihn nicht willst... Ich würde gerne ein bisschen Spaß mit ihm haben.", hauchte Blaise dem blonden Slytherin ins Ohr und betrat das Geschäft, in dem schon die anderen verschwunden waren.

Perplex stand Draco vor dem Laden.   
"Notgeiles Arschloch. Ob er jemals etwas mit dir anfangen würde... Eher würde er mich heiraten... oder auch nicht." Der Malfoyspross beendete sein Selbstgespräch und folgte den anderen.  
Als Draco eintrat schlug ihm sofort wohlig warme Luft entgegen, die ihn unwillkürlich aufgähnen ließ. Er schmatzte leicht und drehte sich zu allen Seiten um, bevor er in der hintersten Ecke alle herumwühlen sah.  
"Das kann ja heiter werden."  
Langsam bahnte sich der Slytherin durch die Regale und Umkleidekabinen. Er hatte ja alle Zeit der Welt. Außerdem war Zabini beim Einkauf dabei und das wollte er nicht wirklich ertragen.  
"Nein, nein, Potter. Die Farbe steht dir einfach nicht. Da du ja ein ziemlich dunkler Typ bist, solltest du es mal mit hellen Tönen probieren! Zum Beispiel dieses gelbe T-Shirt. Wenn man dich dann ansieht, muss man einfach an Sommer denken!"  
Draco stöhnte. Zabini war in seiner Aufwärmphase. Das Schlimmste würde noch kommen. Der Blonde konnte sich denken, dass auch er nicht schonungslos davonkommen würde.

Er sollte Recht behalten.

"Ah, Draco! Habe etwas Passendes für dich gefunden.", benachrichtigte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin seinen Freund und sah ihn mit unschuldigen, himmelblauen Augen an. Dann hob er seine Hand und deutete auf einen roten Pullover mit schwarzen Streifen den Arm hinab.  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Fassungslos stierte Draco auf den Fetzen Stoff.   
"Niemals! Das ist rot! Nie werde ich etwas Rotes anziehen!"  
"Nun zier dich nicht so. Es ist bekannt, dass zu blonden Haaren rot am perfektesten passt. Also zieh es mal an."   
Sofort drückte Zabini den Slytherin das Oberteil in die Arme und zeigte auf die Kabinen. "Harry probiert auch schon."  
Innerlich resignierend stampfte Draco auf die Umkleiden zu. Wütend zog er einen Vorhang beiseite und erstarrte, als er erkannte, dass der Kasten bereits besetzt war. Er schluckte hart und ließ seine Sturmböen über den fast nackten Körper, von oben nach unten, gleiten.  
"P- Potter?", stotterte der blonde Junge fertig mit der Welt, dachte allerdings nicht daran, den Vorhang wieder zuzuziehen.

Auch Harry schaute mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Draco, bevor er bemerkte, dass er nur in einer schwarzen, engen Boxershorts hier stand. Schnell schnappte er sich ein T-Shirt und hielt es sich vor die Brust.  
Nun musste Draco grinsen.  
"Damit verdeckst du aber nicht viel. Außerdem sieht es echt albern aus, Potter."  
Der Gryffindor quiekte und versetzte dem Blonden einen Stoß, der diesen zurücktaumeln ließ.  
"Das nächste Mal frag vorher, bevor du einfach in eine Kabine gehst. Stell dir vor ich wäre eine Frau gewesen! Die hätte dich als pervers abgestempelt!", kreischte der Schwarzhaarige aufgebracht und zog mit viel Kraft den Vorhang wieder zu, so, dass dieser Reißlaute von sich gab.  
"Du bist ja schlimmer, als jedes alte Waschweib.", keifte der Malfoyspross mit geröteten Wangen und suchte sich eine freie Umkleide, um nicht den gleichen Fehler noch einmal zu machen und somit wirklich als ,pervers' bezeichnet zu werden.  
Grummelnd zogen sich die beiden unterschiedlichen Hogwartsschüler um und verließen fast gleichzeitig die Kästen.  
Zögerlich gingen beide auf die anderen Anwesenden zu, die sich immer noch unterhielten, wobei Blaise weiter in den Regalen umher kruschte.

Harry räusperte sich leise und bekam so die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen.  
"Oh, Harry! Steht dir gut. Und Draco.. ich habe es dir gesagt, rot steht dir." Um die beiden herumwuselnd musterte Zabini seine Schützlinge und nickte anerkennend.  
Nun musste auch Draco einen Blick auf Harry werfen, der leicht grinsend neben ihm stand und sich am Kopf kratzte.   
Der Slytherin musste seinen Mitschüler Recht geben. Die schwarze, enge Hose zierte Harrys Beine wunderbar und ließ in größer erscheinen. Das sonnengelbe T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift ,I'am a honey' harmonierte wunderbar mit seinen grünen Augen.  
"Darf ich den verdammten Pulli wieder ausziehen?" fragte Draco genervt und zupfte ungeduldig am Oberteil.  
"Aber Drac', mit diesem Pullover siehst du einfach himmlisch aus."

Die Augenbraue des Blonden zuckte gefährlich, als das Lachen der anderen, die es sich schon die ganze Zeit verkniffen hatten, im Raum zu hören war.  
"Jetzt. Hör. Mir. Mal. Zu. Zabini... ICH BIN NICHT DEIN VERSUCHSOBJEKT! MIT POTTER KANNST ES JA MACHEN, ABER NICHT MIT MIR!" Außer sich vor Zorn kehrte Draco allen den Rücken zu und stiefelte aus dem Laden, wobei er vergessen hatte, den Pullover auszuziehen. Sofort wollte die Verkaufshexe hinter ihm her rennen, doch Alexander mischte sich ein und gab der Frau ein paar Galeonen, damit diese schwieg. Dann folgte er seinen Bruder, der sich in einer Seitengasse verschanzt hatte.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf Draco zu.  
"Das war aber gerade eben nicht sehr malfoylike.", stellte der Braunhaarige nüchtern fest und setzte sich neben seinen kleinen Bruder in die Hocke.  
"Pah! Mir doch egal."  
"Seit wann das?"  
"Seit jetzt, ok? Und nun verschwinde.", verlangte der Slytherin und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie.  
"Was ist nur mit dir los?"  
"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nicht einkaufen gehen wollte."  
"Das meine ich nicht, Draco und das weißt du. Seit Dads Gespräch bist du schon so komisch. Ich kann mir ungefähr denken worum es geht." Zögerlich legte Alexander dem Blonden die Hand auf die Schulter, der zusammen zuckte.  
"...du hast Recht. Das Gespräch geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Es ist so eine große Verantwortung, auf die ich wirklich keinen Bock habe.", schnaubte der Slytherin und strich sich durch die Haare.  
"Du musst sie nun mal übernehmen. Du weißt nun das Geheimnis der Teufelskinder. Du bist erwählt worden und daran führt kein Weg vorbei. Zu viele Kinder von Luzien wurden im Stich gelassen. Soll es noch einmal passieren?", vergewisserte sich der Braunhaarige und drückte leicht zu.

"Wieso ich? Es gibt so viele Leute, die diese Aufgabe gerne übernehmen würden."  
"Aber Luzien traut nur unserer Familie. Wir sind die einzigen, die er neben seiner Macht duldet. Und als einziger, der noch in Frage kommt, bist du, Draco. Und sag mir, wenn ich mich irre, aber du magst den Kleinen, oder?"  
"... wie kommst du darauf? Nie! Niemals würde ich Potter leiden können!"  
Alexander lächelte nur nachsichtig und zog seinen Bruder auf die Füße.  
"Du wirst deine Aufgabe meistern. Wenn ich es geschafft habe, dann wirst du es auch bewältigen."  
"Soll das eine Aufmunterung sein?"  
"Eigentlich schon."  
"Na, dann ist sie aber reichlich daneben gegangen."  
"Schade. Ich habe es zumindest versucht."

"Toll. Aber jetzt sollte ich diesen Pulli zurückbringen.", stöhnte Draco und marschierte auf den Laden zu.  
"Brauchst du nicht.", sprach der Braunhaarige kleinlaut und erwartete bereits den nächsten Wutausbruch.  
"Wieso?"  
"Nun, ich habe ihn dir gekauft."  
Zur Salzsäule erstarrt, blieb Draco stehen.   
"Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist."  
"Oh doch."  
Bevor Draco in eine Schimpftirade fallen konnte, tauchte plötzlich eine Feuersäule neben ihnen auf und kein geringerer als Luzien trat freudestrahlend hervor.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Die Entführung

„Oh, Luzien!", begrüßte Alexander den Herrn der Unterwelt freundlich und stupste nicht gerade sanft in die Seite von Draco, der sein Gesicht schmerzhaft verzog und böse zu seinem Bruder sah.

„Man, das hat weh getan!", zischte der blonde Junge und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme.

„Sei nicht so unhöflich.", flüsterte Alexander leise und blickte unsicher zu Luzien, der breit grinsend vor ihnen stand.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich könnte mich auch nicht leiden, wenn ich mich der Entscheidung der Eltern einfach so ergeben müsste. Du musst ganz schön wütend sein, Draco."

Der Slytherin schnaubte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schon möglich.", knirschte dieser und beobachtete dann die umherlaufenden Zauberer und Hexen.

„Oh je. So schnell verzeiht der mir nie.", meinte Luzien seufzend und strich sich dabei eine Strähne seines braunen Haares zur Seite.

„Wo ist eigentlich der Rest meiner Familie?"

„Die sind noch einkaufen. Und das könnte noch länger dauern, denn Blaise ist dabei.", erklärte Alexander und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Verstehe...ich hatte schon mal die Ehre dabei zu sein, wenn Mr. Zabini einem Kaufrausch verfällt... wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich gesagt, dass es die Hölle wäre."

Da musste auch Draco zustimmend nicken. Es graute ihm jetzt schon, im neuem Jahr wieder das Zimmer mit Zabini zu teilen. Er war zwar sein bester Freund, doch nerven tat Blaise trotzdem.

„Nun, dann bringt mich doch zu meinem Sohn. Ich will-" Bevor Luzien weiterreden konnte, kam Blaise auf sie zugerannt. Mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck und zitternden Händen, kam er vor den drei Personen zum Stehen. Schnaufend sah er sie alle an und schluckte noch mal.

„Schnell! Harry, er... er... ist-"

„Was ist mit meinem Sohn?", unterbrach Luzien den Jungen und packte diesen fest an den Schultern.

„Er ist zusammengebrochen. In einem Moment hatte er noch gelacht und im nächsten lag er mit bebendem Körper am Boden."

Sofort rannte Luzien zu dem Geschäft und stürmte besorgt in dieses hinein, gefolgt von Draco, Alexander und Blaise. Sogleich erkannte er seinen jüngsten Sohn.

Zu beiden Seiten saßen kniend die Zwillinge und betteten gerade Harrys Kopf auf Georges Schoß.

„Fred, George, was..."

,Dad, du hier?", fragte Fred etwas irritiert und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, um Luzien Platz zu machen.

„Ich wollte euch doch beim Einkaufen begleiten.", antwortete der braunhaarige Mann hastig und legte die Hand auf Harrys Stirn. Er schloss seine Augen.

„Dad, was hat er? Er sieht plötzlich so blass aus!"

Nun ließ sich auch Draco neben dem Gryffindor nieder und griff nach dessen Hand, die völlig verschwitzt war. Sanft drückte er zu. Der Slytherin verstand selber nicht, weshalb er das tat, doch er fühlte, dass es das Richtige war und so hielt er weiter fest die Hand des Jungen und überging dabei das kurze, verstehende Grinsen seines großen Bruders.

Luzien seufzte hörbar aus.

„Nichts schlimmes. Soweit man davon absieht, dass es viel zu früh ist."

„Was ist zu früh?", verlangte Fred zu wissen und streichelte Harry über die schweißnasse Stirn.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an euren 18ten Geburtstag? Was ihr da durchmachen musstet?"

„Aber... das geht doch nicht. Harry ist noch nicht volljährig."

„Das macht mir ja gerade Sorgen. Es ist nicht normal, dass diese Umwandlung zu diesem Zeitpunkt stattfindet."

„Umwandlung?" Fragend blickte Draco von einem zum anderen.

„Ja, Harrys Kräfte brechen aus. Sie entwickeln sich jetzt rasend schnell. Dann kann sehr belastend für solch einen jungen Körper sein. Sein Innerstes wandelt sich, doch sein Körper bleibt der Gleiche.", erklärte Alexander seinem Bruder fast monoton und stellte sich dann hinter die Zwillinge und drückte ihnen jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Es waren höllische Schmerzen, die wir erleiden mussten. Ohne Alexanders Hilfe und Zuneigung hätten wir es vielleicht nicht überlebt.", erzählte George weiter und sah dabei Draco fast flehend an.

„Deshalb musst du jetzt Harry helfen. Du wurdest gewählt, der Partner unseres Bruders zu sein. Stehe ihm bei, denn ohne dich ist er verloren... und wir verlieren ihn. Ob nun an den Tod oder an-" George stockte und kuschelte sich dann an Alexander, der mitleidig seinen Geliebten an sich zog.

„Moment einmal. Ihr bringt mich total durcheinander. Nur ich kann ihm helfen? Ich, als Malfoy, einem Potter? Entschuldigt, aber auch ich habe meinen Stolz.", knurrte der Slytherin arrogant und befreite sich aus Harrys Hand.

„Verdammt, Malfoy. Wie kann jemand so stur und blöd sein. Er-"

„SCHLUSS!" Wütend nahm Luzien seinen Jüngsten auf den Arm und stand auf.

„Wir diskutieren später weiter. Bringen wir ihn erst mal nach Hause." Sofort verschwand der Herr der Unterwelt in einer Feuersäule.

„Verdammt, Draco. Sei froh, dass dich Luzien nicht umgebracht hat. Hier geht es immerhin um seinen Sohn. Den du übrigens verschmähst. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viele Dämonen und sogar gefallene Engel bei ihm um die Hand des Jungen angehalten haben.", sagte Alexander zu seinem Bruder, der mit versteinertem Gesicht teilnahmslos an einer Wand lehnte.

„Bitte? So gut sieht er nun aber auch nicht aus."

„Draco, darum geht es nicht. Er ist der Sohn des Teufels. Viele erhoffen sich durch die Heirat mit dessen Sohn mehr Anerkennung und mehr Macht. Und normalerweise ist es Sitte, dass die Nachkommen Satans mit Dämonen verbunden werden. Dämonen achten auf die Reinheit des Blutes und sich mit Menschen zu paaren ist eine Anmaßung sonders gleichen."

„Aber Potter ist doch zur Hälfte Mensch."

„Ja, Draco, aber des Teufels Kind."

„Und das ist Erklärung genug?"

Alexander nickte.

„Phantastisch.", stöhnte Draco und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Ich habe die große Ehre, Harry ‚das goldene Kind Gryffindor' Potter zu ehelichen... Solange ich ihn nicht anfassen muss."

„Daran wirst du nicht vorbei kommen, Draco.", mischte sich Fred ein.

„Erst durch die Vereinigung, besonders bei Dämonen, bindet man sich komplett. Körper und Geist sind im Stadium des Höhepunktes synchron zueinander, sie vermischen sich und somit kann keiner mehr Hand an den jungen Dämon legen."

„So wie-"

„Ja... Harry muss vor ihnen beschützt werden und das ist nun mal deine Aufgabe. Er darf nicht in die Hände von ihnen fallen. Denn sonst ist er verloren... wie die anderen Kinder unseres Vaters."

„Fred hat recht. Hätten wir Alexander nicht gehabt, wären auch wir... oder wir hätten irgendeinen altersschwachen Dämon heiraten müssen. Grausig die Vorstellung." George schüttelte sich.

„Verschwinden wir von hier. Luzien wird sicher schon auf uns warten." Alle nickten zustimmend. George fasste Draco an der Schulter und Fred bei Alexander. Zusammen machten sie sich auf in die Unterwelt.

„Na typisch. Ich werde mal wieder völlig übergangen." Eingeschnappt rannte Blaise aus dem Geschäft und schmollte vor sich hin.

„Dad, wie geht es ihm?"

Gebannt starrten alle auf das kleine Häufchen Elend, dass zusammengekauert in einem riesigen Bett lag und fast in den Decken und Kissen versank.

„Es geht. Er schläft seelenruhig. Ein gutes Zeichen."

„Wann wird die Umwandlung vorbei sein, Luzien?"

„Ungewiss. Bei manchen dauert es länger, bei anderen ist es nach wenigen Stunden vorbei. Es kommt darauf an, wann Draco seine Aufgabe erledigt." Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte sich Luzien zu dem blonden Slytherin, der leicht rot wurde.

„Du kannst dir also denken, was ich von dir verlange?"

„Mhm.", antwortete Draco leicht verlegen und drehte sein Gesicht weg.

Alle lächelten vergnügt.

„Er ist zur Hälfte ein Mensch. Solch eine Verbindung gibt es zum ersten Mal... Noch nie hat sich ein Dämon mit einem Menschen gepaart. Dieses Verbot kam von mir... Letztendlich habe ich mich selbst nicht daran gehalten."

„Und was seid dann ihr?"

„Wir sind zum Teil Engel, Draco. Unsere Mutter war ein Geschöpf des Himmels. Aber sie starb schon kurz nach unserer Geburt. Sie soll wunderschön gewesen sein.", offenbarte George und strahlte kurz.

„Ah ja." Mehr konnte Draco nicht sagen. Die ganze Situation überforderte ihn einfach. Seine Aufgabe, dann sein Bruder und jetzt sollte er auch noch mit Harry Potter schlafen.

Ok, er musste sich eingestehen, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht unattraktiv war. Aber nie wollte er sich mit einem Gryffindor einlassen. Schon gar nicht mit dem Löwen schlechthin.

„Wir lassen dich alleine mit ihm, Draco. Rede mit Harry, sobald er aufwacht.", sprach Luzien und klopfte dem Blonden aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Ich nehme dich gerne in meine Familie auf. Dein Vater hat mir mal einen großen Dienst erwiesen und ich zahle meine Schulden immer zurück." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Herr der Unterwelt und mit ihm George, Fred und Alexander, der seinen kleinen Bruder noch beschwörend anguckte.

Dann war Draco alleine.

Zögerlich setzte er sich neben Harry aufs Bett und starrte minutenlang auf den Schwarzhaarigen hinab. Langsam wanderte seine Hand zum Gesicht des Liegenden und streichelte fast zärtlich über die Augenbrauen hinunter zum Mund.

„Sehr toll. Ich darf also meinem Erzfeind die Ehre zu teil werden lassen, mit Draco Malfoy ein Schäferstündchen abhalten zu dürfen. Ich bin begeistert. Verdammt, Potter, wieso musst immer du dich in mein Leben einmischen? So schreckliche Dinge habe ich dir nun auch wieder nicht angetan."  
,Doch, Draco. Du hast mir damals in der ersten Klasse sehr weh getan." Kam es plötzlich brüchig von dem Gryffindor, der flatternd die Augen öffnete.

„Du hast meinen aller ersten Freund beleidigt. Das konnte ich dir nie verzeihen."

Der Blonde erschrak, als Harry begann zu sprechen. Sofort zog er seine Hand zurück und rutschte ein wenig von dem Schwarzhaarigen weg.

„Ach ja? Und? Weaselby hatte es nicht anders verdient."

„Warum? Nur weil er arm war?"  
,Nicht nur. Das eine Reinblutfamilie so heruntergekommen lebte, verletzte meine Ehre als reinblütiger Zauberer."

„Du achtest auch nur auf Äußerlichkeiten, oder? Sag mir, hältst du mich für schön?"

„Was soll diese Frage?"

Harry setzte sich auf und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich. Mit intensiven smaragdgrünen Augen, die durch das Halbdunkel im Zimmer mystisch aussahen, musterte er Draco, der sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

„Sie war doch klar und präzise gestellt: Findest du mich schön?"

„Darum geht es hier nicht."

„Doch, genau darum geht es. Ich weiß, was mein Vater von dir verlangt. Ich weiß, dass ich mit dir schlafen muss, damit wir dann gebunden sind und doch verstehe ich nicht, wieso gerade du und warum überhaupt diese Sache Ich... ich mag dich, Draco und doch hasse ich dich. Seit wir hier sind, spielst du mit mir. Das... das macht mich... wahnsinnig. Du verwirrst mich."

Harrys Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser. Kleine Tränen bildeten sich in den Augenwinkeln des Schwarzhaarigen, der immer noch unverwandt seinen Blick auf Draco gerichtet hatte.

„Glaubst du ich begreife diese Geschichte in ihrem gesamten Ausmaß? Ich habe gewiss mehr Ahnung von der momentanen Situation als du und doch bin ich nicht schlauer. Außerdem verwirrst du mich ebenfalls. Wie ich dich hasse, Harry Potter. Weißt du wie gut es tut, dies zu sagen? Ich hasse dich inbrünstig und doch..."

Der Slytherin stoppte. Konnte er es sagen? Gab er nicht zuviel seiner eigenen Seele preis? Sein Innerstes, dass er für immer in sich eingeschlossen hatte?

Draco schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

Nein, niemanden ging es was an, wie sich ein Draco Malfoy fühlte und dachte.

„Und doch?" Harry befreite sich aus den vielen Decken und krabbelte langsam auf den Blonden zu.

„Sag es!", forderte der Gryffindor mit Nachdruck. Sein Körper zitterte und er fühlte, dass er gleich vor Erschöpfung zusammenklappen würde.

„Bitte, Draco."

„Was willst du hören? Das ich eventuell eine klitzekleine Möglichkeit besteht, dass ich interessiert an dir bin? Das ich mich in dich verlieben könnte? Das ich der Forderung deines Vaters zu gerne nachkomme? Niemals, hörst du? NIEMALS! Ich hasse dich und ich bin froh, dass es so ist. Du bist ein Potter, ein Gryffindor, meiner nicht würdig."

Mit eiskalten grauen Augen fixierte Draco sein Gegenüber, der immer noch auf allen vieren, nun das Laken anstierte.

„Belügst du dich nicht selbst? Es ist zu einfach, nicht wahr? Auch ich habe mich immer angeschwindelt. Und dabei... dabei bist du... du für... mich-"

„Nein, Potter, halt den Mund!", schrie der Malfoyspross und packte den Kleineren unsanft am Oberarm und zog ihn auf die Knie.

„Draco, ich-"

Bevor Harry weiter reden konnte, drückte ihn Draco hart auf die Matratze. Er beugte sich über den Gryffindor und unterband jedes weitere Wort mit seinen Lippen. Fest und fordernd presste sich sein Mund auf den des Schwarzhaarigen, der fassungslos die Augen aufriss und sich in den Pullover des anderen festkrallte.

Immer wilder wurden die Lippen, die etwas in Harrys Innersten erweckten. Seine Smaragde schlossen sich wie von selbst und auch wenn es keine leidenschaftliche, noch zarte Liebkosung war, konnte er nicht widerstehen, lustvoll aufzustöhnen.

Dracos Hände suchten Halt in den schwarzen Haaren des Gryffindors, der den Blonden näher an sich zog. Immer rücksichtloser nahm der Slytherin die Lippen des Untenliegenden in Besitz und forderte ohne Widerstand den Einlass für seine Zunge. Harry gab nach und keuchte auf, als diese in seiner Mundhöhle verschwand und sich das holte, was sie brauchte.

Dem Gryffindor liefen Tränen die Wangen hinab. Er verstand selber nicht, warum, doch er

ahnte, dass es mit Dracos Tat zusammenhing. Kein Funken Liebe oder Zuneigung lag in diesem ‚Überfall' und das stimmte ihn traurig. Doch wollte er auch nicht den Kuss unterbrechen. Zu sehr verlangte es ihm nach solchen Zärtlichkeiten, die ja eigentlich keine waren.

Dann lösten sich Dracos Finger aus Harrys Haaren und fuhren unter das T-Shirt des Kleineren. Unerbittlich untersuchten sie jede Stelle, die sie fanden, strichen, kniffen und neckten die überaus empfindliche Haut, spielten regelrecht mit Harry Körper. Danach wanderte sie zu der Boxershorts und strich am Bund der Hose entlang. Nach augenblicklichen des Zögerns stießen sie vor in unbekanntes Terrain, um auch dies auszukundschaften.

Erst da wehrte sich Harry. Er versuchte den Blonden von sich zu schieben, schaffte es aber nur den Kuss zu lösen.

Dracos Hand verharrte am Unterleib.

„Nein, Draco... nicht.. nicht so.. bitte!", wimmerte der Schwarzhaarige bittend und sah dann zur Seite, um nicht in die eisigen Sturmböen des Slytherin zu versinken.

„Ach nein? Gerade eben warst du noch scharf darauf von mir genommen zu werden.", hauchte Draco trocken und saugte dann an dem geradezu angebotenen und freiliegenden Ohr des Unteren.

„Nein!"

„Du tust ja so, als ob du noch Jungfrau wärst.", murmelte der Slytherin und leckte genüsslich über die Ohrmuschel.

Harry erschauderte. Gänsehaut machte sich auf seinem Rücken bemerkbar und er errötete.

„Ich verstehe. Umso mehr Spaß habe ich."

„Draco. Bitte! Ich will..."

„Was willst du?"

Die Hand des Blonden wanderte weiter hinab und strich unerbittlich über die gesamte Länge des Goldenen Jungen, der darauf nur ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen erwidern konnte.

„Ich..."

„Du?"

„So möchte ich mein erstes Mal nicht verlieren. Du sollst mich dabei lieben."

Ruckartig entfernte sich Draco von Harry und stand rasch vom Bett auf. Sofort lief er im Zimmer auf und ab, immer wieder etwas vor sich hernuschelnd.

Der Gryffindor beobachtete ihn dabei und versuchte, seine schneller Atmung wieder zu normalisieren. Er wusste, hätte Draco einfach weitergemacht, hätte er sich kommentarlos ihm hingegeben. Viel zu verführerisch verhielt sich der Slytherin, auch wenn er Kälte und Unantastbarkeit ausstrahlte, so schien es ihm wirklich angemacht zu haben.

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er verstand nicht, was er hier dachte. Ein Malfoy, der sich ohne zu fragen an ihm vergriff und keine Rücksicht auf ihn nahm, erregte ihn.

Er hielt sich selbst für verrückt.

Der Schwarzhaarige schluchzte erstickt und kauerte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen.

War es denn zu viel verlangt, einfach nur geliebt zu werden? Klar, er hatte seine Familie, doch die zählte nicht wirklich. Er brauchte jemanden, der ihm eine andere Liebe entgegenbrachte, eine Liebe, die einem weh tat und dabei doch schwingende Flügel verlieh. Eine Liebe, die keine Bedenken zuließ und doch dazu anregte, über sie selbst Gedanken zu verschwenden. Eine Liebe, die-

Er unterbrach sich selbst. Nie könnte jemand ihm solch eine Liebe geben. Das war wohl nicht sein Schicksal.

Durch eine sanfte Hand auf seinem Kopf, schrak Harry aus seinen Grübeleien.

„Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich liebe dich nun mal nicht, Potter."

Sachte hob der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf.

„Und vorspielen möchte ich dir auch nichts. Vielleicht hasse ich dich sogar nicht mehr, doch Liebe... Nie... das liegt nicht in meiner Natur."

„Ich weiß, Draco. Aber wenn ich mich mit dir.. vereinigen muss, dann...dann bitte nicht so."

Der Slytherin nickte und küsste den Kleineren auf den Mund.

„Wir müssen miteinander klar kommen."

„Ja... aber ich.. Draco, ich... du bist mir-"

„Nein, sage es nicht. Es wird dir nur wehtun und ich kann damit nichts anfangen. Ich will es auch gar nicht hören, Potter. Schweig einfach und lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

„So ist das also. Es ist für dich nur eine leidliche Aufgabe, die du nur schnell abharken willst... Weißt du, was schlimmer ist, als gehasst zu werden? Jemanden egal zu sein."

Draco schwieg.

„Verstehe."

Geknickt ließ Harry den Kopf hängen. Wieder flossen unaufhörlich nasse Tränen aus seinen Augen und tropften auf das Bettlaken.

„Ich werde dich nicht anlügen. Das Einzige, was ich dir geben kann, ist die Wahrheit. Ich empfinde nichts für dich. Ich liebe dich nicht, noch mag ich dich. Du bist mir gleichgültig. Ich tue nur das, was mein Vater verlangt."

„Schon klar."

Der Gryffindor wischte sich über die Augen und zeigte dann zur Tür.

„Geh bitte."

Draco verschwand wortlos.

Nun saß Harry allein auf dem zu großen Bett und spürte eine tiefe Leere in sich. Sein Körper fühlte sich taub an und plötzlich war ihm einfach nur klamm und kalt. Ohne jeglichen Glanz in den Smaragden starrte er die Wand an, verschloss sich in seinem Inneren.  
Dadurch bemerkte er nur wie in Trance, dass sich die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss.

Sein Bett senkte sich dicht neben ihm. Dann umschlossen ihn zwei Arme und drückten ihn an eine kräftige Brust.

„Armer, junger Herr. So allein?"

Die Hände strichen ihm zärtlich über den Bauch und beruhigten so den Jungen noch mehr.

„Du bist ja völlig in deiner eigenen Welt gefangen. Hat man dir so wehgetan?"

Die Stimme klang rau, kräftig und männlich. Sie erzeugte bei Harry einen eisigen, doch irgendwie angenehmen Schauer.

Sehr langsam drehte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf soweit, dass er dem hinter sich Sitzenden ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

Zwei tiefblaue Augen musterten ihn fast leidenschaftlich. Schönes, langes, blondes Haar kitzelte ihn an den Wangen.

Und da erkannte der Gryffindor, wer ihn hier umarmte.

Es war der Mann in der blauen Kleidung, der am Morgen mit seinem Vater geredet hatte.

„Sie? Aber-"

Der Mann legte einen Finger auf Harrys Mund.

„Scht. Sage nichts. Es ist besser."

Der Junge nickte einfach.

„Du gehst jetzt mit mir. Ich bringe dich weg von hier."

„Wo-"   
Der Fremde drückte seine Lippen kurz auf die von Harry.

„Das ist für dich irrelevant. Für dich ist nur wichtig, dass du dort geliebt werden wirst."

Der Blonde nahm ihn auf den Arm und presste ihn an sich. Er erhob sich vom Bett und lächelte den Kleineren lieblich an.

„Du gehörst hier nicht hin. Dein Schicksal sieht anders aus. Und es sagt, dass dein Lebensweg nicht hier weitergehen wird."

Wieder nickte Harry nur zustimmend.

Er verstand nicht, warum er dem Mann so sehr vertraute, doch er strahlte eine Harmonie und Zufriedenheit aus, die ihn nur beruhigte und ihm zeigte, dass er bei ihm glücklich werden konnte.

Kurz dachte er an seine Familie zurück, doch der Gedanke verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Zögerlich schmiegte sich der Gryffindor an den Blonden und seufzte wohlig auf.

„Junger Herr, du wirst ab jetzt nie mehr leiden müssen. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

Gleißendes, weißes Licht umhüllte die beiden Gestalten. Das Zimmer verschwand und machte Platz für etwas, dass Harry sich zu träumen nie gewagt hätte. Jetzt wusste er mit Sicherheit: Hier würde er sein wahres Glück finden.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Elias

Mit offnem Mund starrte Harry durch die große Halle, in der sie gelandet waren. Sofort zappelte der Gryffindor in den Armen des Blonden, der ihn immer noch trug. Lächelnd ließ ihn der Mann hinunter und beobachtete belustigt den Jungen, der in der Halle umherwuselte und alles staunend untersuchte.

„Das ist wunderschön hier.", jauchzte Harry und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Dann wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder dem Blonden zu, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand stand.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry, der nun neben dem Mann im blauen Umhang Halt machte.

„Avalon, die Stadt der Engel.", antwortete er und machte eine ausschweifende Geste.

„Das Zentrum des Himmelreiches."

Der Junge zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Aber… aber ich… bin doch-"

„Beruhige dich. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, junger Herr."

„Junger Herr?"

„Deine Fragen werden bald beantwortet." Der blonde Mann lauschte.

„Wohl doch eher, als ich gedacht hatte.", berichtigte er sich selbst.

Fragend sah ihn Harry an.

„Wir sollten erstmal deine Kleidung wechseln.", überging der Blauäugige den Blick des Gryffindors.

Er klatschte in die Hände. Daraufhin umhüllte den Schwarzhaarigen ein weißer Schein. Als er nachließ, stand Harry mit neuer Kleidung da. Mit überraschendem Gesichtsausdruck wanderten seine Smaragde an sich herunter.

Sein Körper steckte in einem weißen, engen T-Shirt und in einer Stoffhose gleicher Farbe und seine Füße zierten weiße Turnschuhe.

Harrys Hand fuhr zu seinen Haaren, die plötzlich nicht mehr borstig und wuschelig von seinem Kopf abstanden, sondern gepflegt und seidig herabhingen.

„Wie haben sie das mit den Haaren-"

Der Gryffindor stockte und sah den Mann mit großen Augen an.

„Unwichtig. Guck lieber dort rüber." Der Blonde zeigte auf das Tor ihm gegenüber, das sich eben gerade öffnete und mehrere Personen freigab. An der Spitze ging ein Mann mit braunen, langen Haaren, blassem Gesicht und grünen Augen, die zu Harrys Erschrecken die gleiche Farbe hatten, wie die seinen.

Die Gruppe kam vor ihnen zum Stehen. Der blonde Mann verbeugte sich respektvoll.

„Mein Herr.", begrüßte er den Vorangegangenen.

„Ah, Saniel. Du bist schon zurück.", redete der Neuankömmling seinen Untergebenen an und wedelte mit der Hand, wodurch der Blonde wieder gerade stand.

„Ja, Herr und ich habe ihren Auftrag erfüllt." Saniel drehte sich zu Harry und fasste ihn an den Schultern.

„Harry Potter.", stellte der Blonde den Jungen vor, der immer noch von den smaragdgrünen Augen seines Gegenübers fasziniert war.

Der Braunhaarige lächelte erfreut.

„Schön, schön. Du bist also der jüngste Spross von Luzien."

Harry nickte nur höflich.

„Und wenn ich richtig liege, bist du der Sohn von James Potter. Also halb Mensch, halb Dämon."

„Ja, Sir. Das ist richtig.", sagte Harry und senkte verlegen den Blick.

„Du wunderst dich über die Augen, nicht wahr? Nun, das kommt daher, dass wir miteinander verwandt sind, Harry."  
Der Gryffindor schaute wieder hoch.

„Luzien, dein Vater, ist mein Bruder."

„Wie?" Harry war erstaunt. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, hier im Himmelreich jemanden aus der Familie zu finden.

„Aber dann müssten sie ja auch-"

„Ein Dämon sein? Nein, ich bin ein hundertprozentiger Engel… wie mein Bruder es zuvor war, bevor er sich gegen Gott auflehnte."

Das Gesicht des Braunhaarigen verzerrte sich zu einer Maske des Hasses, die aber schnell wieder verschwand.

Harry erschauderte, als er das sah.

Was musste zwischen den Brüdern vorgefallen sein, damit solch eine Wut entstehen konnte?

„Aber erstmal sollte ich mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Laraziel. Der Herr über die Engel." Laraziels Stimme hallte an den weißen Marmor wider und wurde zurückgeworfen.

Wieder lief Harry eine unangenehme Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Der Engel war ihm irgendwie unheimlich, doch andererseits zog er ihn magisch an.

„Lebe dich erst mal ein, Harry. In ein paar Tagen werden wir erneut miteinander reden." Laraziel verabschiedete sich und verließ mit seinem Gefolge die Halle.

Der Schwarzhaarige Junge seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Alles in Ordnung, junger Herr?", fragte Saniel besorgt nach und drehte den Jungen zu sich um, um ihn in die Smaragde zu schauen.

„Ja, ich… es nur ein wenig zuviel für mich gewesen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sonst geht es."

„Kommt, junger Herr. Ich bringe euch auf euer Gemach." Saniel streichelte Harry durch die schwarzen Strähnen und über die Wange. Der Junge schloss kurz die Augen.

„Ja, ich bin müde.", gähnte der Gryffindor plötzlich und wankte leicht.

„Das ist jetzt wirklich das Beste, wenn ihr schlafen geht.", stimmte Saniel zu und hob den Jungen hoch.

„Was-" Erschrocken quietschte er auf.

„Ihr fallt mir noch vor Erschöpfung um, junger Herr.", sprach der blonde Mann eisern und marschierte mit dem Kleineren auf eine Treppe zu.

„Könnte gut möglich sein.", nuschelte Harry und kuschelte sich an die Brust des Engels.

Sie erreichten einen Korridor, den sie eine Weile entlang gingen. Vor einer weißen Tür blieben sie stehen.

„Das ist euer Zimmer, junger Herr. Erholsamen Schlaf." Saniel stellte ihn auf die eigenen Füße und ging.

Wieder riss Harry seinen Mund auf und schmatzte. Er sollte jetzt wirklich ins Bett liegen.

Mit halbgeöffneten Augen betrat er den Raum und schlurfte auf das Bett zu, ohne Aufmerksamkeit für seine Umgebung aufzubringen. Harry ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen und setzte über in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Grelles Sonnenlicht schien durch die großen Panoramafenster und kitzelte den schlafenden Jungen an der Nase. Er nieste und kratzte sich. Grummelnd drehte er das Gesicht zur anderen Seite und zog das Kissen über den Kopf.

Jemand lachte amüsiert.

Sofort befreite sich Harry aus dem Bettzeug und setzte sich stark zwinkernd auf. Er gähnte und wischte sich über die Augen. Dann sah er sich im Raum um und entdeckte genau neben seinem Bett einen jungen Mann auf dem Boden sitzen, der ihn keck und belustigt angrinste.

„Wer bisn du?", gähnte der Gryffindor ausgedehnt.

„Elias. Und du bist Harry Potter, stimmt´s?"

„Hm! Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry und ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen.

„Hier im Palast bleibt nichts für lange geheim.", antwortete Elias und hüpfte auf, um sich zu Harry auf das Bett zuschmeißen.

„Wie bei mir auf Hogwarts.", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige und musterte sein Gegenüber, der im Schneidersitz vor ihm saß. Sein Blick schweifte über die blauschwarzen, kürzeren Haare, die Elias ins Gesicht hingen. Trotzdem konnte Harry ganz genau erkennen, welche Augenfarbe der junge Mann hatte: smaragdgrün.

Harry erschrak.

„Sag mal, bist du irgendwie mit Laraziel verwandt… oder… oder mit Luzien?"

„Bitte wen? Luzien? Sagt mir nichts. Und Laraziel. Ich bitte dich! Das wäre zu schön, mit dem Herrn der Engel verwandt zu sein."

„Also nein."

„Habe ich doch gerade gesagt, Harry.", lächelte Elias und wuschelte dem Gryffindor durch die vom Schlaf abstehenden Haare.

Harry grübelte. Irgendetwas war faul. Solch intensive grüne Augen hatte bisher nur jemand aus der Familie. Aber wenn Elias sagte, dass er nicht dazu gehörte, dann musste es so sein.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schob den Gedanken beiseite.

„He, sag nicht, du hast in diesen Sachen geschlafen.", meinte der junge Mann und zupfte an Harrys zerknittertem T-Shirt.

„Öhm, doch." Verlegen kratzte sich der Gryffindor am Kopf und lächelte leicht.

„Also, so kannst du nicht zum Frühstück.", erwiderte Elias und stand vom Bett auf, wobei er den Schwarzhaarigen mit sich zum Kleiderschrank zog. Er öffnete ihn und schnappte sich willkürlich ein paar Kleidungstücke daraus. Dann betrachtete er den Kleineren kritisch.

„Na, weiß muss nicht unbedingt sein."

Wieder kramte er im riesigen Schrank herum, bevor er ein sonnengelben Pullover und eine schwarze Stoffhose hervorzog.

„So, Kleiner. Ab mit dir ins Bad. In 5Minuten bist du fertig.", befahl Elias mit einem Grinsen und schupste Harry zur Badezimmertür, die plötzlich erschien.

Der Gryffindor stöhnte gequält auf und stolperte ins Bad.

Nach wenigen Minuten trat er fertig angezogen heraus und ging auf den Blauschwarzhaarigen zu.

„Na, perfekt.", pfiff Elias und schnappte sich den Kleineren am Arm und führte ihn aus dem Raum ein paar Gänge weiter in eine mittelgroße Halle, in der eine riesige, runde Tafel, an der mehrere junge Frauen und Männer saßen, viel Platz beanspruchte. Alle Augen huschten zu Harry und musterten ihn mit freundlichem, strahlendem Gesicht.

Der Gryffindor fühlte sich sofort wohl unter den Anwesenden und lächelte ungezwungen jedem zu.

Elias drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich daneben. Nun erschien vielerlei Essen auf dem Tisch. Brötchen und Croissants, Müsli und hart gekochte Eier, Marmelade, Wurst und Käse füllten die Tafel.

Harry machte große Augen. Das war weit mehr, als jemals den Gryffindortisch in Hogwarts geziert hatte. Mit knurrenden Magen griff er nach einem Croissant, das er mit Erdbeermarmelade bestrich und in das er dann herzhaft hinein biss.

Alle Anwesenden kicherten und aßen dann selbst.

Nach dem Frühstück saß Harry mit Elias und drei weiteren Personen im Zimmer von seinen Freund und unterhielt sich mit ihnen.

„Sag mal, Harry. Wie alt bist du?", wollte Ariell wissen, eine junge Frau mit blonden, lockigen Haaren und grünbraunen Augen.

„17."

„So jung? Das heißt, du bist unser Nesthäkchen und nicht mehr Elias, der mit seinen 22 Jahren der Jüngste war.", erklärte Naniel, ein sommersprossiger Mann mit braunen Haaren und grünen Augen. Smaragdgrün.

Als Harry das erkannte, begann er unkontrolliert zu zittern.

„Was hast du, Harry?", fragte Elias besorgt und tastete nach der Stirn des Schwarzhaarigen. „Bist du krank?"

Harrys Zittern nahm zu.

„Ich… na ja… Ihr alle habt grüne Augen und wenn nicht, dann wenigstens gemischt mit einer anderen Farbe.", nuschelte der Gryffindor und schaute die anderen unsicher an, während diese sich nur verwirrt anguckten.

„Harry, was ist daran ungewöhnlich?", fragte der Mann, deren Namen der Schwarzhaarige vergessen hatte.

„Es ist… Ach, vergesst es.", murmelte er und winkte ab.

„Sagt mir lieber, wie ihr hierher gekommen seid."

„Wir waren schon immer hier.", klärte Ariell den Kleinen auf.

„Seid wir denken können."

„Und wo sind eure Eltern?"

„Eltern? Was sind Eltern?"

„Elias, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du nicht weißt, was Eltern sind." Fassungslos starrte Harry seinen Freund an, dessen grüne Smaragde ihn interessiert anstierten.

Der Gryffindor seufzte.

„Eltern haben dich gezeugt und aufgezogen. Sie lieben dich und versuchen dir eine angenehme Kindheit zu bescheren."

„Kindheit?"

„Ja, Kindheit. Wenn du geboren wirst, bist du ein Baby und dann wächst du zum Kind heran und dann zum Jugendlichen, wie ich einer bin. Die nächste Stufe ist dann der Erwachsene.", redete Harry mit wachsender Beunruhigung.

„Das ist ja interessant."

Alle nickten Naniel zustimmend zu.

„Aber ihr müsst doch auch Kinder gewesen sein!"

„Nein, wir waren schon immer so.", unterstrich Elias die Unwissenheit.

„Das ist völlig unmöglich!", schrie Harry entsetzt, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Kopflos stürmte er durch die Gänge und verlief sich dabei arg. Irgendwann lehnte er sich an eine Wand und rutschte daran hinab. Seinen Kopf bettete er auf seinen Knien, die er mit seinen Armen umschlungen hatte.

Ein Beben lief durch seinen Körper und der Gryffindor schluchzte auf.

Er konnte die Unterhaltung mit den anderen vieren nicht nachvollziehen und erstrecht nicht verstehen.

Unwillkürlich dachte er an seine Eltern. An James und Luzien. Leider fiel ihm nicht mehr ein, wie der Rumtreiber ausgesehen hatte.

Harry stockte in seinen Gedanken. Wieso kam ihm nicht mehr das Äußere seines Vaters in den Sinn?

Der Schwarzhaarige drückte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Er versuchte an seine Brüder zu denken… Brüder… wie hießen sie?

Harry wimmerte.

Er sah seine Brüder nicht mehr vollständig vor seinem inneren Auge. Dort wo ihre Gesichter sein sollten, war nichts!

Panik schoss durch den zierlichen Körper. Seine Erinnerungen verschwanden, verpufften und erst jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, bemerkte er es.

„Nein!", krächzte Harry.

„Wie kann das sein?", heulte der Gryffindor. Tränen kullerten an seinen geröteten Wangen hinab und durchnässten den Kragen seines Pullovers.

„Harry?", flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme. Der Gryffindor sah in die Richtung woher sie kam.

Elias stand mit traurigen und mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. Schnell überwand er die wenigen Schritte und kniete sich vor den Jungen hin.

„Harry, was ist los?"

„Elias, ich… ich vergesse meine Familie. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie sie aussehen.", stieß Harry bruchstückhaft hervor und fiel in die Arme seines Freundes.

„Mein Vater… wie heißt er noch mal? Elias, werde ich verrückt?"

Hilfe suchend krallte sich der Gryffindor in Elias T-Shirt, der nicht so genau wusste, wie er mit dem Jungen umgehen sollte.

„Kleiner. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen. Doch ich weiß nicht, was mit dir passiert!", sagte der Blauschwarzhaarige beunruhigt. Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand über Harrys Kopf und spielte mit den Haarsträhnen, die wieder ungebändigt abstanden.

„Warum? Machen die das hier extra?"

„Harry, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Wieso sollten sie?"

„Er hasst meinen Vater. Vielleicht bin ich so eine Art Gefangener, vielleicht will er so seinem Bruder Schmerzen zufügen.", äußerte Harry seine Vermutungen und hob sein Gesicht, um Elias in die Augen zu schauen.

Kurz entflammte in ihm eine Erkenntnis, etwas was mit der Intensität von Elias Augen zu tun hatte, etwas, was völlig logisch war und Licht in diese Sache bringen konnte. Doch sofort legte sich eine graue Wolke um diese Gedanken und versperrte sie Harry.

Dieser schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich will meine Familie nicht vergessen."

„Kleiner, dass kann ich verstehen… doch … ich…" Elias unterbrach sich selbst.

„Wir können Saniel fragen gehen."

„Nein, Elias. Ich will jetzt hier mit dir sitzen bleiben und meine letzte genaue Erinnerung mit dir teilen.", sprach der Gryffindor plötzlich ganz ruhig, ohne jegliches Gefühl. „Draco."

„Draco?"

„Ja, ich glaube, ich liebe ihn. Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr, woher ich ihn kenne, doch da ist so ein warmes Gefühl. Ich sehe ihn genau vor mir, mit seinen eiskalten, grauen Augen, die mir trotz der Abneigung Herzklopfen verursachen, selbst wenn ich nur daran denke. Ich rieche fast die blonden Haarsträhnen, die ihm immer ins Gesicht hängen und einem dazu reizen, sie hinter das Ohr zu streichen."

Harry strich sich mit den Fingern über den Mund.

„Seine Lippen… Als er mich geküsst hatte, auch wenn es ohne Liebe geschah, hatte ich das Gefühl, der glücklichste Mensch zu sein. In diesem kurzen Augenblick fühlte ich mich wirklich frei. Ich liebe ihn… und selbst wenn ich ihn vergesse… Diese Emotion wird bleiben… in meinem Inneren.", endete der Gryffindor mit seiner Erklärung und kuschelte sich wieder an Elias.

„Wow, du musst diesen Draco wirklich aus tiefster Seele lieben.", schwärmte Elias und lächelte leicht gequält.

„Wen? Draco? Wer ist das?"

Geschockt löste der Ältere den Kleineren von sich und sah in die grünen Augen. Er erschauderte. Sie waren leer. So, als ob der Junge seelisch tot wäre.

„Harry, kannst du dich nicht daran erinnern, was du mir eben gerade anvertraut hast?"

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst."

Elias stöhnte. Er nahm den Schwarzhaarigen wieder in die Arme. Er schloss seine Smaragde und dachte nach.

Der Junge hatte Recht gehabt. Etwas lief hier nicht so, wie es sollte. Doch er konnte sich nicht mit der Aussage des Jungen abfinden, dass Laraziel daran schuld sein sollte. Schließlich war er der ranghöchste Engel und solche Geschöpfe bedienten sich nicht solcherlei Taktiken.

Aber wenn doch? War es möglich? Sollten sie so hinterlistig sein und den Jungen nach und nach vernebeln?

Ein anderer, perverser Gedanke schlich sich in seinen Kopf.

Und was war mit ihm? Hatte man ihm das Gleiche angetan? Und seinen Freunden?

Was verbarg man vor ihnen? Was sollten sie vergessen?

Elias musste es herausfinden. Koste es, was es wolle, für diesen Jungen in seinen Armen… und für sich selbst!


	8. Chapter 8

8. Schuldgefühle

Besorgt brachte Elias Harry in sein Zimmer, wo er den mittlerweile schlafenden Jungen ins Bett legte und die Decke über ihn ausbreitete. Sanft strich er dem Jungen durch die schwarzen Haare und seufzte ausgedehnt.

Wer konnte so etwas einem Jungen antun?

Schon eine Weile dachte er über diese regelrechte Amnesie nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass auch ihm gewisse Erinnerungen fehlen mussten. Doch in welcher Hinsicht und in wie weit, wusste er nicht.

Langsam beugte er sich über den Gryffindor und zog scharf seinen Geruch ein. Dieser erinnerte ihn an jemanden und ehe er sich versah, drückte er seinen Mund auf den des Schwarzhaarigen. Er stöhnte auf, als der Geschmack des Jungen seine Lippen benetzte und unwillkürlich verlangte sein Körper nach mehr. Er intensivierte den Kuss und achtete gar nicht darauf, dass Harry aufwachte und seine Arme in seinen Nacken legte. Erst, als er die Liebkosung erwiderte, stutzte der Ältere und löste sich ein Stück vom Gryffindor.

„Harry, du-"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte Elias somit still zu sein.

„Scht. Elias, es fühlt sich so gut an. Mach bitte weiter!", bettelte Harry und drängte sich an den Blauschwarzhaarigen, der hart schluckte und dann der Bitte nach kam.  
Wieder vereinten sich ihre Lippen und fochten einen heißen Kampf aus, den keiner verlieren wollte.

Zu sehr waren sie voneinander abgelenkt, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie eine Person den Raum betrat und stockte, als er das Bild vor sich sah. Nach Sekunden der Überraschung, ging er mit schnellen Schritten auf die beiden jungen Männer zu und krallte sich Elias im Nacken, den er entsetzt gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte.

„WAS TUT IHR?", schrie Saniel wütend und warf den beiden tödliche Blicke zu.

„WAS DENKT ICH EUCH?"

„Aber, was hast du denn? Es ist doch nicht verboten, dass sich zwei Männer küssen.", stotterte Harry ängstlich und wollte auf Elias zukrabbeln, der sich gerade den Hinterkopf rieb und wankend vom Boden aufstand, doch Saniel unterband dies und packte den Jungen am Oberarm.

„Harry, bitte. Ihr dürft nicht zusammen sein.", versuchte Saniel den Jüngeren zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch diesem rollten plötzlich Tränen aus den Augen und er schluchzte weinerlich auf.

„Warum nicht? Ich fühle mich so allein…"

„Wieso? Du hast doch die anderen."

„Trotzdem… ich fühle mich irgendwie leer… so ausgelaugt, als ob irgendetwas fehlte, dass bis vor kurzem noch hier war… bei mir… in meinem Inneren."

Elias und Saniel zuckten auf diese Worte zusammen.

„Harry, du… du beschreibst gerade die Gefühle, die ich hatte und schon die ganze Zeit habe… aber wie geht das?"  
Entsetzt musterte der Blauschwarzhaarige den Gryffindor, bevor sich sein Gesicht verdüsterte. Ruckartig drehte er sich zu Saniel herum und schrie ihn zornig an.

„Du weißt, was hier los ist, oder, Saniel? Du weißt es ganz genau! Du bist uns eine Erklärung schuldig!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.", winkte der Engel ab und wollte schon gehen, doch Elias stellte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen vor ihn.

„Verdammt, hör zu. Sieh dir den Jungen an. Vor einer halben Stunde verriet er mir seine große Liebe! Draco Malfoy heißt diese Person! Und er hat ihn vergessen! Wie grausam ist das?

Sag was! Kannst du so etwas weiter mit ansehen? Wir sind hier über 20 Leute und jeder hat wohl sein Gedächtnis verloren. Wieso? Waren wir gefährlich für das Himmelreich? Wussten wir zuviel von den Plänen, die Laraziel ausgeheckt hatte?

Rede endlich! Ich möchte so nicht mehr weiterleben!", schrie Elias mit Zornestränen in den smaragdgrünen Augen. Dann fiel er auf die Knie.

„Das ist grausam. Einfach grausam.", hauchte er jetzt nur noch und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Wirst du damit leben können? Mit dem Gewissen, uns unsere Identität und Vergangenheit genommen zu haben?"

Saniel schwieg. Zu sehr waren nun seine Gedanken aufgewühlt, wegen dieser Ansprache des jungen Mannes. Mit starrem Blick ging er weiter auf die Tür zu, machte dabei einen Bogen um Elias und verließ das Zimmer.

„Draco?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit und sah Elias verwirrt an.

„Ach, Harry. Schon gut. Es bringt im Moment nichts, es dir jetzt zu erklären. Schlaf wieder."

Der Gryffindor nickte und mummelte sich wieder in die Decke und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

„Verdammt, hör zu. Sieh dir den Jungen an. Vor einer halben Stunde verriet er mir seine große Liebe! Draco Malfoy heißt diese Person! Und er hat sie vergessen! Wie grausam ist das?

Sag was! Kannst du so etwas weiter mit ansehen? Wir sind hier über 20 Leute und jeder hat wohl sein Gedächtnis verloren. Wieso? Waren wir gefährlich für das Himmelreich? Wussten wir zuviel von den Plänen, die Laraziel ausgeheckt hatte?

Rede endlich! Ich möchte so nicht mehr weiterleben!"

Diese Worte schwirrten immer noch in seinem Kopf herum, obwohl seid dieser Ansprache schon Stunden vergangen waren. Sie bewirkten etwas in ihm, verwirrten ihn umso mehr. Sie lösten Gefühle in ihm aus, die er nicht verstehen konnte… und ehrlich gesagt, wollte er sie auch nicht begreifen. Mit festem Schritt betrat er den Thronsaal von Laraziel, der auf seinem Thron saß und mit ein paar Engeln diskutierte. Tief verbeugte er sich, als er am Königssitz ankam.

„Ah, Saniel. Was gibt es neues?", begrüßte ihn sein Herrscher und schenkte ihm nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Keine Neuigkeiten, mein Herr."

„So? Was ist mit dem kleinen Harry? Erinnert er sich noch?"

„Nein, Sir." Saniel versuchte ein Knirschen der Zähne zu unterdrücken. „Er hat seine Vergangenheit und somit Luzien vergessen."

„Ausgezeichnet! Nun habe ich bald alle hier beisammen. Nun, die Zwillinge waren Pech, aber dafür werden sie elendig sterben. Jetzt fehlt nur noch einer." Laraziel schmunzelte bösartig.

„Mein Herr? Wen meinen Sie? Ich dachte, Harry Potter ist der letzte…"

„Aber nein! Es gibt da noch einen Jungen. Gerade mal 11 Jahre alt. Ich will, dass du ihn holst. So bald wie möglich."

„Aber er ist zu jung! Wir können ihm noch nicht das Gedächtnis löschen."

„Wer sagt, dass ich es löschen will? Er wird als mein Sohn erzogen und du wirst diese Erziehung übernehmen."

„Wie mein Gebieter wünscht."

„Sein Name ist Free Valentine. Seine Mutter ist eine Veela, somit ist er ein Dämon-Veela-Mix. Sehr ungewöhnlich."

„Ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen."

„Allerdings erst in ein paar Stunden. Gehe vorher noch mal in die Hölle und spioniere meinen überaus geliebten Bruder aus. Ich will wissen, ob Luzien schon heulend am Boden liegt." Ein dreckiges Grinsen zierte das Gesicht von Laraziel.  
Saniel verbeugte sich noch einmal und ging auf den Ausgang zu. Jeder Schritt wurde eine Qual für ihn und zerfraß ihn von innen heraus.

„Ach, Saniel."

Dieser drehte sich noch einmal zu seinen Herren um.

„Vergiss nie, auf welcher Seite du trotz deines Blutes stehst. Ich habe dich gegen die Einwürfe von den anderen Engeln an meinen Hof gelassen. Trotz deiner dämonischen Seite, bist du einer meiner besten Mitarbeiter geworden. Überlege es dir dreimal, wenn du hintergehen wirst."

Saniel nickte und eilte zügig aus dem Saal. Er verließ das Schloss und betrat den riesigen Garten, wo er einmal tief ein und aus atmete. Nun fühlte er sich befreiter und seine Gedanken waren nun klarer als zuvor. Doch dies brachte auch mit sich, dass er wieder ganz genau Elias vor seinen Augen sah, mit diesen intensiven, zornigen Smaragden, die so wunderschön gefunkelt hatten.  
Saniel schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. Der junge Mann hatte es ihm wohl angetan. Doch darum ging es nicht. Es ging hier nicht um sein unreines Engelsblut, hier ging es nicht mehr um die Treue zu seinem Herren. Hier ging es ganz allein um sein Gewissen und der Blonde musste sich eingestehen: Er hatte Schuldgefühle.

Ihm rann ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er an Laraziel dachte, als er über die Zwillinge sprach. Er wollte sie töten lassen. Doch er könnte es nicht tun… Irgendwie waren sie ihm an Herz gewachsen und auch Harry faszinierte ihn. Er konnte ihnen nicht noch mehr antun.

Und dann noch dieses Kind… Free Valentine. Es sollte mit Hass aufwachsen, Hass auf den eigenen Vater…. Nein, Saniel musste etwas tun… auch wenn er seinen Gebieter verraten musste, sein Gewissen hielt weitere Belastungen nicht aus.

Er saß in seinem Zimmer, das durch die schweren, schwarzen Brokatvorhänge verdunkelt

wurde. Nur eine einzelne kleine Kerze sorgte für etwas Licht und warf verzerrte Schatten an die Wände, die Angst einflößend und bedrohlich im huschenden Schein, ihre Tänze vollzogen.

Das Licht zeigte nur ungenau die Mimik des blonden Jungen, der auf einem Sessel Platz genommen hatte und starr an die Wand stierte. Er schien regelrecht durch sie hindurch zu blicken.

Er war in seinen Gedanken eingeschlossen, die sich nur um einen bestimmten schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor drehten, der seit Tagen vermisst wurde.

Und es war seine Schuld, seine gottverdammte Schuld. Er musste ja den Malfoy raushängen lassen, seine Gefühle verschließen, ignorieren und wehtun. Harry Potter Schmerzen zufügen, denn etwas anderes konnte er nicht. Blöder Malfoystolz. Durch ihn musste Luzien seinen jüngsten Sohn verlieren, durch ihn mussten Fred und George auf ihren Bruder verzichten. Doch deswegen hatte er keine Schuldgefühle.

Nein, es gab einen anderen Grund, einen Grund, der nur mit ihm zu tun hatte. Wie egoistisch.

Der Slytherin lächelte bitter.

Tagelang saß er nur hier und nahm keinen Bissen zu sich. Nur mal ein Schluck Wasser bekam sein Körper als Nahrungsmittel und dieser beschwerte sich schon. Doch auch das ignorierte der blonde Junge gekonnt. Seit Stunden saß er nur in diesem Zimmer und war gefangen in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt. Seit er von Luzien erfahren hatte, dass Harry entführt wurde… und das wahrscheinlich noch freiwillig.

Rückblick:

Wütend stürmte Luzien, Herrscher der Unterwelt, Satan höchstpersönlich, in das Zimmer des jüngsten Malfoys und krallte sich den Slytherin am Kragen, der ihn nur überrascht und fragend anschaute.

„WAS HAST DU GETAN?", schrie der Teufel mit donnernder Stimme und beförderte den Jungen mit einem harten Stoß auf das Bett.

„Ich- ich verstehe nicht.", stotterte Draco verwirrt und krabbelte auf der Matratze ein Stück rückwärts.

„Harry ist verschwunden!", sprach nun Luzien völlig ruhig, zu ruhig nach Dracos Geschmack. „Du musst etwas getan oder gesagt haben, denn ohne sein Einverständnis, kann ihn hier keiner wegholen."

„Ihr meint, er ist mit jemandem freiwillig mitgegangen?"

„Ja. Jemand aus meinem Gefolge. Es muss ein Dämon sein.", zischte Luzien und bedachte Draco wieder mit einem wütenden Blick.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Gar nichts! Sie sagte nur, dass ich ihm helfen werde.", nuschelte der blonde Slytherin und sah zur Seite.

„Das ist nicht alles, oder?" Luzien trat noch einen Schritt auf Draco zu.

„N-nein. Ich war nun mal ehrlich und informierte ihn, dass ich seine Gefühle niemals erwidern könnte.", stotterte Draco unmalfoyisch.

„DU HAST WAS? Kein Wunder, dass er hier weg wollte. WAS HAST DU DIR GEDACHT? Dieser Junge ist sehr zerbrechlich!"

„Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, dass er gleich so austickt.", versuchte sich der Malfoyspross herauszureden.

„Du kennst ihn schon sechs Jahre. Langsam müsstest du seine Launen kennen."

„Wozu? Ich habe nie darum gebeten ihn näher zu kennen.", keifte Draco nun aufgebracht und hüpfte vom Bett.

Luzien schnappte laut nach Luft.

„Lass dich die nächsten Tage nicht bei mir blicken. Das könnte für dich nämlich tödlich enden.", flüsterte Luzien scharf, wie ein beidseitig geschliffenes Schwert. Dann verließ er mit wehendem Umhang den Raum und ließ Draco mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

Ende

Seit diesem Gespräch saß er nun hier und verweigerte jedes Essen oder Gespräch mit seinem Bruder.

Gerade dieser klopfte sachte an die Zimmertür und betrat dann nach Sekunden Dracos Raum.

„Draco."

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht.

„Draco, bitte."  
Alexander ging hilflos auf seinen Bruder zu und kniete sich vor ihn. Sanft strich er eine Strähne des stumpfen Haares zur Seite, um in die sonst so glitzernden, grauen Augen zu schauen. Doch sie waren stumpf, fast leblos.

„Verdammt, lass dich nicht so hängen!", schrie der große Bruder und schüttelte den Jüngeren kräftig an den Schultern. Dracos Kopf rollte vor und zurück, doch sonst zeigte sich keine Regung.

Alexander ließ seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schoss fallen.

„Ach, Draco. Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Alexander mehr sich selbst, doch unerwartet bekam er eine Antwort.

„Harry.", hauchte der blonde Slytherin leise.

Der Braunhaarige lächelte.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht."

„Dann frag nicht so blöd, Alex.", sagte Draco nun mit fester Stimme und grinste schief.

„Wieder unter den Lebenden?"

„Sieht wohl so aus.", seufzte der Blonde und stand unsicher vom Sessel auf.

„Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen mehr Licht?"

„Bloß nicht. Dann erkenne ich ja, wie scheiße ich im Moment aussehe.", gähnte Draco und streckte sich.

„Bist du auf ein Ergebnis in deinen Überlegungen gekommen?", hakte Alexander neugierig nach und betrachtete seinen Bruder interessiert.

Dieser stoppte in der Bewegung und musterte Alexander.

„Das ihr Gryffindors immer so neugierig sein müsst."

„Das ist nun mal unser Wesen, Draco.", erklärte Alexander und erhob sich von seinen Knien.

„Du gehst nach deinen Vater. Der ist auch solch ein typischer Löwe.", schnaubte Draco und ging Richtung Bad.

„Du magst ihn nicht, stimmt´s?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?", lächelte der Slytherin zuckersüß und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Nach einer viertel Stunde trat ein verändert aussehender Draco Malfoy wieder heraus.

„Na, schon besser. So kenne ich dich.", begrüßte ihn Alexander, der die ganze Zeit, die Draco duschen war, auf dem Bett gelegen hatte.

„Aber du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, auf was für ein Ergebnis du gekommen bist und du musst eins gefunden haben, sonst wärst du nicht aus deiner Totenstarre erwacht."

„Ha, ha. Aber du hast Recht. Ich bin auf einen Nenner gekommen. Und zwar im Bezug auf meine Gefühle für diesen Bastard namens Harry Potter."

„Was sind es für Gefühle?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich das etwas angeht.", antwortete Draco genervt und plumpste in den Sessel.

„Typisch Malfoy.", knirschte Alexander und verschränkte die Arme.

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Wo denkst du hin."

Beide lachten, bevor Draco sich räusperte und ernst seinen Bruder anguckte.

„Können wir ihn zurückholen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Draco. Nur wenn er will."

„Er wird nicht wollen. Ich habe ihm einiges an den Kopf geworfen. Und ich habe etwas getan, was ihn wohl ziemlich an die Nerven ging."

„Ich kann es mir schon denken. Du konntest noch nie mit Gefühlen umgehen. Nicht mit den von anderen und erst recht nicht mit deinen Eigenen. Aber das ist keine Ausrede. Du musst es lernen. Also fang mit Harry an… wenn er zurückkommen sollte."

„Du hast wohl Recht. Doch ich-"

Draco konnte nicht ausreden, denn auf einmal wurde die Zimmertür geöffnet. Mit einem lauten Knall krachte sie gegen die Mauer und gab den Weg für einen abgehetzten und schwer atmenden George frei. Dieser stützte sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und keuchte.

„Ihr müsst mitkommen. SCHNELL!", hechelte der Zwilling und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Wieso? Luzien hat gesagt, ich soll mich bei ihm nicht blicken lassen. Und diese Warnung nehme ich ausnahmsweise mal ernst.", sprach Draco arrogant und drehte den Kopf weg.

„Verdammt, Malfoy. Es geht um Harry.", eröffnete Alexanders Geliebter.

„Also beeilt euch!"

Nun nickten die beiden Kinder von Tom Riddle und liefen mit George durch die Gänge, wobei sich Draco beschwerte, dass sich dies nicht einem Malfoy gebührte.

Außer Atem kamen sie in der Empfangshalle an, wo bereits Luzien auf seinem Thron saß und sich mit Lillith unterhielt. Außer den beiden war noch Fred anwesend und, mit dem hätten sie am wenigsten gerechnet, der Mann im blauen Umhang.

„Vater, ich habe sie geholt.", mischte sich George in das Gespräch ein und stellte sich neben Fred und ihren Vater. Alexander und Draco blieben auf der untersten Treppenstufe stehen.

„Nun, erzähl! Was weißt du?", tönte laut und bedrohlich die Stimme von Luzien durch den Saal.

„Alles. Denn ich war es gewesen, der euch eure Kinder nahm.", antwortete der blonde Mann wahrheitsgemäß und erwartete schon eine deftige Strafe. Doch sie blieb aus.

„Warum gerade du, Saniel?", verlangte Luzien beherrscht zu wissen.

„Herr, euer Bruder nahm mich auf und bildete mich aus. Er rettete mich damals vor abtrünnigen Dämonen. Da schwor ich ihm immer zu dienen. Doch jetzt kann ich dieses Versprechen nicht mehr einhalten.", erzählte Saniel mit demütigem Haupt.

„Ich habe jahrelang hier für euren Bruder spioniert, doch vor zwei Jahren geschah etwas, das ich nicht für möglich hielt. Ich lernte die Zwillinge kennen und erkannte, dass es falsch war, eure Kinder der Familie zu entreißen. Ihr beide, Fred und George, ihr seid so voller Lebenslust, dass ich schmerzhaft zu spüren begann, was für Fehler ich begangen habe. Gewiss soll es keine Entschuldigung sein, aber dennoch eine kleine Rechtfertigung."

„Saniel, das alles kannst du später ausführlich erzählen. Doch nun spreche, was ist mit meinem jüngsten Sohn?"

„Wie ihr wünscht. Harry ist bei eurem Bruder und euren anderen Kindern. Er… er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren."

„Wie das?", schrie plötzlich Draco, wurde aber wieder durch eine Handbewegung von Luzien zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Laraziel hatte angeordnet, dass jedem deiner Kinder das Gedächtnis gelöscht werden sollte. Doch etwas wundert mich. Elias..."

Bei dem Namen zuckte Luzien merklich zusammen.

„...kann jetzt, wo er weiß, dass ihnen die Gedanken manipuliert werden, dagegen ankämpfen. Er tut es wohl im Unterbewusstsein. Sehr außergewöhnlich."

„Er ist wirklich außergewöhnlich. Liegt an der Mutter."

„Jedenfalls, all dies gehört zu Laraziels Plan. Er will euch nicht nur vernichten, er will euch vorher quälen. Und das will er am Besten damit tun, die Zwillinge zu ermorden und ihr… ihr jüngstes Kind nach seinem Maßstab zu erziehen. Und ich meine nicht Harry, Herr."

Luzien stand überrascht von seinem Thron auf.

„Es gibt noch ein Kind?", krächzte er fassungslos und schaute überrascht zu Fred und George, die nur mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Einen Sohn, um genau zu sein. Free Valentine."

„Valentine… bei der Hölle, dass muss jetzt über elf Jahre her sein. Es war kurz…doch schön."

Die Zwillinge kicherten. „Casanova.", tuschelten sie.

„So verkehrt liegt ihr da nicht. Sie war eine wunderschöne junge Frau von 20 Jahren. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Aber wieso erzähle ich euch das, schließlich geht es euch nichts an."

„Ich soll ihn holen, sobald ich hier ein wenig spioniert habe.", verriet Saniel.

„Auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich, Saniel?", fragte der Herrscher der Unterwelt mit undeutbarer Miene und schritt auf den Halb-Dämon zu.

„Auf der Seite der Kinder. Sie gehören zu ihren Familien. Ich möchte sie nicht mehr leiden sehen."

Luzien lächelte nun.

„Jeder macht Fehler, sogar ein Gott wie ich. Das soll allerdings nicht heißen, dass ich dir verzeihe. Du hast mich meiner Familie beraubt. Und jetzt verlange ich von dir, mir einen Teil wieder zu bringen.

Bring mir Harry wieder und wenn es geht, bitte auch Elias. Am liebsten würde ich mir wünschen, dass du mir all meine Kinder wiederbringst, aber das ist wohl unmöglich."

Saniel nickte.

„Ja, leider. Doch was ist mit Free Valentine?"

Luzien seufzte.

„Bring ihn hier her.", meinte plötzlich Lillith, die die Stufen vom Thron hinunter ging und auf Saniel zuging.

„Es ist das Beste, denn hier ist er besser geschützt, als oben in der Menschenwelt."

„Aber, Lillith, mir ist es von den alten Gesetzen her nicht gestattet, meine Kinder vor ihrem 17ten Geburtstag zu sehen.", keuchte Luzien.

„Regeln sind zum Brechen da. Luzien, er ist dein Sohn. Soll ihn Laraziel nach seinen Wahnvorstellungen erziehen? Nein, danke."

„Du hast recht, Lillith… wie schon so oft."

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der schönen Frau und es war kein gehässiges oder gemeines Lächeln, sondern wunderschön und mütterlich.

„Saniel, wirst du mir das Kind holen?", fragte Luzien und legte dem blonden Mann die Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser schaute überrascht auf.

„Ich? Ich, der euch solch Schändliches angetan hat?"

„Ja, du. Ich weiß, dass du mich jetzt nicht enttäuschen wirst."

„Ich werde es tun und dieses Kind mit meinem Leben beschützen."

„Danke. Ach, und bring die Mutter mit. Nicht das die Engel etwas mit ihr anstellen. Aber vorsichtig, sie ist wie eine Wildkatze."

Saniel nickte und wollte die Empfangshalle verlassen, doch Luzien hielt ihn noch einmal auf.

„Saniel, nimm Draco mit. Damit er für seinen Fehler etwas wiedergutmacht."

„Bitte? Ich soll was?", erschrak der Slytherin und sah Luzien mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Draco, geh schon.", murmelte ihm Alexander zu und schupste ihn in Richtung Saniel.

Verwirrt verließ Draco gemeinsam mit dem blonden Halb-Engel den Saal. Saniel legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, worauf sie beide in strahlendweißem Licht verschwanden.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Ein Raufbold namens Free Valentine

Draco und Saniel landeten auf einer verlassenen Straße in einem Vorort einer Großstadt.

Der Slytherin sah sich erstaunt um und nickte anerkennend.

„Gefällt mir hier. So nobel und extravagant. Wo sind wir?", fragte der Mafloyspross.

„New York. Der Muggleteil." War die knappe Antwort des Halb-Dämons.

„Oh."

„Passt dir Reinblut wohl nicht, oder?"

Draco schwieg darauf nur und durchlöcherte Saniel mit seinen Blicken.

„Komm. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit.", meinte der Halb-Engel und ging langsam die Strasse entlang, dicht gefolgt vom Slytherin.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass dieser Junge hier wohnt?", wollte Draco wissen und holte Saniel ein.

„Berufsgeheimnis.", fiel wieder die schlichte Antwort aus.  
Draco murrte. „Schon klar."

Nach etlichen Metern betrat Saniel einen gepflegten Vorgarten. Er blieb an der Haustür stehen und klingelte. Dann drehte er sich zu dem blonden Slytherin um und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Worauf wartest du?", meinte Saniel zu dem jungen Malfoy, der vor der Gartentür in der Bewegung erstarrt war.

„Ich betrete kein Muggelhaus.", zischte Draco und verschränkte die Arme.

„Junge, dann muss ich dir sagen, dass dieses Haus hier kein Muggelhaus ist.", erklang plötzlich eine angenehme und warme Frauenstimme.

Beide Besucher wandten sich überrascht der Frau zu, die in der offenen Tür stand.

„Wir haben die Tür gar nicht öffnen gehört.", nuschelte Draco und schüttelte leicht sein Kopf, bevor er dann durch den Garten schritt.

„Ich habe es gemerkt.", lachte die Frau schelmisch. ,

„Wie kommt des, dass ich von einem Zauberer und einem halb Dämon, halb Engel, besucht werde?"

„Sie wissen, wer wir sind?", fragte Draco erstaunt und musterte dann die Frau genauer.

Sie hatte lange, blonde, lockige Haare, von denen ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Die Augen strahlten in einem Blaugrün, die in vielen Schattierungen glitzerten und aus denen der Schalk nur so sprühte. Ihre Mundwinkel zierten kleine Lachfältchen, woran man erkennen konnte, dass sie eine humorvolle Person war. Sie hatte eine schlanke Figur, was durch die enge Jeans und das Spaghettiträgershirt nur unterstrichen wurde.

„Fertig mit gaffen, junger Mann?" grinste sie und beobachtete lächelnd, wie Draco leicht rot anlief.

„Und auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Ja, ich weiß, was ihr seid. Ich bin eine Veela, ich erkenne nichtmenschliche und menschliche Wesen.", erklärte sie und zeigte dann in das Haus. „Kommt, im Wohnzimmer redet es sich besser.

Saniel und Draco folgten höflich und setzten sich dann in der Stube auf die zugewiesenen Plätze. Die Frau des Hauses verschwand in der Küche und kam mit einem Tablett, worauf drei Tassen und eine Kanne Tee standen, zurück.

„Ich hoffe, ihr mögt Tee."

Beide Besucher bejahten. Daraufhin schenkte sie ein und setzte sich den Herren gegenüber.

„Nun verratet doch mal, wer ihr seid und warum ihr jemanden wie mich besuchen kommt."

„Gut, mein Name ist Saniel und dieser Junge neben mir heißt Draco Malfoy. Wir sind wegen ihrem Sohn hier. Er schwebt in Gefahr.", erzählte Saniel und trank einen Schluck aus der Tasse.

„Misses Valentine, wir möchten ihr Kind schützen."

„Erstens, bin ich eine Miss, denn ich bin weder verheiratet, noch war ich es und zweitens, nennen sie mich Kizuna. Ich hasse es mit dem Nachnamen angesprochen zu werden."

„Moment, müssen Veelas nicht verheiratet sein, damit sie ihre Kräfte kontrollieren können?", dachte Draco laut nach und tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem Finger auf die Unterlippe.

„Kluger Junge, normal schon, doch ich habe mich geweigert und dann wurde ich schwanger, von einem Mann, der für meine Eltern nicht in Frage kam."

„Luzien.", antwortete Saniel schlicht.

„Ja… Er hat euch geschickt, oder?"

„Ja, Miss Val- ich meine, Kizuna. Wir sollen Sie und ihren Sohn mit in die Unterwelt bringen."

„Deshalb habe ich mich damals von Luzien getrennt. Wissen Sie, wie die Gesetze der Hölle lauten?"

„Nicht ganz, teilweise sind sie mir bekannt, zum Beispiel, dass Luzien seine Kinder erst am 17ten Geburtstag sehen darf.", erinnerte sich Saniel und schaute die hübsche Frau unsicher an.

„Genau, doch sollte es vorkommen, dass der Herr der Unterwelt sein Kind vor diesem Geburtstag trifft, dann muss dieses Kind der Nachfolger von ihm werden, sobald das Kind nach dämonischer Ansicht volljährig ist… mit 17.", teilte Kizuna mit, seufzte ausgedehnt und lehnte sich zurück im Sessel.

„Deshalb bin ich abgehauen, als ich erfuhr, dass ich von Luzien ein Kind kriegen würde. Er hatte mir damals alles erklärt, wollte mich zu sich in die Hölle holen und mich zur Frau an seiner Seite machen. Dies erschreckte mich. Ich bin nämlich ein freiheitsliebender Mensch, der nicht irgendwo eingesperrt sein will."

„Wie eine Katze."

„Ah, hat Luzien das also gepetzt, ja? Schön, dass er sich noch an mich erinnert."

„Sogar sehr, Kizuna."

„… ich konnte ihn auch nie vergessen, schon allein dadurch nicht, dass mein kleiner Free ganz genau so aussieht, wie sein Vater."

„Free… der Name hat etwas mit ihrer Lebenseinstellung zu tun, oder?"

„Ja, junger Malfoy. Ich wollte immer frei sein und bin es bis jetzt auch gewesen… doch jetzt…. Wer und wieso ist jemand hinter meinem Sohn her?

„Laraziel, der Bruder von Luzien, will ihn am Boden liegen sehen, gebrochen, ohne jeglichen Lebenswillen. Laraziel konnte es nie ertragen, dass sein Bruder ihn verraten und verlassen hat."

„Und deshalb will er meinen Sohn?"

„Ja, er will ihn als sein Kind erziehen. Er hat auch schon fast alle Kinder von ihm in seiner Gefangenschaft. Jahrelang wurde Luzien seiner Kinder beraubt und ich muss gestehen, ich bin da gewiss nicht unschuldig.", stöhnte Saniel und sah geknickt auf den Tisch.

„Jeder macht mal Fehler, selbst Gottheiten.", beruhigte Kizuna ihn.

Saniel lächelte.

„Dasselbe hat Luzien auch zu mir gesagt."

Draco verdrehte die Augen.  
Wäre er doch nicht mitgekommen. Es ging alles langsam gegen den Strich. Fehlte nur noch, dass er sich entschuldigen müsste, doch nicht mit ihm.  
Der Slytherin schnaubte.

„Um zum Thema zurück zukommen, Miss Valentine. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Hier geht es um ihren Sohn… möchten Sie denn, das er nur mit Hass und blanker Wut aufwächst? Wohl eher nicht. Auch wenn er dann der Teufel höchstpersönlich wird, deshalb wird er nicht gleich zum blutgierigen Monster. Sie kennen doch Luzien.", redete Draco hochnäsig.

„Ihr habt Recht, Mr. Malfoy." Hier musste die Veela den Jungen einfach zulächeln und Draco konnte nicht anders, als leicht zurückzuschmunzeln.

Blöde Veelaaura, dachte sich der Slytherin daraufhin nur.

„Es geht um mein Kind. Nichts ist für mich wichtiger. Junger Malfoy, du hast mich überredet. Meinem Sohn darf nichts geschehen."

„Die Katze ist doch zu zähmen.", murmelte der Malfoyerbe leise, doch Saniel und Kizuna verstanden es.

„Du hast wohl Erfahrung.", erkannte die Veela.

„Nun, es gibt da einen kleinen Löwen, der auch nicht gerade leicht zu handhaben ist."

„So, so.", strahlte Kizuna frech und wuschelte dem blonden Jungen durch die Haare.

„Dich mag ich."

„Danke für die Blumen.", knurrte Draco und wurde leicht rötlich um die Nasenspitze.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufgerissen und ein kleiner braunhaariger Junge mit smaragdgrünen Augen stürmte in den Raum. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und sah fragend die fremden Personen an.

„Oh, wir haben Gäste.", stellte er fest und lachte, wobei er mit der Hand seinen Hinterkopf rieb.

„Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich mich umgezogen.", kicherte er und versuchte mit der freien Hand den Dreck auf seiner Kleidung zu beseitigen.

„Free, wie siehst du denn aus? Was hast du gemacht?"

„Mum, ich kann nichts dafür! Ist nicht meine Schuld!", winkte der elfjährige Junge ab und grinste leicht.

„Es waren so ein paar Jungs. Die mochten mich wohl nicht."

„Wohl eher du sie nicht.", sprach Kizuna trocken und betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn die vielen blauen Flecken und Schrammen des Jungen. Die Kleidung wollte sie gar nicht sehen, so zerrissen und verdreckt war sie.

„Öhm… das auch. Aber was soll ich machen? Sie wollten Kevin verprügeln und du weißt doch, wie schmächtig und schwach er ist. Da konnte ich natürlich nicht zusehen."

„Also hast du sie geschlagen, bevor sie ihm eine runterhauen konnten?"

„Sicher."

Kizuna verdrehte die Augen.

„Du hast eine Philosophie.", sagte die Veela seufzend und erhob sich.

„Free, das sind Saniel und Draco. Sage guten Tag."

„Tach, Leutz.", begrüßte der überdrehte Junge die Besucher und winkte.

„Mum, ich gehe mich umziehen."

„Tu das, aber gehe vorher duschen. Du starrst nur so vor Dreck."

„Klar, mach ich!", rief Free noch, bevor er eilig aus dem Zimmer rannte.

„Nett, der Kleine."

„Ja, total nett… und biestig… und nicht zu vergessen, ein riesiger Raufbold. Ich kann die Tage am Finger abzählen, wo er mal nicht mit Wunden und kaputter Kleidung nach Hause kommt.", fauchte Kizuna und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er geht wohl sehr nach Euch.", grinste Draco schief.

„Ja… da haben Sie ein wahres Wort gesprochen… doch er ist doppelt so schlimm." Kizuna setzte sich wieder.

„Und ich will, dass er so bleibt. Also habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl, als das Leben meines Sohnes in die Hände von Luzien zu geben. Wir werden mit in die Unterwelt gehen."

„Gut, Malfoy, geh zum Jungen und sage ihn, dass er seine Tasche packen soll. Nur das Nötigste.", befahl Saniel dem Slytherin. Dieser zischelte leise.

„Was bin ich, der Page? Als nächstes soll ich ihn auch noch dem Koffer tragen und im zum seinem Zimmer geleiten."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Stube und drehte sich einmal im Kreis.

„Toll, und wo ist das Balg?"

Draco knurrte und nahm einfach die Treppe. Im ersten Stock sah er sich um und hörte dann plötzlich die Dusche. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen, durch die er die Geräusche vernahm und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand.

Nach 10 Minuten trat ein sauberer und gut gekleideter Free Valentine aus dem Badezimmer. Überrascht betrachtete dieser Draco und lächelte diesen dann zuckersüß an.

„Was stehst du so vor meiner Tür? Spannern?"

„Ganz sicher nicht. Bei dir ist ja nichts dran.", giftete Draco, der sofort genervt war von diesem Kind.

„Hast du ne Ahnung, Schönheit.", prustete Free und ging in die Richtung, wo sein Zimmer lag.

„Kommst du?"

Der Slytherin folgte ihm und betrat hinter dem Elfjährigen dessen Raum.

„Du sollst deine Tasche packen. Nur das Wichtigste. Klamotten und so.", berichtete Draco und trat an das Fenster um hinauszublicken.

„Wieso? Fahren wir weg?", fragte Free neugierig.

„So was in der Art.", erklärte der Malfoyspross und musste plötzlich nach Luft schnappen, als der Junge auf seinen Rücken sprang und sich an seinem Hals festhielt.

„Fein! Mir ist hier eh schon langweilig. Da kommst du mir gerade recht!" rief der Kleine erfreut und knuddelte den Blonden von hinten.

„Bitte, was hat das mit mir zu tun?", krächzte Draco und versuchte das Anhängsel von sich runter zu bekommen.

„Du bist mir sympathisch."

„Du mir aber nicht."

„Och, sei doch nicht so gemein.", schmollte Free und zog ein Schnütchen. Dann ließ er den Größeren los und lächelte keck.

„Hilfst du mir?"

„Womit? Packen? Mach das gefälligst selbst!"

„Ach, menno.", murrte der Junge und begann seine Klamotten aus dem Schrank zu holen.

„Kannst du mir wenigstens die Tasche aus dem Abstellzimmer holen? Ich komme nicht dran, da sie auf dem Regal ganz oben liegt.", bat Free wie ein Kleinkind und zeigte auf die Tür des besagten Zimmers.

„Von mir aus.", seufzte Draco und hatte die Hand schon an der Klinke.

„Aber vorsichtig.", flüsterte Free mit einem dreckigen Grinsen und prustete lauthals los, als Draco die Tür zum Abstellraum geöffnet hatte und der gesamte Inhalt dieses Kabuffs ihm entgegen fiel.

Entsetzt landete der Slytherin auf dem Hosenboden. Um ihn herum und teilweise auf ihm, lag Spielzeug und anderes Kram, das heraus gefallen war.

„Verdammt, kannst du mich nicht vorwarnen?", schrie Draco wütend und hüpfte wieder auf die Beine.

„Wieso, habe ich doch.", sprach Free unschuldig.

„Klar.", motzte der Malfoyerbe und zog die Tasche für den Jungen hervor.

„Jetzt muss du das aber alles wieder aufräumen.", schmunzelte Free und rieb sich die Hände.

„Oh, das ist das geringste Problem.", teilte Draco ihm mit und holte mit dem typischen Malfoygrinsen seinen Zauberstab hervor, den er immer bei sich trug. Mit einem gemurmelten Spruch und einem Wedeln des Stabes, war alles wieder im Schrank, doch dieses Mal sorgfältig und übersichtlich.

„So, mein kleiner Rotzlöffel. Viel Spaß noch beim Packen.", wünschte Draco mit überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck und ergötzte sich am erstaunten Gesicht des Jungen. Doch bevor er das Zimmer verließ, wandte er sich noch einmal an Free.

„Ach, sei nicht eifersüchtig, Nervensäge. Irgendwann kommst du auch in das Alter, wo du das darfst. Aber Slytherin sei Dank dauert das noch ein paar Jährchen."

Damit verschwand der Slytherin selbstsicher wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Weshalb machen Sie solch ein belustigtes Gesicht? Ich hätte echt gedacht, Sie kommen mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch zurück.", fragte Kizuna anerkennend.

„Ich wäre nah dran gewesen.", gab er zu und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Müssen sie nicht auch Ihre Tasche packen?"

„Nein, Saniel. Ich habe immer eine fertig eingeräumt da."

„Praktisch. Malfoy, könntest du bitte?"

„Wenn es sein muss." Wieder zückte Draco den Zauberstab und sprach: „Accio Koffer."

Nach Sekunden stand der Koffer neben Kizunas Sessel.

„Ich sollte mir auch mal wieder einen zulegen. Irgendwie war es damit praktischer.", sagte die Veela.

„Sie können Zaubern?"

„Sicher, Mr. Malfoy. Ich war auch mal auf Hogwarts, bevor ich hierher zog. Ach, ich vermisse die Zeiten."

„Lassen Sie mich raten… eine Gryffindor."

„Richtig. Erkennt man das so gut?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht.", schnaubte Draco und fragte sich, ob er jemals nicht von Gryffindors verfolgt werden würde.

„Mum, ich bin fertig!", schrie Free von der Treppe aus. Er hüpfte sie mit der Tasche herunter und landete elegant im Erdgeschoß. Dort schmiss er den Koffer unbeachtet in die Ecke und rutschte munter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Gut, dann können wir ja gehen.", sagte sie und ging hinaus in den Flur, samt Tasche. Alle folgten ihr.

„Junge, nimm deine Tasche und fass mich an die Hand."

„Aber, Mum, muss das sein?", quengelte Free und nahm ungern den Koffer.

„Es muss. Saniel, geht es von hier aus?"

„Sicher, ich fasse euch an die Schulter." Er tat, wie er sagte.

„Sagen Sie, hat… hat Luzien wieder eine Partnerin oder sogar einen Partner?", fragte Kizuna etwas unbeholfen und senkte verlegen ihre blaugrünen Augen.

„Nein, er ist ungebunden.", antwortete er und schmunzelte leicht. Dann wurde wieder alles weiß um sie.

Als sie in der Empfangshalle ankamen, ließ Free alles liegen und stehen und rannte auf den unbesetzten Thron zu.

„Wow, ist das geil hier!", kreischte der Elfjährige begeistert und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse.

„Das wird für längere Zeit unser Zuhause sein, Free.", seufzte Kizuna etwas wehleidig.

„Ich war bisher nur einmal hier… und es gefällt mir immer noch nicht wirklich."

„Oh, da gewöhnt man sich dran.", zischte Draco und fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare.

„HALLO? IST HIER JEMAND?", schrie nun Free durch den ganzen Saal, der enttäuscht erkennen musste, dass sie die Einzigen in diesen übergroßen Raum waren.

„Free! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so durch die Gegend schreien.", belehrte die Veela ihren Sohn und wedelte mit ihrem Zeigefinger.

„Kizuna, er ist elf Jahre alt. Kinder tun so etwas nun mal.", erklang plötzlich Luziens Stimme, die Kizuna herumwirbeln ließ.

„Luzien.", hauchte sie emotionsvoll und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Du hast dich nicht verändert. Keinen Tag gealtert."

„Oh, doch. Viele Tage… und sogar Jahre, auch wenn man es mir nicht ansieht. Aber du… du bist noch hübscher geworden.", sprach Luzien zärtlich zu ihr und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm.

„Für deine fast 32 Jahre bist du wunderschön."

„Charmant, wie eh und je.", flüsterte Kizuna liebevoll und schmiegte sich näher an den Herrn der Unterwelt. Sie löste sich von ihm, als ihr Kind an ihrem Pullover ziepte.

„Mum, wer ist denn das?", wollte Free wissen und betrachtete sich interessiert Luzien.

„Free, das… das ist dein Vater, von dem ich dir immer erzählt habe."

„Den, den du verlassen hast?" Der Junge machte große Augen.

„Ja! Luzien, dein Sohn. Er geht ganz nach dir."

„Ich sehe es." Luzien war gerührt und hob den Jungen auf seine Arme.

„Hast du Angst vor mir, Free?"

Der Elfjährige schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, denn du bist mein Dad."

„Schön, dass du das sagst." Kurz knuddelte er seinen jüngsten Sohn und stellte ihn dann wieder auf den Marmorboden. Danach schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Saniel.

„Danke, dass du sie mir gebracht hast."

Saniel verbeugte sich.

„Doch jetzt möchte ich, dass du mir Harry und Elias bringst."

„Sicher."

Mit diesem Wort verschwand Saniel wieder.

„Darf ich gehen?", mischte sich nun Draco ein, der bisher nur still an der Wand gelehnt stand und alles mit kaltem Blick beobachtet hatte.

„Geh. Doch eines sage ich dir, Malfoy. Sollte Harry wieder da sein, dann kümmerst du dich um ihn und wehe ich höre Klagen."  
Draco nickte nur und verließ durch das Tor den Empfangssaal.

„Und wir? Wollen wir in meinen Gemächern reden, Kizuna, Free? Ich möchte wissen, wie es euch in den letzten 11 Jahren ergangen ist, die ich nicht mit euch verbracht habe." Kurz klang Luziens Stimme verbittert.

„Wenigstens werde ich jetzt das erste Mal bei einem meiner Kinder das Teenageralter erleben."

„Luzien, ich-"

„Nein, Kizuna. Es war dein gutes Recht, abzuhauen."

„Du hättest mich verfolgen können. Als der Herr der Hölle wäre dir dies sicher möglich gewesen."

„Möglich schon. Doch ich wollte, konnte nicht. Du bist gegangen und ich wollte dir nicht hinterherlaufen."

„Manchmal hätte ich mir gewünscht, du hättest es getan!", meinte Kizuna und nahm ihren Sohn wieder bei der Hand.

„Lass uns gehen. Ich brauche einen Tee."

„Den wirst du bekommen.", lächelte Luzien und führte seine kleine Familie durch die Gänge in seine Privatgemächer.

„Du, Dad. Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Herr über die Hölle? Dann musst du doch der Teufel sein, oder?", grübelte Free und sprang beim Gehen auf Luziens Arme.

„Gut kombiniert, Free. Ja, ich bin der Teufel… Geschockt?"

Free zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht wirklich. Es ist sogar cool!"

„So, dann muss ich dir wohl sagen, dass du mein Nachfolger bist. An deinem 17ten Geburtstag wirst du den Job übernehmen müssen."

„Ah, echt?" Frees Stimme strotzte nur so aus Enthusiasmus.

„Das heißt, ich kann dann Leuten befehlen, was sie zu tun oder zu lassen haben?"

„Ganz genau. Du hast es erfasst." Luzien brüllte vor Lachen.

„Junge, du bist mir vielleicht einer."

„Du, Dad?"

„Was gibt es noch?"

„Wie viele Kinder hast du eigentlich noch?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Free nickte neugierig.

„Nun, mit dir 24.

„Is nicht wahr!"

„Doch. Aber schätze mal wie alt ich bin. In tausenden von Jahren kommen einige Nachkommen zusammen."

„Sei mir nicht böse, Dad, aber… in tausenden von Jahren sind doch 24 Kinder zu wenig."

Nun musste auch Kizuna kichern, die den beiden schweigend gefolgt war.

„Oh man, mit dir werden wir noch einige Probleme haben.", stöhnte Luzien und kniff dem Jungen spielerisch in die Wange.

„Das bestätige ich.", antwortete Free todernst darauf. „Ihr werdet euer blaues Wunder schon noch erleben."


	10. Chapter 10

10. Die Rettung

Mit bedachten Schritten huschte Saniel durch die Gänge des Himmelsschlosses. Immer darauf bedacht, von niemandem gesehen zu werden, erreichte er nach wenigen Minuten das Zimmer von Harry. Sachte öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte hindurch. Schnell schloss er sie wieder hinter sich und drehte sich zu den Anwesenden um.

Er musterte kurz den schwarzhaarigen Jungen im Bett, der seinen Kopf auf Elias Schoß gelegt hatte. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu Elias, der ihn mit schmerzvollem Blick ansah. Traurige Smaragde verloren sich in blauen Seen und umgekehrt. Erst nach Minuten konnten sie sich trennen. Kurz musste Saniel seinen Kopf schütteln und räusperte sich dann. (

„Schläft er wieder?", fragte der blonde Halbengel flüsternd und ging weitere Schritte auf die beiden zu.

Elias nickte und strich unentwegt über den Kopf des Gryffindors. Zärtlich streichelte er über die Wange und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den weichen Mund des Jungen.

„Saniel, warum?" Elias Stimme hallte nur so vor Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung. Dies tat Saniel im Herzen weh. Er wollte diesen wundervollen jungen Mann nicht weinen sehen. Unwillkürlich stellte er sich hinter den Blauschwarzhaarigen und legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern.

„Nicht mal ich weiß es, Elias. Nicht mal ich.", hauchte der Halbengel unglücklich und drückte Elias Kopf an seine Brust.

„Saniel…. Harry… er… er… ist er mein Bruder?"

Der blonde Mann fiel aus allen Wolken, als er diese Aussage hörte. Er wusste schon immer, dass Elias anders war, als die anderen Kinder von Luzien. Aber dass langsam seine Erinnerungen zurückkehrten, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Er musste die beiden unbedingt hier heraus bringen, solange man ihnen noch helfen konnte. Anders bei den anderen, die schon zu lange hier lebten.

„Elias, steh auf und lass mich den Jungen tragen.", befahl Saniel mit entschlossenen, aber zärtlichen Ton, der bei Elias einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken huschen ließ.

Er nickte nur und machte Platz. Sofort nahm der Blonde Harry vorsichtig auf die Arme, wobei Elias noch eine Decke um den Kleinen legte.

„Was hast du vor?", verlangte der Blauschwarzhaarige zu wissen und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Saniel seufzte.

„Ich will euch hier herausholen. Du hattest mit deiner Aussage Recht. Dieser Junge muss zu den Menschen zurück, die er liebt. Allerdings sollte ich dich vorwarnen. Ich denke, ihr beide werdet dann gebunden. Dadurch kann euch Laraziel nicht ein weiteres Mal die Identität nehmen."

Elias nickt nur betäubt. Eine Bindung… und wahrscheinlich mit einer Person, die er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Gerade jetzt, wo er glaubte, eine Person gefunden zu haben, die seiner Liebe wert war.

Der junge Mann schüttelte diese Gedanken ab und legte einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an den Tag.

„Ja, gehen wir. Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus!", knurrte Elias und öffnete vorsichtig einen Spalt breit die Tür. Angespannt suchte er durch den Schlitz den Gang ab, doch niemand war unterwegs, was den Blauschwarzhaarigen nicht wirklich wunderte, da es zu dieser Zeit die Ruhestunden gab.

Dann riss er die Tür ganz auf und trat hinter Saniel und Harry, der immer noch schlief und getragen wurde, hinaus. Fast rennend liefen sie die Gänge und Treppen hinter sich. Ihre Geschwindigkeit nahm weiter zu, als sie den Ausgang direkt vor sich sahen. Sie konnten regelrecht das Sonnenlicht von draußen spüren, konnten den Duft der Blumen riechen.

Doch plötzlich hörten sie ein eisiges Lachen hinter sich.

Geschockt blieben sie stehen und drehten sich langsam zu der Person um, die an einer Wand gelehnt stand und belustigt grinste.

„Also wirklich, ihr wollt doch nicht einfach gehen, ohne mir Bescheid zu geben, oder?"

„Laraziel.", flüsterte Elias zitternd und kuschelte sich unwillkürlich an Saniel, der kurz die Augen aufriss bei dieser Vertrauensbezeugung.

„Elias, wo willst du denn hin? Gefällt es dir bei mir nicht mehr?" Laraziel stieß sich behände von der Wand ab und schlenderte mit geschmeidigen Schritten auf die Drei zu.

„Was soll das, Saniel? Du betrügst mich? Mich, der sich immer um dich gekümmert hat,

wie um einen Sohn? Ich liebte dich."

„Nein!", zischte der blonde Mann wütend und drückte das kleine Bündel im Arm näher an

sich, das sich bereits langsam regte.

„Du hast mich niemals geliebt, du hast mich nur ausgenutzt. Leider habe ich es zu spät bemerkt. Ich hätte den Kindern dies alles ersparen können."

Laraziel klatschte in die Hände.

„Meine Güte, ich fange gleich an zu heulen. So bewegend und mit soviel Gefühl gesprochen.

Wahrlich!", schnaubte der oberste Engel sarkastisch und stand nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor Elias und Saniel.

Beide zitterten leicht und gingen unkontrolliert ein paar Schritte zurück.

„So, wenn ihr euch also aus dem Staub machen wollt, dann muss ich euch wohl oder Übel vernichten. Das tut mir wirklich leid."

„Halt deine verlogene Schnauze.", schrie plötzlich Elias. Er kochte vor Wut und konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Am liebsten hätte er Laraziel angesprungen und ihm seine Faust in den Magen gerammt. Doch Elias war klar, dass das nichts bringen würde. So biss er einfach die Zähne zusammen und zischte.

Laraziel lachte höhnisch auf.

„Wirklich, ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein lustiger Typ bist. Nur wird es dir leider nicht helfen.", kicherte der oberste Engel bösartig und vollführte eine Handbewegung.  
Daraufhin wurden Elias, Saniel und Harry zurückgeschleudert. Sie flogen durch den offenen Türbogen und landeten unsanft auf dem Kiesweg im Garten.  
Alle drei stöhnten vor Schmerzen auf. Harry, der ruckartig aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde, schaute sich erschrocken um und verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Was-"

„Scht, Harry. Es ist alles okay.", murmelte Elias und umarmte den zierlichen Jungen fest. Seinen Kopf drückte er in seine Halsbeuge und streichelte nun unablässig über Harrys Rücken.

Langsam stieg Laraziel die Stufen hinab und warf seinen Umhang imposant über die Schulter. Seine kalten, grünen Augen glitzerten mordlustig, während sich seine Hände in seinen Umhang krallten.

„Seid ihr bereit zu sterben?"

„Niemals!", presste Saniel hervor und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Er versuchte ein Schutzschild aufzubauen, doch Laraziel vernichtete dieses mit einem Schnippen der Finger.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dich mit mir messen zu können? Welch ein Narr!"

Mit diesen Worten hob der oberste Engel seine Hand und eine Druckwelle löste sich aus ihr, die direkt auf Saniel zudonnerte.

Der blonde Mann versuchte noch auszuweichen, doch zu spät. Wie ein ungebändigtes Tier, brüllte diese Druckwelle auf und umhüllte ihn. Wie Messerstiche fühlte sie sich auf Saniels Haut an, der laut schrie und die Hände um seinen Körper schlang.

Entsetzt starrten Harry und Elias auf diese Szene, die ihnen geboten wurde.Der Blauschwarzhaarige begann zu weinen und schniefte unkontrolliert.

„NEIN, lass ihn in Ruhe. Bitte, tu ihm nicht weh. NICHT IHM!", schrie Elias auf und stolperte auf Saniel zu. Er versuchte diese Druckwelle zu durchdringen, doch diese drängte ihn einfach mit Leichtigkeit zurück, so dass er sich wieder neben Harry befand, der einfach mit leerem Blick auf dem feuchten Gras hockte.

Wieder wimmerte Elias und schloss die Augen.

„Bitte! Jemand muss uns helfen! Irgendjemand! BITTE!", hauchte der Blauschwarzhaarige und hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf den Boden ein.

„BITTE, ich will ihn nicht verlieren!", kreischte Elias und reckte sein Gesicht in den Himmel, der wolkenlos und strahlend hell schimmerte.

Plötzlich entfachte sich ein Wind, der sich langsam zu seinem Sturm ausbreitete. Dieser raste auf Laraziel zu, der die Gefahr zu spät erkannte und nun seinerseits gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.

Dann trat aus einem Nebel eine Frau, deren Gesichtausdruck finster wie die Nacht war. Zorn spiegelte sich in ihren blauen Augen und ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Aufgebracht ging sie ein paar Schritte auf Laraziel zu, der sich, nicht minder böser als die Schwarzhaarige, auf die Füße rappelte.

Kurz huschten ihre eisigen Augen zu Elias, in denen sich plötzlich Erleichterung und Liebe ausbreiteten, bevor sich wieder die Kälte einschlich.

„Endlich! Die Rache ist mein!", hallte ihre Stimme laut und düster durch den Garten und allen Anwesenden rollte ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Durch einen Nachkömmling meiner Familie, der nach Hilfe flehte, konnte ich diesen heiligen Ort betreten. Damit hättest du rechnen müssen, Laraziel.", sprach sie den obersten Engel an, der nur ruhig, aber innerlich aufgewühlt, an seinem Platz stand.

„Du hast mir meinen einzigen Verwandten genommen! Dafür wirst du büßen!", gellte Unheil verkündend ihre Stimme, während sie ihre Hände hob. Kleine Blitze entstanden um sie herum und verliehen ihr ein unheimliches Aussehen.

Trotz allem, sah sie wunderschön aus. Ein langes, taillebetontes, dunkles Kleid umschmeichelte ihren Körper. Schwarze Schminke zierte ihre dunkelblauen Augen, in denen der Hass wuchs und ihr rabenschwarzes Haar wehte verheißungsvoll im aufkommenden Sturm, der sich gleichzeitig mit ihrer Wut steigerte.

„Lilith! Dich einmal wieder zusehen, erweicht nicht gerade mein Herz! Ein gefallener Engel hat nichts in diesen Gefilden zu schaffen. Du wurdest aus dem Himmelreich verstoßen! Also verlasse geschwind diesen Ort!", warnte Laraziel Lilith, die nur schnaubte und sich eine Strähne ihres weichen Haares hinters Ohr schob, wobei sich die Blitze auflösten.

„Ich bereue es bis heute nicht! Ich bin in der Hölle glücklicher, als alle Engel hier zusammen."

„Lilith, Lilith…. Erste Frau Adams… du hast damals Gott und die Engel verraten! Hast dich gegen deinen Partner aufgelehnt! Deshalb wurdest du verbannt! Und irgendwann wirst du auch meinen Bruder verraten!"

„Niemals! Ich habe ihm viel zu verdanken!"

Laraziel lachte höhnisch.

„Ja, doch trotz allem erwidert er deine Gefühle nicht! Er wird dich niemals lieben!", kicherte der oberste Engel amüsiert und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Vergessen wir doch die alten Zeiten. Sie müssen dich doch schließlich quälen!"

Lilith grummelte und schloss einmal ihre Augen.

„Wie wahr… Lassen wir die alten Kamellen. Ich konzentriere mich lieber darauf, dich zu töten."

Laraziel lachte schallend.

„Das kannst du nicht."

Während diesem Gesprächs waren Elias und Harry zu Saniel gerannt, der verletzt am Boden lag und leicht bebte. Sanft legte der Blauschwarzhaarige dessen Kopf auf seinen Schoß und strich im durch die zerzausten, langen, blonden Haare, die wie materiell gewordene Sonnenstrahlen aussahen.

„Saniel.", flüsterte Elias voller Angst und hauchte dem Verwundeten einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Harry derweil starrte nur gebannt auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot. Er hatte das durchdringende Gefühl, diese beiden Personen zu kennen, nur woher.

Hilflos beobachtete er weiter, wobei er innerlich verzweifelte. Er wusste weder, woher er kam, wo er hingehen würde und wer er überhaupt war. Er wusste, allerdings nur von Elias, dass er Harry hieß. Mehr nicht…. Und die Rede fiel mal auf einen Draco… er hatte ihn geliebt… doch wer war dieser Draco… der Klang des Namens bedeutete ihm etwas…seiner Seele…

Er verdrängte diese Gefühle und stierte weiter hypnotisiert auf die Szene vor ihm.

Doch dann hustete Saniel heiser und krallte sich in den Ärmel von Elias Pullover.

„Halte sie auf! Sie wird sterben! Das darf nicht passieren.", keuchte der blonde Halbengel und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch sofort gaben seine Knie nach und so musste er sich auf Elias stützen, dessen Besorgnis nicht aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen wich.

„Aber… aber ich kann regelrecht spüren, wie ihre Macht von Sekunde zu Sekunde wächst." Verwirrt schaute der Blauschwarzhaarige kurz zu dem Spektakel, bevor er sich wieder dem Blonden widmete.

„Nein, Laraziel spielt mit ihr. Bitte, halt sie davon ab. Nur du kannst das schaffen."

„Wieso ich? Sie kennt mich doch gar nicht."

„Und ob. Versuche es, Elias."

Dieser überlegte kurz und bat Harry dann sich um Saniel zu kümmern. Der Gryffindor nickte nur und setzte den Halbengel auf dem Boden ab, während Elias auf die beiden Streithähne zuging.

„Lilith, du wirst nicht gegen mich bestehen können.", lächelte Laraziel nachsichtig und bewegte sich auf die schwarzhaarige Frau zu, die ihn nur gefühlskalt erwartete. Doch in ihr loderte ein riesiges Feuer, das mit dem Fegefeuer locker konkurrieren konnte.

„Pah.", antwortete sie nur darauf und streckte die Hand von sich, aus der sich etwas zu bilden schien, doch bevor es sich vollenden konnte, schlang sich eine Hand um ihr Handgelenk.

„Nicht, bitte. Das hat keinen Sinn!", flehte Elias und sah die Frau mit bettelnden Augen an, wobei der Blick der Schwarzhaarigen weich wurde.

„Aber, Elias. Ich tue es für dich."

Der junge Mann verstand nicht wirklich, doch schüttelte er unnachgiebig den Kopf.

„Bitte! Wir sollten hier verschwinden. Saniel geht es nicht gut und Harry…"

„Ich weiß, er und du, ihr habt euer Gedächtnis verloren." Lilith seufzte.

„Dann wirst du dich auch nicht an mich erinnern?"

Hoffnungsvoll betrachtete sie sich ihn. Ihr gefiel seine Haarfarbe, diese brachte sie immer dazu, an eine bestimmte Person zu denken. Doch dies wurde ihr in diesem Moment nicht gegönnt. Denn Laraziel mischte sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Ach wie süß. Eine Familienzusammenführung. Gleich weine ich."

Wütend bohrten sich smaragdgrüne und blaue Augen, in Laraziels.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Dafür bürge ich mit meinem unsterblichen Leben.", schwor Lilith und ging gemeinsam mit Elias, der sie immer noch am Handgelenk hielt, zu den anderen beiden.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich euch einfach gehen lasse!", kreischte Laraziel die Fassung verlierend.  
Der Himmel verdunkelte sich fast schwarz, wobei ein grelles, weißes Licht den obersten Engel umhüllte. Die weißen Flügel brachen hervor und zerschnitten die Luft peitschend. Laraziels Haare färbten sich pechschwarz, ebenfalls die Augen.

Fassungslos beobachteten die vier Anwesenden dieses Geschehen. Sofort packte Elias Saniel am Arm und zerrte ihn auf die Beine, während Lilith sich schützend vor sie stellte. Einzig und allein Harry blieb starr stehen und wartete auf das Kommende.

Eine innere Ruhe erfüllte seinen Körper und seinen Geist. Sein Gesicht drückte Gelassenheit aus. Der Gryffindor verstand es selbst nicht, doch er wusste, Laraziel konnte ihm nichts anhaben.

Dieser schwebte langsam auf die Personen zu und breitete die Hände aus.

„Ihr seid alle des Todes!", bellte er und formte eine Lichtkugel in seinen Händen. Erschrocken wichen alle zurück, außer Harry.

Dieser sah den Engel fast teilnahmslos an, so, als ob ihn dies in Wirklich nichts anginge.

Dann schoss die Lichtkugel auf sie zu.

„Harry! Pass auf."

Doch diese Warnung von Elias war nicht nötig.

Blitzschnell flog die geballte Energie auf sie zu… und prallte einfach einen Meter vor Harry ab. Ein Schimmer huschte kreisförmig um den Schwarzhaarigen herum und verblasste dann.

Überrascht keuchte Laraziel auf und wich mit geweiteten Augen zurück.

„Wer bist du? Was bist du?", stotterte der oberste Engel und landete stolpernd auf der Erde.

Währendessen wankte der Gryffindor bedrohlich und wurde noch von Lilith aufgefangen, die ihn an den Schultern festhielt.

„Wir sollten jetzt verschwinden!", rief sie hektisch und entwickelte einen Nebel um sie.

Kurz darauf landeten sie in einer dunklen Halle und ein Mann sprang von seinem Thron auf.

„In drei Teufels Namen, meinen eingeschlossen! Harry, Elias!", lachte der braunhaarige Mann mit den smaragdgrünen Augen erfreut und drückte die beiden sofort an sich, die allerdings verständnislos die Umarmung nicht erwiderten.

Traurig löste sich Luzien und musterte seine beiden Söhne.

„Was ist mit euch passiert? Saniel, was-"

„Sie haben ihr Gedächtnis verloren.", stöhnte der Halbengel voller Schmerz und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Der Herr der Unterwelt bettete kurz seinen Kopf in seinen Händen und versuchte sein aufgewühltes Innerstes zu beruhigen.

„Ok. Gönnen wir euch erst mal Ruhe. Ich werde nach ein paar Dienern schicken, die euch auf eure Zimmer geleiten."

„Moment!", redete Elias dazwischen, der neugierig Luzien in die Augen starrte.

„Die gleiche Augenfarbe… wie Harry und ich…", murmelte er und eine Erkenntnis eröffnete sich ihm, etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit.

„Du bist-"

„Ja, Elias. Ich bin Harrys und dein Vater… und gleichzeitig Laraziels Bruder.", seufzte Luzien und nickte.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Was sollte dir leid tun?"

„Nicht jetzt.", lächelte der Braunhaarige schwach und deutete auf Saniel und Harry, der immer noch von Lilith auf den Füßen gehalten wurde.

„Wir sollten die beiden erst mal versorgen.", empfahl Luzien und klatschte in die Hände, worauf sich zwei Dämonen aus einer dunklen Ecke lösten.

„Bringt Saniel und meinen Sohn, in ihre Zimmer."

„Wenn es möglich ist… Vater… dann möchte ich bei Saniel bleiben.", bat der Blauschwarzhaarige.

„Wie du wünscht, mein Sohn."

Daraufhin nahm ein Dämon Harry auf die Arme und der andere führte sie zu den Zimmern. Doch bevor sie die Halle verließen, drehte sich Elias noch einmal um und musterte Lilith, die ihre Hände gefaltet hatte und ihn mit einem Lächeln bedachte.

„Wer sind sie?"

Die Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte.

„Du siehst ihr sehr ähnlich. Bis auf die Augen."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Ach Elias. Hast du vorhin nicht zugehört? Nur ein Familienmitglied kann mich rufen."

Bei dem verständnislosen Gesicht verdrehte sie grinsend die Augen.

„Elias, du bist mein Neffe, das Kind meiner großen Schwester."

Elias stutzte nur und lächelte dann wehmütig.

„Entschuldigt mich, das ist alles ein bisschen zuviel für mich.", flüsterte der Blauschwarzhaarige und folgte weiter den Dämonen.

„Lilith, ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich-"

„Scht.", unterbrach ihn die schwarzhaarige Frau und legte ihren Finger auf seinen Mund.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Er gehört zu meiner Familie. So wie ich…" Sie stockte und begann von neuem.

„Ich ehre das Andenken meiner verstorbenen Schwester… und dennoch… meine Gefühle für dich sind stark, doch ich weiß, du wirst sie nicht erwidern. Damit kann ich leben. Ich habe meinen Neffen zurück, das ist jetzt alles, was noch zählt."

Sanft hauchte sie Luzien einen Kuss auf den Mund und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten aus der Halle.

Er hatte sofort erfahren, dass Harry zurück war. Ohne nachzudenken, ging er zurück in sein Zimmer, das er die letzten Stunden gemieden hatte. Zu sehr geplagt von seinen Gedanken, war er in die Bibliothek entflohen und hatte dort die Bücherregale durchforstet.

Doch nun musste er den Gryffindor sehen, mit eigenen Augen musste er sich überzeugen, dass er wieder da war.

Leise öffnete er die Tür zum Zimmer, dass er sich mit Harry teilen musste. Es war dunkel, die Vorhänge zugezogen, doch konnte der blonde Junge erkennen, dass jemand im Bett lag. Auf Zehenspitzen lief er darauf zu und setzte sich auf die Kante. Seine grauen Augen wanderten von den rabenschwarzen Haaren, zu der blitzförmigen Narbe, von dort zu den geschlossenen Lidern und zuletzt zum Mund.

Ganz langsam beugte er sich hinab und strich dabei mit seinen Fingern über die rosigen Lippen. Leicht lächelte er bitter und zugleich hämisch, während die andere Hand unter das T-Shirt huschte.

Dann pressten sich Draco Malfoys kalte Lippen auf die warmen Gegenparte. Er begann sie sanft zu massieren, wobei seine Zunge über die Unterlippe strich.

Nach ungefähr einer Minute löste er sich mit einem Seufzen und öffnete die Augen wieder, die er während des Kusses geschlossen hatte.

Daraufhin sah er genau in zwei Smaragdgrüne, die ihn gekränkt und verletzt anstierten.

„Du- du musst Draco sein.", nuschelte Harry mit geneigten Kopf und hob seinen Arm. Seine Hand streichelte die Augenbraue des Slytherins nach, der sich plötzlich vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte.

„Du musst der Junge sein, den ich lieben soll. Der mir mein Herz gestohlen hat." Ein bitteres Lächeln zeigte sich auf Harrys Gesicht, das Draco irgendwie unheimlich war.

„Es stimmt. Du bist wunderschön!"

Nun reichte es Draco. Er stand einfach auf und ohne den liegenden Jungen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er, kurz davor die Fassung zu verlieren, das Zimmer. Die Tür wurde einfach zugeschlagen. Dann lehnte er sich daran und rutsche an ihr herab. Er hämmerte seinen Kopf an das Holz und neigte die Augenlider.

„Ach, Harry. Wieso?", fluchte der Blonde leise und knallte die Faust auf den Boden.

„Ich hasse dich, Harry Potter! Ich hasse dich und deine Smaragdaugen, ich hasse deinen rosigen Mund und ich hasse deinen zierlichen Körper. Und besonders hasse ich DICH! Ich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hasse dich bis zu meinem Lebensende! Das schwöre ich dir!"

Dann wimmerte er kurz auf und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. Seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr geweint und jetzt heulte er wegen Harry Potter. Ironie des Schicksals.

Dracos Mund verwandelte sich in einen blassen Strich, während er sich in die Höhe kämpfte und sich den Gang hinunter schleppte. Er musste mit Alexander reden, denn wem sonst konnte er von seinen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen erzählen?

Es musste etwas geschehen… sonst würde Harry unter ihm zu leiden haben.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Antasten

Endlose Gänge durchquerte er mit eiligen Schritten, bevor er vor der Zimmertür seines Bruders stand. Kurz zögerte der Blonde, überwand aber seine Hemmungen und klopfte kraftvoll drei- viermal an.

Erst nach Sekunden dröhnte ein gelangweiltes „Ja." durch das Holz und Draco trat ein. Leise schloss er die Tür wieder und blickte sich nach Alexander um, der vorm Schreibtisch saß und sich über ein Buch beugte.

„Alexander?", fragte der Slytherin und erntete nur ein Murren als Antwort.

„Lex, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Stirnrunzelnd sah Alexander auf, wegen diesem Kosenamen, den Draco seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzte. Er schob seine schwarze Brille nach oben und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Drake, einen Moment noch, okay? Ich will diese Textstelle noch zu Ende lesen.", meinte Alexander nur und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zu, was Draco zum Augen rollen brachte.

Er schmiss sich auf das Bett und starrte die Decke an. Der Blonde grübelte, was ihm so gar nicht passte, da er mal wieder über einen gewissen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor nachdenken musste. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und starrte dann missbilligend seinen Bruder an, der immer noch in seiner Lektüre vertieft war.

„Alexander…", motzte der Blonde und schlug gelangweilt mit dem Fuß gegen die Bettkante.

Genervt klappte der Braunhaarige sein Buch zu und drehte sich zu Draco um, der fies grinste.

„Also manchmal benimmst du dich wie ein Kleinkind!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich erwachsen bin?", konterte der Slytherin und setzte sich auf, wobei er seine Beine anzog und begann vor und zurück zu wippen.

„Drake, bist du nervös?"

Der Malfoyspross stockte in der Bewegung und warf seinem Bruder den besten Killerblick zu. Doch dieser lachte nur verhalten und nahm dann seine Brille ab. Er wischte sich über die Augen und nahm dann neben Draco Platz.

„Lex, du siehst echt scheiße aus.", stellte der Slytherin trocken fest.

„Danke, Draco, aber fang du erst mal an zu studieren.", erwiderte der Braunhaarige und gähnte ausgiebig.

„Aber ich denke, du bist nicht hier, um mit mir über mein Aussehen zu diskutieren… Oder?"

Der Blonde fühlte sich ertappt und spießte seinen Bruder nur mit Blicken auf. Alexander schmunzelte nachsichtig.

„Es ist wegen Harry Potter, oder?"

Draco hasste Alexanders Spürsinn, es war so lästig, da man diesem Jungen nichts vormachen konnte.

„Ja.", sagte der Slytherin zerknirscht.

„Er ist wieder da."

„Weiß ich bereits. Fred und George."

Wieder grummelte Draco.

„Du bist immer bestens informiert."

„Aber sicher.", grinste der Braunhaarige, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.

„Nun sag. Du siehst verzweifelt aus."

„So ungefähr. Wie ich ihn hasse!", zischte Draco wütend und krallte seine Finger in die Bettdecke.

„Tust du nicht."

„Doch, Alexander. Und ob, der Junge geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und dafür hasse ich ihn! Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht… wieso? Wieso verwirrt er mich… wenigstens bin ich schon mal darauf gekommen, dass meine Gefühle bei ihm Karussell fahren…"

„Na, wenigstens etwas.", schnaubte Alexander und tippte mit dem Finger auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Draco, ehrlich gesagt, kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen."

„BITTE?"

„Höre mir jetzt mal genau zu, kleiner Bruder. Letztendlich musst du selber erkennen, wie du zu Harry stehst. Für mich ist es nur zu offensichtlich, was zwischen euch abläuft."

„So und was?", verlangte der Slytherin zu wissen und beugte sich leicht nach vorne.

„Du bist in Harry Potter verliebt."

Diese Nachricht traf Draco völlig unvorbereitet. Hastig sprang er auf die Füße und funkelte seinen Bruder morslustig an.

„Du spinnst doch!", schrie der Slytherin, musste aber in seinem Herzen zugeben, dass es stimmte. Er war verliebt in Harry Potter, einen Gryffindor.  
Draco ließ dich Schultern hängen und setzte sich wieder.

„Na, wieder vernünftig geworden?", fragte Alexander, der sich den kleinen Ausbruch nur mit verschränkten Armen angeschaut hatte.

„Ja.", seufzte der Blonde und streckte sich auf der Matratze aus.

„Ich muss wohl erstmal alles verdauen."  
"Verdauen? Hör mal, Kleiner. Harry braucht deine Hilfe. Er liebt dich, das weiß ich und das weißt du. Stelle dich nicht blöder an, als du bist!"

„Danke, Lex, du bist mal wieder herzallerliebst zu mir." Dracos Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Immer zu dir, Brüderchen."

Die Geschwister sahen sich in die Augen, dabei ging aber jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Vor einigen Tagen hatten sie noch nicht mal ein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt und jetzt suchte sich Draco Rat bei seinem großen Bruder.

Der Slytherin verdrehte innerlich die Augen und verzog die Mundwinkel.

„Woran denkst du?"

„Nun, vor einigen Tagen konnten wir noch nicht mal in einem Raum sein. Und jetzt sitzen wir hier… ohne uns an die Gurgel zu gehen."

„Tja, allerdings ging ja unser ‚Streit' nicht von mir aus.", stichelte Alexander und piekste Draco in den Bauch.

„Schon klar."

„Wieso hast du damals eigentlich so darauf reagiert, als du im Alter von elf Jahren erfuhrst, wer mein zweiter Vater ist?", wollte nun der Braunhaarige wissen und musterte Draco eingehend, wie schon so oft. Und wieder fiel Alexander auf, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht ähnelten, weder im Aussehen, noch vom Charakter. Wenn man sie so sah, würde man sie gar nicht für Brüder halten. Und das schmerzte Alexander ein bisschen, da er trotz allem seinen Draco liebte.

„Es überraschte mich. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass sich Vater mit einem Gryffindor eingelassen hatte. Für mich waren diese Löwen abscheulich… Und dann noch jemand, der nicht voll und ganz Mensch war, sondern-"

„War ich deshalb auch Ekel erregend für dich?", unterbrach der Braunhaarige seinen kleinen Bruder und sah ihn verletzt an.

„Ja, ab diesen Zeitpunkt schon… bis vor einigen Tagen… Es verletzte mich in meinem Stolz, mit einem Gryffindor verwand zu sein. Ich fand es damals schon schlimm genug, dass du im Hause Gryffindor warst."

„Deshalb hast du mich in Hogwarts nie beachtet. Niemand wusste, dass ich dein Bruder bin."

„Nein, ich wollte es verheimlichen. Ich schämte mich für dich."

„Draco, du bist beschränkt."

Der Slytherin lächelte schief und nickte leicht.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Du siehst deinem zweiten Vater sehr ähnlich."

„Ich weiß.", hauchte Alexander und strubbelte sich durch die braunen Zotteln.

„Es schmerzte mich, ihn damals in meinem sechsten Schuljahr als Lehrer zu haben. Er weiß schließlich bis heute nicht, das ich sein Sohn bin…auch ist ihm nicht klar, wer unser Vater wirklich ist. Lord Voldemort, der Feind der Weißmagier. Wahrscheinlich wird er es nie erfahren."

Fast mitfühlend legte Draco eine Hand auf Alexanders Schulter und drückte sanft zu. Der Braunhaarige lächelte.

„Geh zu Harry. Er braucht deine Hilfe."

„Ich will nicht!", quengelte der Blonde und zog einen Schmollmund.

„DRACO! Du machst es ihm nicht leichter und dir erst recht nicht. Es muss einiges geklärt werden und ich glaube, wenn Harry seine Erinnerungen wieder hat, dann wird dir nicht mehr so schnell zuhören."

„Du hast wie immer Recht, Lex. Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun.", zischelte Draco widerwillig und erhob sich vom Bett.

„Und du? Was wirst du tun?"

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und zwei grinsende Rotschöpfe stürmten das Zimmer.

„Alexander, hast du Zeit?", rief das Zwillingspaar gleichzeitig und warfen sich neben den Braunhaarigen auf das Bett, wobei der Slytherin erschrocken weghechten musste, um nicht von einem der beiden Rotschöpfe begraben zu werden.

Alexander lachte und zwinkerte Draco zu.

„Was ich machen werde? Die beiden brauchen anscheinend gewisse Sonderbehandlungen."

Sofort wurde der Blonde rot und plusterte angewidert die Wangen auf.

„SO genau wollte ich es nicht wissen.", murmelte Draco und eilte zur Tür.

„Aber, Malfoy, ich dachte, du machst mit.", kicherte George und machte eine einladende Geste.

„Nein, danke. Darauf kann ich verzichten.", sprach der Malfoyspross und verließ zügig Alexanders Zimmer. Draußen schaute er noch mal die Tür an, so, als ob er durch sie hindurch gucken könnte und verschwand dann die Richtung, wo sein und Harrys gemeinsames Zimmer lag.

Auf Zehenspitzen huschte er in den Raum und ging auf das Bett zu, worin Harry wieder schlief. Er lag auf der Seite, eine Hand unter seinem Kopf, die andere in das Laken gekrallt. Die Decke bedeckte ihn bis zum Kinn, wobei ein Knie, das angewinkelt war, herauslugte.

Draco konnte nicht anders und musste liebevoll lächeln. Harry war einfach nur süß, wie er so eingemummelt dalag, während seine Brille nur noch halb auf der Nase saß.

Der Slytherin setzte sich neben den Jungen und versuchte vorsichtig, Harry die Brille abzunehmen. Kurz murrte der Gryffindor und bewegte sich leicht und Draco stockte erschrocken in seinem Tun. Doch als der Kleinere wieder still weiterschlummerte, vollendete der Blonde seine Handlung und legte das Gestell auf das Nachtschränkchen.

Dann überlegte er kurz und legte sich nach minutenlangem Zögern zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Er hob die Decke an und kroch hinunter. Langsam kuschelte er sich an den schmächtigen Körper des anderen Jungen, der leicht seufzte und sich an ihn drückte. Draco schmunzelte und strich dem Gryffindor eine Strähne des rabenschwarzen Haares hinter dessen Ohr. Er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wollte nun die Augen schließen.

Doch da regte sich Harry und wischte sich gähnend über die Augen, dann öffneten sich flatternd die Lider, bis sie ihn erstaunt ansahen. Fasziniert von diesem intensiven Grün, versank Draco in diesen Augen und musste einmal schlucken.

„Du bist ja wieder da!", stieß der Schwarzhaarige überrascht aus, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich von dem Slytherin zu entfernen.

Dieser nickte nur und streichelte mit seiner Hand über die gerötete Wange des Kleineren.

„Ja, ich musste wieder kommen."

„Wieso?" Neugierig musterte ihn der Gryffindor. Er legte seine Hand auf Dracos kalte, der durch die Geste und die ausstrahlende Wärme des Schwarzhaarigen, zusammenzuckte und seinen Arm zurückziehen wollte, doch Harry ließ dies nicht zu.

„Rede mit mir! Es war gemein von dir, mich vorhin einfach so zu verlassen. Es hat weh getan.", flüsterte Harry verletzt und drängte sich weiter an den Slytherin.

„Bitte, halte mich fest! Ich fühle mich so verloren! Wenn ich nachdenke, finde ich in mir nur Leere. Keine positiven Gefühle, nur Einsamkeit, Verzweiflung und das abgrundtiefe Nichts."

Draco schauderte es und er küsste die Nasenspitze des Gryffindors. Dieser krallte sich in seinen Pullover und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Brust des Blonden.

Beruhigend streichelte er über Harrys Rücken, der daraufhin anfing zu schnurren. Draco kicherte und der Gryffindor hob empört den Kopf.

„Ist das zum Lachen, wie ich mich fühle?"

„Nein, nein!", winkte der Blonde ab.

„Du hast geschnurrt."

Harry wurde rötlich um die Nase und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Pullover.

„Du bist gemein."

Beide schwiegen daraufhin und schauten sich nur in die Augen. Sie fühlten sich wohl, so wie sie hier zu zweit lagen und niemand wollte diese Atmosphäre zerstören. Doch dann räusperte sich Harry und hob leicht seinen Kopf.

„Vielleicht hört es sich blöd an, aber… ich habe das Gefühl, dass das, was wir hier machen, das aller erste Mal ist. Haben wir nie vorher so herumgelegen? Es kommt mir so vor… als... als ob du mich…. nicht gemocht hast."

Schüchtern starrte der Gryffindor den Blonden an, der für einige Sekunden die Augen schloss und dann nickte.

„Ja.. wir.. auf Hogwarts waren wir so was wie Feinde. Wir stritten uns nur, keiften uns an und machten uns gegenseitig nieder."

„Oh.", konnte der Schwarzhaarige nur sagen und verbarg sich weiter in Dracos Oberteil.

„Ja, doch einige Dinge können sich ändern.", redete der Slytherin weiter und hob Harrys Kopf ein Stück, indem er dessen Kinn hoch drückte.

„Manchmal sollte man den Hass vergessen, doch das ist nicht so einfach. Aber ich will lernen, ihn zu besiegen."

„Für mich?"

„Nein. Erstmal nur für mich selbst."

„Verstehe." In der Stimme des Gryffindors klang Enttäuschung mit und kleine Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen, dass Draco dadurch bemerkte, da sein Pullover leicht feucht wurde.

„Und du wirst für dich ganz allein dein Gedächtnis wieder finden. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Nun lächelte Harry.

„Ok. Ist das ein Deal?"

Draco überlegte und lächelte dann zurück.

„Ja, Potter. Vielleicht ist uns so ein neuer Anfang gegeben worden. Du lernst mich neu kennen und ich werde erkennen, wie es ist mit einem Gryffindor befreundet zu sein."

„Gryffindor?"

„Ja, so kleine naive Löwen, die kein Gehirn- … vergiss einfach was ich sagen wollte. Lass uns einfach hier liegen bleiben und die Zweisamkeit genießen."

„Hm. Eine gute Idee, wobei ich im Moment schlafen möchte."

„Dann schlaf."

„Beschützt du mich?", fragte Harry wie ein Kleinkind und guckte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ja, Kleiner, ich werde bei dir sein."

Erfreut und zufrieden, schloss der Gryffindor die Augen und träumte von einem Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und klaren, blauen Augen, der sich ungewöhnlicherweise in einen Hund verwandeln konnte.

Währenddessen legte Draco seine Stirn an die des Schwarzhaarigen und lauschte den regelmäßigen Atemzügen des Kleinern.

Schnell wrang er das pitschnasse Tuch aus und legte es wieder auf die heiße Stirn des blonden Mannes, der immer noch leicht zitterte und vor sich hin murmelte.

Der Blauschwarzhaarige seufzte und umfasste die Hand des Halbengels noch fester. Seit Stunden saß er hier, seit Saniel in diesem Dämmerzustand war, aus dem er einfach nicht erwachen wollte.

Müde wischte sich Elias über die Augen und rieb sich die Lider. Am liebsten würde er einschlafen, doch er wollte mitkriegen, wenn der blonde Mann aufwachte. Doch wann würde das sein?

Wieder tunkte er das nun warme Tuch in die rundliche Schale voll eiskaltem Wasser und kühlte damit Saniels Stirn. Der Mann stöhnte erleichtert und krallte sich dennoch in die Bettdecken.

Normalerweise waren Engel und Dämon hart im Nehmen und ihre Wunden heilten schnell, doch in diesem Fall war es anders. Aber wer legte sich auch mit dem obersten Engel an?

Elias schmunzelte liebevoll und strich dem Halbengel über die Wange. Seine Augen sprühten regelrecht und die Gefühle in ihnen waren nicht zu übersehen. Ja, es stimmte wohl. Er liebte diesen Mann, egal, was er ihm und seinem Bruder angetan hatte. Er wollte diesen Mann,

wollte seine Haut spüren, schmecken, sein Verlangen fühlen…

Elias schüttelte den Kopf. Es würde nur ein Traum bleiben.

Der junge Mann gähnte und streckte sich. Seine Knochen knacksten von der ungenügenden Bewegung. Also stand er auf und wollte die Hand des Halb-Engels loslassen, doch plötzlich hielt diese ihn eisern fest und zerrte ihn auf das Bett, wodurch er halb auf Saniel lag. Dieser hatte nun die Augen geöffnet und betrachtete Elias mit ungewöhnlichem, klarem Blick.

„Geht es dir gut, Elias?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme, die den Blauschwarzhaarigen zum erbeben brachte, was Saniel mit Wohlwollen registrierte.

„Das… das sollte ich dich fragen. Du hast die volle Wucht von Laraziel abbekommen.", antwortete Elias nervös und wollte sich erheben, doch der blonde Mann unterband dies, indem er ihm die Arme in den Nacken legte.

Seine blauen Seen bohrten sich in die Smaragde, die sich fast vor Lust verschleierten.

„Du hast wunderschöne Augen.", hauchte Saniel verführerisch in Elias Ohr, der nun deutlich zitterte.

„Saniel, ich-"

„Halt den Mund.", murmelte der Halb-Engel ungeduldig und leckte zuerst über die Unterlippe des Blauschwarzhaarigen, bevor er sanft seine Lippen auf den Mund von Elias setzte. Überrascht tat der junge Mann zuerst gar nichts, doch der Geschmack des Blonden ließ ihn aufstöhnen und den Kuss erwidern.

Immer fordernder wurden ihre Liebkosungen, wobei ihre Hände nicht untätig blieben.

„Saniel. Wieso tust du das?", verlangte Elias nach ihrem Kuss zu wissen und entfernte sich ein paar Zentimeter von dem Halb-Engel.

„Viel zu lange unterdrückte ich diese Gefühle, doch als ich dich hier neben mir sitzen sah, überwältigte es mich. Ich will dich haben, mein hübscher Dämon. Sei mein für diese Nacht."

Elias lächelte entwaffnend und nickte letztendlich.

„Alles was du willst, mein Entführer, mein Erretter. Für heute Nacht will ich dir gehören… und wenn es dein Wunsch ist, jede weitere Nacht."

Wieder versanken sie in einem Kuss, der nun verlangender und temperamentvoller war und auf das nächste Geschehen hin deutete.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Bindung und Überraschungsbesuch

Sanft löste sich Saniel von Elias angeschwollenen Lippen und sah ihn liebevoll in die Smaragdaugen. Er verteilte dann kleine Schmetterlingsküsse auf Stirn, Nasenspitze und beide Augenlider. Danach lächelte er und befreite dabei den Blauschwarzhaarigen von seinem blauen T-Shirt, das einfach in einer Ecke landete.

Dann packte er den jungen Mann an der Hüpfte und drehte sich mit ihm, so dass der Blonde nun über Elias lag. Dieser zuckte im ersten Augenblick zusammen, entspannte sich aber wieder, als Saniel kleine Küsse auf den Oberkörper hauchte. Zärtlich schlichen seine Lippen von der Kehle, den Brustkorb hinunter, zu der rechten Brustwarze, die er spielerisch neckte. 

Währenddessen entfleuchten Elias immer wieder kleine Seufzer. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich nur auf diese samtweichen Liebkosungen, die so voller Liebe steckten.

Doch dann musste er laut aufstöhnen, als Saniel wie zufällig seine Erektion streifte. Er bäumte sich auf und wimmerte leicht, da diese Geste nur von kurzer Dauer war.

„Willst du mehr?", flüsterte der Halb-Engel verführerisch und streichelte wieder über die Erregung des Blauschwarzhaarigen. Dieser keuchte und riss die Augen erschrocken von solchen Gefühlen auf. Doch dann drehte er sich beschämt zur Seite.

„Hey, mein Kleiner, was ist?", fragte Saniel beunruhigt und wischte zärtlich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht seines Geliebten.

„Na, ja… ich…", stotterte Elias verlegen und kratzte sich mit dem Finger über die Wange. „Es ist mir peinlich.", setzte er noch dran.

„Was denn? Hey, Elias, ich würde dich nicht auslachen.", versprach Saniel sanftmütig und küsste den Blauschwarzhaarigen auf die immer noch angeschwollenen Lippen.

„Ich bin zweiundzwanzig… und… ich…" Wieder stockte Elias und schaute Saniel peinlich berührt an.

Dieser stutzte plötzlich und lächelte dann wissend.

„So ist das."

„Was?"

„Elias, das ist doch nichts Schlimmes, noch Jungfrau zu sein. Es ging ja auch nicht anders. Vor deiner Bindung wurdest du… ja, von mir entführt und im Himmel sind solche… Körperlichkeiten nicht gestattet.", erklärte der Blonde nachsichtig und küsste nun wieder Elias´ Hals. Leicht biss er zu und massierte dann die malträtierte Stelle mit seiner Zunge, so dass der Blauschwarzhaarige wieder leicht wimmerte und dann aufkeuchte.

Dann wanderte Saniel wieder hinunter, allerdings nicht, ohne an den Brustwarzen, Bauchmuskeln und Bauchnabel, ein Paar Küsse herauszugeben, wobei er in letzteres noch seine Zunge versenkte.

Angestachelte wurde er dabei von den kleinen Lustschreien seines Liebsten, der sich mittlerweile in das Bettlaken festgekrallt hatte und immer wieder den Kopf hin und her warf.

Doch Saniels Hände blieben nicht untätig. Zwischen all den Liebkosungen hatte er die Hose des jungen Mannes geöffnet und heruntergezogen, so dass der Blauschwarzhaarige nun nur noch mit Boxershorts dalag.

Der Halb-Engel setzte sich auf und kostete dieses erregende Bild aus.   
Seine Augen huschten über die makellose, braungebrannte Haut, zu den geschwungenen, anbetungswürdigen Lippen und stoppten an den verschleierten, smaragdgrünen Augen, die auf Halbmast waren.

Der Blonde schmunzelte und versuchte, diesen Anblick in seinen Kopf einzuprägen. Es sollte für die Ewigkeit dort verankert sein.

Doch er wollte nicht zu lange auf ihrer beider Erlösung warten und entfernte sein eigenes Oberteil. Erstaunt fuhr sich Saniel über die Verbände, die um seine Brust geschlungen waren. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass es schlimm um ihn gestanden hatte, doch in diesem Moment fühlte er sich prächtig, was wohl schließlich an diesen wunderschönen Dämon lag.

Kurz zögerte Saniel, doch überwand er seine Unsicherheit und zog dem Blauschwarzhaarigen die Boxershorts hinunter. Verlangend leckte sich der Blonde über die Lippen, als er Elias bestes Stück sah. Dann beugte er sich zu dem Dämon hinab und knabberte an dessen Ohr.

„Darf ich?"

Elias begann vor Verzückung zu zittern und nickte fast mechanisch.

Unendlich langsam nahm Saniel die Erektion des jungen Mannes auf und vollführte Schluckbewegungen, dabei spielte seine Hand, wie nebenbei, mit Elias Brustwarze. Der Blauschwarzhaarige erschauderte und fiepte sogar auf, als er nur für Sekunden Saniels Zähne an seinem Glied spürte.

Schweiß brach dem jungen Mann aus und tröpfelte leicht von seiner Stirn, während sich der

Blonde weiter an seiner Erregung gütlich tat.

Elias bemerkte nur nebenbei, wie sich etwas in ihm regte, etwas, das sich in seinem Inneren versteckt hatte und nun herausbrechen wollte. Doch der Zeitpunkt stimmte noch nicht. Dies wusste der junge Dämon. Und dennoch verstärkte dieses Etwas seine Sinne, ließ ihn Dinge wahrnehmen, die er sonst übergangen hatte. Er hörte den Wind leicht durch die Gänge wehen, wie er durch jede Ritze und jedes Loch in die Zimmer eindrang. Und auch dieser Raum wurde von der Brise nicht verschont, Elias konnte es auf seiner nackten Haut spüren. Sofort entfachte dies eine Gänsehaut.

Er versuchte alle weiteren, auf ihn einstürmenden Eindrücke, zu verdrängen, was sich als gar

nicht einfach herausstellte. Doch letztendlich half ihm Saniel dabei, der plötzlich seine Zunge zum Einsatz brachte.

Elias keuchte. Seine Begierde spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, die sich nun genussvoll schlossen.

Doch dann ließ der Blonde von dem jungen Mann ab und wollte wieder mit den Lippen nach oben fahren, als ihn plötzlich ein Schmerz an der Brust zusammenzucken ließ.

Elias spürte dies und schlug sofort die Smaragde auf. Er sah Saniels schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und setzte sich besorgt auf. (wie unromantisch mitten im sex, so was...)

„Saniel, was-"

Der Halb-Engel winkte ab.

„Es geht schon. Anscheinend hat der Kampf mich doch ziemlich mitgenommen."

Elias nickte wild.

„Ja, ich hätte daran denken sollen.", sprach Elias und rückte den Blonden leicht von sich. „Geh runter von mir und leg dich ins Bett."

„Aber-"

„Nichts aber.", befahl Elias herrisch.

„Tu es."

Saniel befolgte die Anordnung und legte sich enttäuscht wieder ins Bett. Er hatte lange davon geträumt, diesen kleinen Dämon so nahe sein zu können und jetzt machte so eine blöde Verletzung ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Schmollend starrte er zur Decke und bekam nicht mit, wie Elias lachte.  
Erst als dieser begann, seine Boxershorts herunterzuziehen, schenkte der Halb-Engel dem Blauschwarzhaarigen seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was has du vor?"

Elias neigte den Kopf und lächelte zuckersüß.

„Ich habe hier ein Problem und wenn ich richtig gucke, du auch. Also sollten wir dieses Problem beheben."

Fassungslos von Elias plötzlicher Führung, konnte Saniel nur zugucken, wie sich der Blauschwarzhaarige sich auf seine Hüfte setzte. Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste den Blonden voller Inbrunst. Sein Wunsch war es, dass dieser Halb-Engel spürte, was für Gefühle er diesem entgegenbrachte.

Er wollte diesen blonden Mann, koste es was es wolle, an seiner Seite haben, auch wenn er ihn damals entführt hatte, ihn von seiner Familie wegnahm, im Grunde Schuld war, dass er keine Erinnerungen mehr hatte.

All das war in diesem Augenblick unwichtig.

Hauchzart legte er noch mal kurz seinen Mund auf den des Blonden und ließ sich dann richtig auf die Erektion des anderen nieder. Sofort griffen Saniels Hände nach seiner Hüfte und versuchten ihn festzuhalten, doch vergeblich. Elias war einfach zu schnell.

Der Halb-Engel keuchte lustvoll auf, als er diese unglaubliche Enge um sich herum spürte. Er konnte nur die blauen Seen schließen, da sich der Blauschwarzhaarige sich nun zu bewegen begann.

„Tut es weh?", stöhnte Saniel und streichelte mit der einen Hand über Elias Brust. Dieser schnaubte leicht und schüttelte andeutend den Kopf.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein.", murmelte dieser und beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus.

Kleine Farbpigmente vollführten wilde Tänze vor seinem inneren Auge und machten ihn schwindelig. Dabei wurde ihm immer heißer, ein Feuer loderte in ihm und versuchte so das Etwas in ihm zu befreien. Er hörte dieses Etwas schreien und brüllen und meinte, es riefe ihm zu, er solle es freilassen.

Doch Elias wusste nicht wie er das Gefängnis dieses Etwas aufbrechen konnte. Dadurch fühlte er sich hilflos und schwach.

Aber dann dämmerte ihm, wo oder besser, in welcher Situation er war und schüttelte dieses Gefühl beiseite. Der Dämon öffnete die Lider und stierte sofort in zwei blaue Tiefen, die die Liebe ausstrahlten, die Elias brauchte. Er lächelte dankend und konzentrierte sich nun voll und ganz auf diese blonde Schönheit unter ihm.

Saniel wischte sich über die Stirn und tastete dann nach Elias Glied, das bereits pulsierte. Er begann, es zu massieren und zu kneten, wodurch der Blauschwarzhaarige aufjapste. Er drückte sein Rückrat durch und schrie seinen Höhepunkt hinaus.

Etwas in ihm zerbrach.

Rotes Licht flutete den Raum, ausgehend von Elias, der seine Arme augestreckt hatte.

Peitschend schossen zwei riesige Schwingen aus seinem Rücken und breiteten sich ohrenbetäubend aus. Kleine Federn lösten sich und schwebten langsam auf das Bett und ebenfalls auf Saniel, der zur gleichen Zeit wie sein Dämon gekommen war.

Der Blonde schaute fasziniert diesem Spektakel zu und nahm leicht zitternd eine dieser Federn in die Hand.

„Graue Federn.", nuschelte er und lächelte matt.

„Graue Federn.", wiederholte er noch ein Mal und setzte sich auf. Liebevoll legte er seine Hände um Elias Nacken und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Der Blauschwarzhaarige sah im roten Dämmerlicht erleichtert und erlöst aus, denn er hatte einen seligen und glücklichen Gesichtausdruck.

„Mein gefallender Engel.", hauchte Saniel ergriffen und streichelte über Elias Wange, der nun leise kicherte und mit seinem Flügeln schlug, so dass die Federn wieder aufgewirbelt wurden.

„Gefallener Engel?"

„Ja, mein Kleiner. Nur gefallene Engel haben graue Flügel, während reine Engel weiße haben und Dämonen schwarze Flügel besitzen. Du gehst nach deiner Mutter.", erwiderte der Blonde erfreut und verteilte wieder kleine Küsse in Elias Gesicht, der sich nun an ihn kuschelte und schnurrte. Seine Flügel umhüllten ihn und seinen Halb-Engel, der ihm die Haare mit seinen Fingern kämmte.

So saßen sie lange Zeit, bis beiden der Magen knurrte und sie sich lachend aufs Bett warfen, wobei sich die Flügel vorher einzogen und das rote Schimmerlicht langsam verblasste.

Mit schiefem Kopf, musterte der Schwarzhaarige den neben ihm Schlafenden, der regelmäßig ein und ausatmete. Er beobachtete, wie sich die Brust hob und senkte und lächelte, wenn eine der längeren, blonden Strähnen den Jungen neben ihm an der Nase kitzelte, der sie dann einfach im Schlaf zur Seite wischte.

Seit Minuten musterte der wache Junge den anderen. Er fand ihn einfach nur wunderschön, besonders die blasse Haut und diese weißblonden Haare, die so schön schimmerten. Doch was es ihn besonders angetan hatte, waren die grauen Augen, die manchmal, je nach Lichteinfluss, wie flüssiges Silber aussahen.  
Ja, er musste diesen Jungen lieben, es ging gar nicht anders und er konnte nicht verstehen, dass sie an dieser Schule verfeindet waren. Dieser Junge konnte nicht gemein sein, doch irgendwie spürte der Schwarzhaarige, dass er ihm doch etwas angetan hatte, etwas, das mit Vertrauensbruch zu tun hatte.

Er schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. Es nützte nichts, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er hatte keine Erinnerungen, obwohl er letzte Nacht von diesem schwarzhaarigen Mann geträumt hatte…

Er seufzte.

Schluss jetzt, sagte er gedanklich zu sich selbst und strich geistesabwesend dem Blonden durch die Haare, der nun murrte und sich an ihn drückte.

Harry kicherte vergnügt und streichelte weiter, wobei er kleine Töne des Wohlgefallens erntete. Dann plötzlich gähnte Draco und öffnete zögerlich die Augen. Er schmatzte leicht und schloss sie wieder. Doch als er die Finger spürte, die durch seine Strähnen fuhren, ruckte er in eine aufrechte Position und stierte den Gryffindor kühl an. Aber als dieser leicht zusammenzuckte und wegrücken wollte, wurde sein Blick wärmer. Er griff sich den Schwarzhaarigen und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Morgen.", gähnte er wieder und streckte sich, wobei er sich durch die Haare wuschelte, so dass sie von seinem Kopf abstanden.

Harry kicherte verhalten und versuchte die Unordnung wieder aufzuräumen, doch Draco weigerte sich und schmiss sich wieder ins Bett. Er zog die Decke über den Kopf und kuschelte sich in die Laken.

Der Schwarzhaarige stutzte wegen diesem Verhalten und wusste nun nicht, was er machen sollte.

„Ähm, Draco?"

„Hn?", kam es nur gedämpft durch die Decke.

„Sollten wir nicht aufstehen?"

„Hn."

„Heißt das ja?"

„Hn."

„Draco."

„Schon gut.", motzte der Slytherin verstimmt und kroch unter der Decke hervor. Er rieb sich die Augen und verließ das Bett. Er watschelte Richtung Badezimmer und verschwand darin.

Harry lachte nur laut über den Morgenmuffel und befreite sich nun selbst aus dem Bett.

Harry und Draco trafen Elias und Saniel vor der Tür zum Speisesaal. Sie begrüßten sich höflich, wobei der Blauschwarzhaarige regelrecht strahlte, was bei dem blonden Jungen einen gedanklichen Würgereiz hervorrief. Wie konnte jemand so früh am Morgen so gut gelaunt sein? Für Draco eine Zumutung.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Halle und wurden erfreut von Luzien begrüßt, der ihnen sogleich Kizuna und Free vorstellte, wobei Draco und Saniel die beiden ja schon kannten und somit schon mal Platz nahmen.

„Das sind Kizuna und Free Valentine. Kizuna, Free, meine beiden Söhne Harry und Elias."

Free musterte beide Jungen kritisch und grinste dann, wobei er direkt auf Harry zu ging und diesen an der Hand zu sich herunter zog. Fragend sah der Schwarzhaarige seinen kleinen Bruder an, der mit seinem Finger über die Narbe fuhr.

„Du wärst wunderschön ohne sie.", lächelte der kleine Braunhaarige und legte seine Hand genau auf die Narbe.

Plötzlich durchschoss den Gryffindor eine fast unerträgliche Hitze. Er zischte schmerzerfüllt auf und versuchte die Hand von Free weg zuschlagen. Doch das brauchte er nicht mehr, da der Kleine seine Finger nun von selbst wegnahm.

„Harry…", sagte George fassungslos und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Mit raschen Schritten ging er auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und strich die Haare von der Stirn beiseite. Fast entsetzt sah er sich die Stirn an, die nun makellos ausschaute. Keine Narbe verunstaltete mehr sein Gesicht.

George schüttelte den Kopf und streichelte Harry noch einmal über die Wange, da der Junge leicht bebte, seit ihn der Rothaarige angefasst hatte.

„Wir tun dir nichts, Harry.", beruhigte der Zwilling seinen kleinen Bruder und setzte sich wieder.

„Free, wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Luzien verständnislos seinen jüngsten Sprössling und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Der Kleine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Es schien mir einfach richtig so zu handeln.", antwortete Free und kuschelte sich an Kizuna, die stolz ihren Arm um ihn legte.

Harry währenddessen hatte sich suchend nach dem Slytherin umgeguckt und hatte schüchtern neben ihm Platz genommen. Für ihn waren einfach zu viele fremde Leute hier zugegen. Auch, wenn ihm einige Gesichter irgendwie bekannt vorkamen, fühlte er sich doch unwohl.

„Und, Saniel, wie ich sehe, geht es dir heute besser.", redete Luzien den Halb-Engel an, der nickte und Elias anlächelte, der leicht errötete.

„Ja, aber ohne Elias wäre es nicht möglich gewesen.", lobte der blonde Mann und fasste unter dem Tisch nach der Hand des Blauschwarzhaarigen, der nun fast einer Tomate glich.

Als Luzien dies sah, stutzte er und seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Er schien nachzudenken, bis sich sein Gesicht sich erhellte und er wie ein Kind anfing zu kichern.

„So ist das also. Na, bei der Behandlung würde es mir auch gut gehen.", lachte der Herr der Unterwelt schallend und haute sich auf den Schenkel.

„Wie meint ihr?" Verwirrt sahen sich Elias und Saniel an, bevor sie wieder zu Luzien guckten, dessen Grinsen immer breiter wurde.

„Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Bindung und natürlich dein Erwachen, mein Sohn."

„Bindung?" Elias wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, während Saniels Kinn Bekanntschaft mit dem Tisch machte.

„Doch darüber reden wir später. Harry, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Vielleicht hilft sie dir!"  
Fragend sah der Gryffindor seinen Vater an, der schmunzelte und in die Hände klatschte. „LASST IHN EINTRETEN!"

Knallend öffneten sich die Flügeltüren und gaben eine vermummte Gestalt frei, die mit schnellen und selbstbewussten Schritten auf den Frühstückstisch zukam. Im Laufen zog sie die Kapuze von ihren Gesicht und zwei strahlendblaue Seen glitzerten schelmisch auf.

Die, die diese Person kannten, schnappten hörbar nach Luft, wobei die Zwillinge sich wie wild freuten und feixten. Alexander, wie Luzien nickten nur lächelnd, während Draco knurrte und demonstrativ seinen Kopf wegdrehte.

Harry zuckte zuerst bei diesem Auftritt zusammen, doch als er diese blauen Augen sah und dazu diese schwarzen, längeren Haare, bröckelte etwas in seinem Kopf. Es schien ihm, als ob Mauern, die seine Erinnerungen abgehalten hatten, einstürzten. Immer mehr Bilder stürmten auf ihn herein und er musste sich stöhnend an die Stirn fassen. Sein Kopf explodierte fast vor Schmerz und er sackte leicht auf dem Stuhl zusammen.

Er sah Szenen aus seiner Kindheit, Dudley Dursley, der Schrank unter der Treppe, die erste Begegnung mit Hagrid. Da musste der schwarzhaarige Junge leicht lächeln, doch die nächsten Bilder drängten sich ihm auf: Draco, Snape, Dumbledore, Hermine, Ron…. Und dann er: Sirius Black, sein Pate.

Doch wie konnte es sein? Sirius war gestorben, aber jetzt stand er hier vor ihm und legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Harry?"

„Ja, Sirius.", lächelte der Gryffidnor schwach und musterte seinen Patenonkel mit Tränen in den Augen. Doch urplötzlich riss er seine Smaragdaugen auf und ruckte zu Draco herum, der ihn emotionslos beobachtete.

Harry sprang in die Höhe, so dass der Stuhl, auf dem er eben gerade noch saß, polternd zu Boden viel.

„Du gemeines, widerliches Aas eines Frettchens.", schrie der Gryffindor mit kochender Wut. Kleine Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab, doch es waren keine Tränen der Trauer, sondern Tränen des Zornes und des Hasses.

„Du bist abscheulich.", knurrte der schwarzhaarige Junge noch, bevor er auf den blonden Mitschüler zuging und ihm mit voller Wucht eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Dann drehte sich Harry um und rannte weinend aus dem Speisesaal.

Erstaunt registrierte Draco den Schmerz im ersten Moment gar nicht. Er fasste sich an die brennende Wange und spürte nur die Hitze. Unsicher blickte er zu Luzien, der ihn wissend anstierte. Danach sah er hilflos Alexander an, der aufgestanden war und zur Tür zeigte.

„Draco, lauf ihm hinterher!"

„Warum sollte ich?", schnaubte der Slytherin in alter Malfoymanier und verschränkte die Arme.

„Vergiss einmal deinen Stolz. Es wäre falsch, ihn einfach so gehen zu lassen!"

Zögerlich stand Draco auf und lief dann doch schnellen Schrittes hinter den Schwarzhaarigen her.

Kurz strich er über die nun schmerzende Wange und verzog das Gesicht. Das würde er ihm heimzahlen!


	13. Chapter 13

13. Was bist du?

Wild schnaufend, rannte Draco durch die Gänge und suchte den Menschen, den er am wenigsten treffen wollte: Harry Potter, der Goldjunge von Gryffindor, der-Junge-der-einfach-nicht-sterben-wollte, sein Staatsfeind Nr.1 und die Person, in die er sich verliebt hatte. Widerwillig gab er es innerlich zu und seufzte, wobei seine Augen weiter die Gegend nach den Schwarzhaarigen absuchten.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er den Gryffindor noch suchen sollte. Mittlerweile betrat er einen Trakt, den er noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Alles um ihn herum war in einem tiefen Schwarz gehalten. An den Wänden hingen schwarze Kerzen, die verzerrte Schatten an die Mauern warfen. Für Draco schien es so, als ob sie Grimassen schnitten und ihn verhöhnten.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diese Vorstellung abzuwimmeln und marschierte weiter. Immer düsterer wurden die Gänge und Treppen. Langsam änderte sich seine Umgebung und das Gestein begann zu bröckeln. Der Slytherin erschauderte und legte seine Arme um seinen Körper, um die Kälte zu vertreiben, die sich ihm bemächtigte. Zitternd schloss er ein Mal seine grauen Sturmböen und ging, nun zögerlich, weiter.

Klein Laut drang an seine Ohren, nur Stille umhüllte ihn. Schwer belastete ihn dieses Schweigen und selbst die Geräusche seiner Füße, die über den kahlen Steinboden gingen, verschluckte die unheimliche Umgebung. Finsternis hüllte ihn ein und die Kerzen tauchten nur noch in größeren Abständen auf. Allerdings schimmerte ein dunkelgrünes Licht, dass die Umgebung in Zwielicht tauchte, wenn keine Kerze in Sichtweite war.

Leicht ängstlich blieb Draco wie angewurzelt stehen und versuchte seine aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken. Er hatte schon alles abgesucht und Harry konnte nicht durch eine Feuersäule verschwinden. Also musste er hier sein. Irgendwo…

Doch er hatte seit er diesen Bereich betreten hatte, keine Türen mehr gesehen. Nur endlose Gänge und Abzweigungen. Der Slytherin fragte sich, ob er überhaupt zurückfinden konnte. Aber darüber konnte er auch später nachdenken.

Es kam ihn vor wie Stunden, als er viele Meter vor sich reines, weißes Licht erkannte, das ihn blendete, so dass er die Hand vor seine Augen legen musste. Doch unbeirrt lief er nun auf das helle Licht zu und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass er durch eine weiße Tür ging, die sich nun hinter ihm schloss.  
Erst durch den lauteren Knall drehte er sich erschrocken um und fasste nach der Türklinge. Er rüttelte daran, doch das Holz blieb unnachgiebig. Wütend schlug er mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür, doch sinnlos: Sie blieb verschlossen.

Zischend drehte er sich um und rutschte am Holz hinab. Er ließ den Kopf hängen, so dass seine blonden Strähnen ins Gesicht hingen, während seine Beine im Schneidersitz verharrten. „Verdammt! Wieso immer ich?", zischelte er zornig. Minutenlang saß er so, bis er das unbestimmte Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Dies war unheimlich und verursachte eine unangenehme Gänsehaut. Er rieb sich über seinen Arm und hob leicht den Kopf.

Erst jetzt musterte er seine Umgebung richtig. Er steckte in einem riesigen Zimmer fest, das komplett aus schwarzen Wänden und dunklen Möbeln bestand. Selbst der Schein der Kerzen war dunkel. Doch woher war dann das grelle, weiße Licht gekommen, das ihn hierher geführt hatte? Verwirrt stand Draco auf und strich sich die blonden Strähnen aus dem Blickfeld.

Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, angestarrt zu werden. Der Slytherin bebte. Er hatte Angst, doch gleichzeitig erregte es ihn. Vorfreude machte sich in ihm breit, zu seiner Verwunderung.  
Seine Sturmböen wanderten durch den Raum und blieben an dem riesigen Himmelbett haften. Es bestand aus dunklen Holz und auch die Schleier, die von der Decke aus, das Bett umschlossen, waren aus schwarzem Stoff. Deshalb konnte er schwer erkennen, was sich dahinter befand.

Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas und einer dieser Schleicher bewegte sich leicht, so als ob sich die Luft stark bewegte. Erschrocken ging der Blonde einen Schritt zurück und hielt kurz den Atem an.

Er war nicht allein.

Sein Zittern verstärkte sich unkontrolliert und seine Hände schwitzten. Er wischte sie sich an seiner schwarzen Stoffhose ab und spielte nervös mit den Fingern. Letztendlich steckte er sie in die Tasche und legte sich eine kalte Maske zurecht.

Ein Malfoy zeigte seine Furcht nicht. Er war die perfekte Kälte in Person und musste den Menschen Arroganz entgegen bringen.

Also ging er mit festem Schritt auf das Bett zu und wollte gerade schnell die Schleier zur Seite schieben, als eine fremde Hand ihm das abnahm. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen, stierte dann Draco plötzlich in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihn gefühlvoll anschauten. Er wankte zurück und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Hast du also hierher gefunden!". Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage und der Slytherin konnte nur den Kopf nickten.

„Gefällt dir der Raum? Ich habe ihn nach meinen Vorstellungen kreiert. Wie der Raum der Wünsche funktioniert dieses Zimmer, du verstehst?" Wieder konnte Draco nur nicken.

„Was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

Draco schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Trotzdem bekam er keinen Ton heraus. Er konnte nur diesen Jungen anstarren, der ganz in weiß gekleidet war und ihn mit geneigtem Kopf anlächelte.

Er krabbelte auf den Blonden zu und erhob sie auf die Knie. Seine Hand legte sich sanft auf die immer noch gerötete Wange des Slytherin, der unter dieser Berührung merklich zusammenzuckte.

„Habe ich dir der wehgetan, als ich dich schlug?", fragte der Grünäugige liebevoll und streichelte weiter über seine Wange.

Leicht schüttelte Draco den Kopf und betrachtete sich weiter sein Gegenüber. Die weiße Kleidung stand genau im krassen Gegensatz zu der braungebrannten Haut und den schwarzen Haaren. Und doch schien es perfekt zusammenzupassen.

„Sag, Draco. Findest du mich schön?"

Draco fühlte sich vor dem Kopf gestoßen und wollte zurückweichen, doch der andere Junge hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest.

„Findest du mich schön?", wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige die Frage und sah ihn mit flehenden Smaragden an.  
Der Slytherin kannte diesen Satz. Sehr gut sogar und er musste an den Vorfall vor Harrys Entführung denken. Er hatte ihn damals fast vergewaltigt, hatte ihm wehgetan und ihm gesagt, dass er, Harry, ihm gleichgültig sei. Er erinnerte sich an den Schmerz in den grünen Augen, an die Verzweiflung.

Draco schloss stöhnend die Augen und fasste sich an die Stirn.

„Sag, bitte, findest du mich schön?", schluchzte der Schwarzhaarige nun und kleinen Tränen kullerten dessen Wangen hinab. Diese waren gerötet und kontrastierten gut mit der weißen Kleidung.

Der Blonde zitterte nur und öffnete seine Sturmböen. Er konnte nicht anders und die Kälte in seinen Augen wurde ersetzt durch ein Glitzern.

Zärtlich strich seine Hand über den Kopf des Grünäugigen und er lächelte ihn schief an.

„Ja, Harry. Du bist schön. Wunderschön."

Harry seufzte erleichtert und zog Draco mit der Hand auf das Bett. Der Slytherin legte sich über den Gryffindor und verfing sich in den tränenden Smaragden. Liebevoll wischte er die Tränen weg und senkte seine Lippen auf Harrys. Zuerst küssten sie sich schüchtern und dann immer leidenschaftlicher, wobei sich Harrys Hände um Dracos Nacken schlangen und Dracos Finger mit den Strähnen des Schwarzhaarigen spielten.

Nach Sekunden lösten sie sich schon wieder und lächelten sich leicht an.

„Draco, schlaf mit mir!", verlangte plötzlich der Gryffindor und schaute verlegen weg.

Der Blonde stutzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wieso auf einmal?"

„Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, von jedem benutzt zu werden… Laraziel… das ist der Engel, der mich und Elias festgehalten hatte… er… egal… bitte, Draco, lieber mit dir verbunden sein, auch wenn ich dir gleichgültig bin, als wieder dorthin zurück."

„Vielleicht bist du jetzt hier sicher!"

„Und was, wenn nicht? Außerdem will ich nicht mit jemandem gebunden werden, den ich nicht kenne. Bitte, Draco…", schluchzte Harry leise und zwinkerte die Tränen weg.

„Hey, nicht weinen.", sagte der Slytherin zärtlich und küsste die Nässe weg. Seine Hände huschten unter das weiße T-Shirt und begannen die Brustwarzen zu reizen. Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte.

„Lass dich fallen, Harry. Diesmal werde ich dir nicht wehtun. Das will ich nicht.", hauchte Draco sinnlich und liebkoste den Hals. Er saugte sich fest und machte so dem Gryffindor einen Knutschfleck. Er lächelte schelmisch und küsste Harry wieder leicht auf dem Mund.

„Entspann dich.", flüsterte er und streifte mit seiner Hand den Intimbereich des Schwarzhaarigen. Der bäumte sich auf und schaute mit fast fiebrigen Augen zu Draco hinauf.

„Ich vertraue dir.", murmelte Harry mit halbgeschlossenen Smaragden und nickte zur Unterstreichung.

„Wieso? Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht."

„Vielleicht, weil ich jetzt weiß, wie du sein kannst? Draco, auch wenn ich jetzt mein Gedächtnis wiederhabe, habe ich die anderen trotzdem Sachen nicht vergessen. Ich kann mich gut an die Szenen im Bett erinnern. Du warst so anders."

„Ja, so unmalfoyisch.", knurrte der Slytherin und drehte seinen Kopf weg.

„Nein, Draco, nein. Dieser Malfoy ist der wahre Malfoy. Der Slytherin den ich liebe und vertraue."

Draco schien zu überlegen und lachte dann auf.

„Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, hast du Recht, Harry Potter. Du erstaunst mich immer wieder."

„Ich weiß.", schmunzelte der Gryffindor und zog den Blonden zu sich herunter und küsste ihn vernichtend. Überrascht über die Initiative, erwiderte er erst spät den Kuss. Er wanderte mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe des Schwarzhaarigen, doch als dieser nicht seinen Mund öffnen wollte, biss er Harry. Wimmernd keuchte der Gryffindor auf und öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt, wodurch die Zunge sich erfreut hineinschlängelte. Sie plünderte jedes noch so kleine Fitzelchen und stupste dann ihren Gegenpart an, damit dieser mitmachte.

Ein wilder Kuss entstand, denn keiner lösen wollte und doch mussten sie.

Draco wollte gerade Harry vom weißen T-Shirt befreien, doch dieser hielt seine Hand kraftvoll fest. Erstaunt neigte er den Kopf und sah fragend den Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen.

„Wieso so umständlich?", kicherte der Gryffindor und schloss und öffnete kurz die Augen, worauf sie nackt waren.  
Dracos Kinn klappte nach unten.

„Wie-"

„Scht.", nuschelte Harry verführerisch und legte Draco den Finger auf den Mund.

„Sei einfach still. Wir können hiernach noch reden. Hier haben wir alle Zeit der Welt… oder sollte ich sagen, hier gibt es keine Zeit?" Der Schwarzhaarige lachte prustend und ehe sich der Slytherin versah, lag er unter Harry, der ihn genau musterte.

„Ich habe noch nie ein schöneres Wesen gesehen, als dich.", hauchte Harry begierig und wanderte mit der Zunge über Dracos Schlüsselbein. Dieser keuchte und riss die Sturmböen auf. Eigentlich war er immer der aktive Part in Sachen Sex gewesen, doch er musste zugeben, sich ein Mal verwöhnen zu lassen, hatte auch seine guten Seiten.

Neugierig leckte Harry über die Brust und kostete von dieser wundervollen, seidigen Haut, die nach Vanille schmeckte. Dann vergrub sich seine Zunge in Dracos Bauchnabel. Dieser stöhnte wohlig auf und rieb seinen Unterleib an Harrys Brust.

Der Schwarzhaarige zögerte leicht ängstlich. Schließlich hatte er keine Erfahrung und er wollte Draco nicht enttäuschen. Unsicher sah er in die grauen Augen, in denen der Gryffindor ein Gefühl erkannte, was er nie bei dem Slytherin erwartet hatte: Liebe.

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst.", flüsterte Draco und lächelte nachsichtig.

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich hinunter.

Langsam begann er, dieses für ihn neue Gebiet, zu erkunden und streifte das Glied des Blonden am Anfang nur. Dabei schaute er kurz zu Draco, der die Augen nun geschlossen und eine Hand in das schwarze Bettlaken gekrallt hatte. Dies gab Harry neuen Antrieb und er nahm nun die Erektion des Slytherin in seinen Mund. Das brachte ihm ein Stöhnen von Draco ein und animiert dadurch, vollführte der Schwarzhaarige Schluckbewegungen. Dabei setzte er auch seine Zunge ein, die über den Schaft auf und ab strich.

Nun konnte Draco nicht anders und musste einen spitzen Schrei ausstoßen. Er wischte sich nebensächlich über die verschwitzte Stirn. Seine freie Hand verkrallte sich in Harrys schwarzen Haaren und dirigierte ihn schneller zu sein. Der Gryffindor gehorchte und nahm an Tempo zu. Er schluckte die ersten Lusttropfen und dachte sich, dass der andere eigentlich sehr gut schmeckte und wurde noch schneller.  
Doch plötzlich zog ihn der Slytherin zu sich nach oben und küsste ihn mit geröteten Wangen auf dem Mund.

„Nicht. Sonst komme ich. Und was hättest du davon?"

Harry errötete und lächelte verlegen. Aber diese Verlegenheit verschwand sofort und ein Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit.

„Draco, ich möchte dich nehmen.", hauchte der Gryffindor in das Ohr des Blonden und leckte über die Ohrmuschel. Ein Schauer wanderte dem Malfoyspross den Rücken hinunter und er konnte nicht anders, als zu nicken.

Darauf hatte der Schwarzhaarige gewartet und nahm zwischen Dracos Beinen Platz. Er küsste sich die Oberschenkel des Slytherins entlang und streichelte die Öffnung des Blonden, der zischte und Harry an der Hand festhielt.

„Eines sag ich dir. So rum ist es für mich das erste Mal. Also sei vorsichtig.", warnte Draco peinlich berührt den Schwarzhaarigen, der leicht nickte und weiter machte.

Sanft führte er den ersten Finger ein und bewegte diesen langsam. Kurz darauf folgten ein Zweiter und ein Dritter. Dann spreizte er diese, damit er den Slytherin weiten konnte. Dieser biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte sich an dieses ungewohnte Gefühl zu gewöhnen.

Zuerst tat es weh, doch dann verwandelte sich diese Emotion in Verlangen um und er drängte seine Hüften näher an die Finger. Doch diese verschwanden. Enttäuscht knurrte er auf, spürte aber sogleich etwas Dickeres und Härteres, das in ihn eindrang. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und kniff die Sturmböen zu. Es schmerzte leicht, doch wurde es kurz darauf von etwas anderem ersetzt, als der Gryffindor begann, zu zustoßen: Begierde. Er schnappte hörbar nach Luft und krallte sich in Harrys Schultern fest.

Dieser stöhnte gequält auf, wegen dieser unheimlich guten Enge. Sein Kopf warf sich in den Nacken und er stieß immer schneller, in kleiner werdenden Abständen, in den willigen Körper unter sich. Dann streifte er einen bestimmten Punkt in dem Slytherin. Dieser schrie seine Lust hinaus und hinterließ kleine blutige Schrammen auf Harrys Rücken. Draco sah Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge und öffnete deshalb seine grauen Sturmböen und verfing sich dann sofort in Harrys unendlichen Grün.

„Du bist wunderschön!", brachte Draco nur stockend hervor und streichelte dem Gryffindor über die Wange. Harry lehnte sich an die Hand und hielt kurz in der Bewegung inne, bevor er ein letztes Mal hart und fest zustieß. Das schupste den Slytherin über die heiß ersehnte Klippe. Dadurch engte er den Schwarzhaarigen ein, der nun überrascht die Augen aufriss und stöhnte. Auch er kam tief in Dracos Inneren, doch er fühlte sich plötzlich anders.

Sein Rücken kribbelte stark und unsagbarer Schmerz überrollte schier seinen Körper. Er krümmte sich zusammen und brach fast ohnmächtig auf Draco zusammen, der entsetzt seine Arme um den Gryffindor legte.

„Harry, was- verdammt, Potter. Was stimmt nicht mit dir?"

Der Angesprochene zitterte wie Espenlaub und hob nur mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung seinen Kopf. Schwach lächelte er seinen Geliebten an.

„Draco, ich liebe dich! Das solltest du noch wissen.", verkündete Harry dem Malfoyerben mit letzter Macht und schloss erlösend die Augen.

„Harry. HARRY!"  
Draco setzte sich auf und bettete den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen auf seinen Schoß. Er küsste zittrig die blassen Lippen und strich im durch das verschwitzte Haar.

„Mach keinen Scheiß. Hörst du? Wach auf!"

Doch Harry wachte nicht auf.

Er sah aus, als ob er nur friedlich schlafen würde, aber Draco spürte keinen Pulsschlag am Handgelenk. Panik stieg in ihm hoch und so etwas, wie Trauer. Er schluchzte und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Er lächelte gequält und hauchte noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die zarten Lippen seines Liebsten.

„Erst jetzt kann ich dir das sagen. Welch Ironie.", murmelte Draco und nahm Harrys Hand in seine und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander.

„Harry Potter, du dummer Junge. Du musstest ja unbedingt einem Slytherin und dazu noch Malfoy deine unschuldige Liebe schenken. Ich war ihrer nicht würdig. Genauso wenig für dein erstes Mal… es war dein Präsent an mich…" Draco seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist so blöd. Hättest du dir einen anderen gesucht. Hm, du warst der erste, der meine Maske zum Bröckeln brachte. Kompliment… und deshalb konnte ich dich nicht mehr hassen… und gleichgültig bist du mir auch nicht… schon lange nicht mehr. Hörst du Harry Potter? Ich liebe dich."

Mit diesen Worten löste sich eine einzelne Träne von Dracos Wange und tropfte auf die weichen Lippen des Gryffindors. Als diese Nässe Harry berührte, erstrahlte dieser Tropfen in alle Farbfacetten. Das Licht breitete sich aus und umhüllte Draco und Harry. Strahlendes, weißes Licht drang in den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen ein. Es pulsierte und nahm an Intensität zu. Plötzlich begann sich der Gryffindor zu bewegen und schwebte in die Höhe. Er drehte sich in der Luft und hing nun in aufrechter Position. Seine Hände waren wie zum Gebet gefaltet, seine Augen geschlossen.

Wieder strahlte das Licht auf und Harry hatte wieder die weißen Kleidungstücke an. Aber auch Draco, der sich verwundert über die Brust strich, spürte bequemen Stoff auf seinem Körper. Auch er hatte nun eine weiße Hose und ein weißes T-Shirt an.

„Aber was-" Draco stotterte. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, was hier vorging. Also starrte er wieder Harry an, dessen Kopf sich unendlich langsam in den Nacken legte. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine geschwungenen Lippen und ließen ihn friedvoll aussehen.

Und dann schossen zwei pechschwarze Flügel hervor, die sich erleichtert ausbreiteten und einmal kraftvoll zuschlugen. Wind wurde entfacht und brachte Dracos Haare noch weiter durcheinander. Doch das registrierte der Blonde gar nicht, zu sehr lenkte ihn dieses Schauspiel ab.

Der Anblick war doch bizarr. Weiße Kleidung und rabenschwarzes Haar… Strahlendes, reines Licht und die Helligkeit verschlingenden, pechschwarzen Dämonenfedern… Schwarz und Weiß in einer Person… Die Gegensätze in einem Geschöpf, das beide Seiten in sich vereinte.

Fassungslos stolperte Draco aus dem Bett und ging mit unsicheren Schritten auf dieses wunderschöne, doch außergewöhnliche Geschöpf, zu. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von Harry nehmen, vorausgesetzt, er war noch Harry Potter.

„Was…was bist du? Bei allen Göttern, du… dich…"

„Ja, Dray, mich dürfte es gar nicht geben.", ertönte die Stimme Harrys, doch sie war nicht menschlich. Draco hörte sie in seinem Kopf, in seinen Gedanken. Ängstlich wankte er einen Schritt zurück, worauf er auf Harrys Gesicht das Lächeln verschwinden sah. Und auch das weiße, warme Licht wurde schwächer.

„Habe bitte keine Angst. Draco, ich liebe dich!", sagte der Gryffindor gedanklich weiter und die Stimme hörte sich traurig und enttäuscht an. Das brach dem Blonden fast das Herz und er überwand den Abstand zwischen sich und Harry. Er wollte seinen Goldjungen nicht verletzt sehen, er hätte es nicht mehr ertragen.

„Ach Harry, ich liebe dich auch!", gab er liebevoll zu und streckte die Hände nach Harry aus, der auf ihn zugeschwebt kam und sich in seine Arme fallen ließ.

„Wie sehr hatte ich mir das gewünscht.", sprach der Schwarzhaarige laut und drückte Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dabei musste er sich auf die Zehnspitzen stellen, was mit den Flügeln einfach nur niedlich aussah.

„Was bist du eigentlich? Engel, Dämon, beides?" Der Slytherin war verwirrt und fasste vorsichtig einen der Flügel an. Die Federn waren samtweich und kuschelig. Kichernd streifte er mit den Fingerkuppen über die oberen Rand des einen Flügels, worauf er von Harry ein Stöhnen erntete.

„Lass das. Das fühlt sich so… erregend an.", seufzte Harry und befahl gedanklich seinen Flügeln, dass sie sich zurückziehen sollten. Sie lösten sich einfach in klitzekleine Lichtpartikel auf, die in allen Regenbogenfarben erstrahlten.

„Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen. Ich vereine jedes Wesen: Engel, Dämon und gefallener Engel. Doch was ich wirklich bin… Draco, ich darf es dir noch nicht sagen. Du würdest es noch nicht verstehen.", erklärte Harry bedauerlich und schnappte sich die Hand des Slytherins. „Bist du böse?"

„Das sollte ich dich fragen, Engelchen. Ich habe dir so viele Dinge angetan.", meinte Draco und verdrehte die Augen. „Typisch Gryffindor.", knurrte der Slytherin und gab Harry eine Kopfnuss.

„Autsch, wofür war die denn?", schmollte der Schwarzhaarige und rieb sich den Kopf.

„Für deine dummen Fragen.", grummelte der Malfoyspross und ließ Harrys Hand los. Er ging auf die weiße Tür zu, die sich sehr vom schwarzen Zimmer abhob. Wieso fällt mir das jetzt erst auf, fragte sich Draco innerlich und griff nach der Türlinke. Doch sie öffnete sich immer noch nicht. Wütend trat er gegen die Tür und bekam dafür einen schmerzenden großen Zeh.

„Scheiße.", rief er und guckte den Gryffindor böse an.

Harry, der zugeguckt hatte, lachte schallend und näherte sich Draco und der Türe.

„Wer ist hier der Dummkopf?", kicherte der Schwarzhaarige und drückte die Türklinke herunter, die sich nun widerstandslos öffnen ließ.  
Draco rieb sich die Augen und konnte es nicht fassen.

„Wie-"

„Dieser Raum gehört jetzt mir. Er befolgt meinen Befehlen.", klärte Harry seinen Geliebten auf und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sie umarmten sich und fochten ein wildes Zungenduell, das Harry gewann.

„Ich verstehe es nicht.", seufzte der Malfoyerbe und ziepte an einer von Harrys Haarsträhnen.

„Bald wirst du es verstehen, mein Drache. Doch bis dahin übe dich in Geduld. Ich darf noch nichts sagen."

„Wer sagt das?", harkte der Slytherin nach und lief hinter Harry her, der sie zielsicher durch das Labyrinth führte.

„ER.", war die schlichte Antwort.

„Aha.", sagte Draco nur und beließ es dabei. Er griff nach der Hand des Schwarzhaarigen und drückte diese zärtlich. Harry lächelte darauf nur friedvoll.

Stillschweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, bis sie den bewohnten Trakt wieder erreichten. Hier deutete der Gryffindor Draco stehen zu bleiben und mit einem kurzen Augenzwinkern hatte beide wieder alltägliche Kleidung an: schwarze Stoffhosen, weiße Turnschuhe, Draco ein grünes T-Shirt und Harry ein weinrotes.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Vater begeistert wäre, wenn wir in strahlendweißer Kleidung auftauchen würden."

„Sehe ich auch so. Wir sind ja auch so unschuldig.", feixte Draco und schmunzelte seinen Geliebten an, der nickte.

„Komm bitte, ich möchte endlich mit Sirius reden. Er hat mir sicher einiges zu erzählen… und auch Vater, schließlich hat er das eingefädelt.", bat der Schwarzhaarige und zog Draco einfach hinter sich her.

„Muss das sein?", quengelte der Slytherin und murrte.

„Ja. Stell dich nicht an. Du wirst prächtig mit ihm auskommen!", sprach Harry überzeugt und ließ Draco einfach nicht los. Dieser schnaubte.

„Klar, er ist Gryffindor."

„Diese Aussage zieht nicht mehr, mein Lieber. Erstens ist dein Bruder im Hause Gryffindor gewesen und zweitens bin ich selbst einer… Also?"

„Schon klar.", motzte Draco und schwieg dann einfach. Es hatte nun mal keinen Sinn sich mit einem gebunden Gryffindor zu fetzen… zumal er selbst mit diesem gebunden war.

„Oh je, wie konnte mir das entfallen.", stöhnte Draco und schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

Harry kicherte nur und konnte sich denken, was den Blonden aus der Fassung brachte. Er würde noch seinen Spaß mit dem Slytherin haben, da war er sich sicher.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Wahrheiten

Mit eiligen Schritten erreichten sie den Thronsaal. Glücklich traten sie auf die kleine Gruppe zu, die neben dem Thron stand. Sie hörten Fred und George laut lachen und Alexander und Elias kichern, während Sirius wild gestikulierte und Grimassen schlug.  
Harry musste schmunzeln, als er das sah, wobei Draco nur mit den Augen rollen konnte.

„Hey, Harry!", rief Sirius, der den Gryffindor als erstes gesehen hatte, und winkte ihn zu sich. Er klopfte seinem Patenkind freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Doch dann sah er Draco und seine gute Miene verzog sich.  
„Ach, Malfoy. Auch noch hier?"

„Sicher, Blacky. Mich wird man so schnell nicht los.", schnaubte Draco malfoyisch und lächelte arrogant.  
„Stimmt ja, wie das Ungeziefer. Das bekommt man auch nicht mehr aus dem Haus, wenn es sich mal eingeschlichen hat."  
Dracos Blick entgleiste und lodernde Wut breitete sich in seinen Augen aus.

„Hey, Draco.", murmelte Harry vertrauensvoll und drückte die Hand des Blonden fester. „Ganz ruhig."  
Der Gryffindor stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte dem Malfoyspross einen Kuss auf den Mund. Er schloss die Augen und bewegte seine Lippen leicht gegen Draco seine. Dieser knurrte zuerst unwillig, küsste dann aber voller Inbrunst zurück und umarmte seinen Partner besitzergreifend.  
Seine grauen Sturmböen waren noch ein Spaltbreit geöffnet, so dass er die anderen beobachten konnte. Er grinste fies in den Kuss hinein, als er Sirius geschockt sah. Doch der Rest der Gruppe nickte nur wohlwollend und sein Bruder sah regelrecht erleichtert aus.

Erst nach ungefähr einer Minute lösten sie sich wieder und blickten sich nur einfach in die Augen. Für Außenstehende schaute dies nicht liebevoll aus, doch für die beiden Betroffenen reichte dieser Blickaustausch zur Verständigung.   
Draco seufzte resignierend und drehte sich wieder zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, der immer noch entsetzt auf sein Patenkind hinabguckte.  
„Nun, Mr. Black, in Anbetracht der neuen Ereignisse, sehe ich mich gezwungen, mich mit ihnen zu vertragen.", ratterte der Blonde herunter und streckte Sirius seine blasse Hand entgegen. 

Diesem fielen fast die Augen heraus und mechanisch nahm er die Hand entgegen.  
„Äh, ja…. Öhm, neue Ereignisse? Wie… ja, wie darf ich das verstehen?", stotterte der Animagus verwirrt und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Harry, deine Aufgabe.", lautete Dracos schlichte Antwort, der nun Sirius Hand losließ und sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Thron lehnte.

„Tja, Siri… wie soll ich es sagen?" Harry druckste herum und kratzte sich fast verlegen am Kopf.  
„Vielleicht direkt?", unterstützte Draco seinen Liebsten und schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
„Aber, Draco. Der fällt mir hier aus den Latschen.", zischte der Gryffindor und machte eine abwertende Handbewegung.  
„Wir haben uns geküsst… und er steht schließlich immer noch.", warf der Blonde in die Runde und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Das ist was anderes.", meinte der schwarzhaarige Junge und lugte vorsichtig zu Sirius, der langsam gar nichts mehr verstand.  
„So??? Na, dann pass mal auf…." Draco wandte sich an den Animagus und lächelte hämisch. „Ihr Patenkind und ich sind nun gebunden. Verstanden?"  
„Ihr seid… Ihr habt…" Sirius stockte.  
„Genau, Mr. Black. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen."

Harry stöhnte und legte sich die Finger an die Schläfen. Dieser Slytherin konnte einen ins Grab bringen.  
„Oh.", stieß der schwarzhaarige Mann nur aus und sah unsicher zu den Zwillingen, die zustimmend nickten.  
„Tja, Sirius. So ist das Leben.", prustete Fred los und machte es so dem Animagus nicht leichter.

Dann räusperte sich plötzlich Alexander, der einen Schritt vortrat und Sirius fest in die blauen Augen schaute.  
„Bevor Sie sich von diesem Schock erholen, setzte ich einen drauf und ich glaube Harry wird es auch interessieren."  
„Also wirklich… steckt wohl doch ein kleiner Slytherin in dir?!", schmunzelte Draco amüsiert.   
„Sicher. Gedenke deiner Vorfahren… in dieser Sache allerdings Eltern."

Sirius konnte das alles nicht glauben. Diese Kinder führten ihn an der Nase herum. Er hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment einfach los zu schreien. Gequält stöhnte er auf. Er wollte nur noch aus diesem Saal fliehen und sich ins Bett verkriechen, doch er bezweifelte, ob ihn diese Teufelskinder überhaupt ließen. Teufelkinder…. richtiger Ausdruck, dachte der Animagus sarkastisch.  
„Okay, Junge. Heraus mit der Sprache. Schlimmer als die Nachricht, mein Patenkind ist einem Malfoy verfallen, kann es ja eh nicht mehr werden.", versuchte sich der schwarzhaarige Mann selbst zu beruhigen, wurde aber zunehmend nervöser bei Alexanders Gesichtsmimik.

„Es geht um meinen zweiten Vater.", fing der Braunhaarige an und begann, um Harry und Sirius seine Kreise zu ziehen.  
„Zweiter Vater?"  
„Ja, Mr. Black. Ich habe zwei Väter und der eine ist kein Geringerer, als Tom Riddle, oder besser: Lord Voldemort."   
Sirius Kind klappte nach unten und machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist-"  
„Aber nicht nur von ihm.", unterbrach Draco den Animagus und schlenderte auf den anderen zu. Nur Millimeter trennten ihre Nasenspitzen, wobei der Blonde allerdings den Kopf leicht senken musste, da er größer war als Sirius.

„Auch mein Vater ist kein anderer als Lord Voldemort."

Der Animagus wurde blass und starrte zu Harry, der sich bisher nur alles seelenruhig angehört hatte.  
„Wusstest du das, Harry?"  
Der Gryffindor nickte nur und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Doch das Interessantere für euch kommt erst noch.", redete nun Alexander weiter und marschierte weiter seine Runden um Patenonkel und –Kind.

„Mein zweiter Vater…. Selbst Draco war fassungslos, als unser Dad mir damals eröffnete, wer mein anderer Erzeuger war. Sie kennen ihn, Mr. Black."  
„Wie?"  
„Und nicht nur Sie, sondern auch Harry."  
Harry runzelte mit der Stirn, schwieg aber.

„Mein Vater lernte ihn damals auf Hogwarts kennen. Er hatte Lust, sich unter die Zauberer zu mischen. Also nahm er eine Stelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts an. Selbstverständlich unter falschen Namen. Keiner dieser Trottel erkannte ihn, mit Ausnahme vielleicht Dumbledore, doch der konnte höchstens nur merken, dass Dad ein Schwarzmagier war. Na, jedenfalls machte es ihm Spaß zu unterrichten. Besonders Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Dabei lernte er einen siebzehnjährigen Gryffindor kennen. Schüchtern, zurückhaltend, aber höchst intelligent. Der Junge schlich sich sofort in das Herz meines Vaters. Er mochte den kleinen auf Anhieb und so begann es. Nach den Stunden unterhielten sie sich noch über Dunkle Künste und schließlich trafen sie sich immer öfter. Dad erzählte, dessen Freunde mussten ein wenig eifersüchtig gewesen sein."

Hier beende Alexander kurz seine Erzählung und betrachtete abwechselnd Sirius, der immer noch nichts verstand, und Harry, der langsam alle Puzzleteile zusammensetzen konnte. Zuerst war es entsetzlich, doch wenn er weiter darüber nachdachte, freute er sich für den Braunhaarigen und besonders für dessen zweiten Vater, dem man immer angesehen hatte, wie sehr er Kinder mochte. 

„Tja. So folgte das Eine dem Anderen und sie verliebten sich… Für Dad unverständlich. Schließlich war der andere ein Löwe, ein Gegner der Slytherins. Und doch… die Gefühle waren da und ließen sich nicht auf Knopfdruck abstellen. All das führte darauf hinaus, dass sie miteinander schliefen… und ich kam daraus hervor. Mein Dad wurde schwanger… also gab er seine Stelle auf und war einfach wieder der Dunkle Lord… mit dem Unterschied, dass er einen kleinen Dunklen Lord bekam.  
So gingen die Jahre ins Land… ich wurde geboren, wuchs auf, und kam schließlich nach Hogwarts… in das Haus Gryffindor… ein weiter Schock für meinen Vater, da es ihn schon davor fertig machte, dass ich im Aussehen ebenfalls meinem zweiten Erzeuger nacheiferte."

Nun wusste Harry mit Sicherheit, über wen Alexander die ganze Zeit redete und er freute sich schon auf Sirius Reaktion. Er kicherte leicht und bekam so ein kleines Grinsen von Alexander geschenkt.

„All die Jahre lebte ich zwar mit dem Wissen, wer mein zweiter Vater war, doch wusste ich nicht, wie er aussah. Dies änderte sich allerdings, als ich zum sechsten Schuljahr nach Hogwarts kam. Ein neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung. Ich bekam einen Schrecken, als ich seinen Namen hörte und erstrecht, als ich ihn sah! Denn er hatte dieselbe Haarfarbe, fast dieselbe Augenfarbe und besonders die Gesichtsmimik… ich war bestürzt. Am liebsten wäre ich aus der Halle gerannt und hätte mich ins Bett verkrochen. Ich hätte heulen können, doch dafür war ich einfach zu stolz. Somit akzeptierte ich diese Situation und konzentrierte mich auf seinen Unterricht, um von ihm abgelenkt zu sein. Doch wie oft stand ich kurz davor, ihm zu erzählen, dass er einen Sohn hatte. Mich! Ich stand vor ihm, und er erkannte mich nicht. Aber wie auch. Er wusste von mir nichts… es tat weh… doch ich lernte damit umzugehen."

Hier endete der Braunhaarige und stierte abwartend in Sirius blaue Seen, in denen sich immer noch die Unwissenheit spiegelte.  
„Mr. Black, kommen Sie nicht darauf? Harry weiß es bereits und scheint es sogar gut zu finden."   
„Nein, ich…." Der Animagus überlegte und ein kleiner Verdacht regte sich... Nein…nicht er… unmöglich….  
Sirius schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und verdrängte diesen höchst beunruhigenden Gedanken. „Ich weiß es nicht…"  
„Gut, dann sollte ich etwas detaillierter werden. Dad machte mal die Bemerkung, dass diese schicksalsvolle Nacht einen Tag vor Vollmond war. Zu der Zeit musste mein zweiter Vater immer besonders… ja sagen wir rollig, gewesen sein. Zudem noch dominant, worüber Dad wirklich erstaunt war… Doch er nahm es so hin und ließ sich von seinem Schüler nehmen."

„Bitte? Dein Vater erklärt dir so etwas?"  
„Mr. Black, sagen sie mir nicht, dass sie bei solch einem Thema verklemmt sind."  
Sirius lief rot an und senkte den Blick.  
„Pah. Red nicht so viel." Plötzlich stolperte der schwarzhaarige Mann nach hinten. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und seine Lippen zusammengepresst.

„Nein.", hauchte er und knallte fast auf seinen Hosenboden. Zu seinem Glück konnte der Animagus sich an Harrys Schulter abstützen, der ihn sanft am Arm hielt und beruhigend auf ihn einredete.  
„Siri, bleib ruhig. Bitte. Tief durchatmen."

„Das kann nicht sein. Oder? Nein… bei Merlin… ich kann mich an das Schuljahr erinnern… und… er war wirklich öfters weg. James und ich witzelten immer über ihn… wir dachten er hätte endlich eine Freundin… aber das er … nein." Sirius stöhnte und setzte sich langsam auf die Treppen unter dem Thron, während Harry ihn immer noch festhielt und dann neben ihm Platz nahm. 

„Doch, Mr. Black. Er ist mein Vater…. Und er weiß es nicht." Alexander sah traurig aus. Seine Augen schauten in die Ferne und ein unsagbarer Schmerz schlich sich in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Die Zwillinge bemerkten es und beide küssten ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. Sie umarmten ihn und kuschelten sich an ihn.  
„Danke, ihr zwei. Wenn ich euch nicht hätte.", bedankte sich der Braunhaarige und hauchte jedem einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Wenn wir dich nicht hätten…", meinte George nur und lächelte liebevoll.

„Meine Güte…. Ich kann es nicht glauben…"  
„Ach Siri, stell dich nicht an. Er kann ja nichts dafür… jedenfalls nicht direkt. Nimm es hin…", sagte Harry und tätschelte seinen Patenonkel.  
Sirius schien zu überlegen. Seine blauen Seen waren geschlossen, während sich sein Mund kräuselte. Seine Haut schimmerte blass, wegen des Schocks, doch seine Wangen waren gerötet, wie bei einem kleinen Jungen, der zu lange an der frischen Luft war.  
Minuten vergingen, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte. Es traute sich einfach keiner, jeder wartete nur auf Sirius Meinung.

Deswegen merkte auch niemand, wie Luzien in den Thronsaal schlich und sich hinter den Haufen stellte. Er wusste worum es hier ging, er hatte schließlich seinem Schwiegersohn den Rat gegeben mit dieser Wahrheit herauszurücken. Also starrte auch er gebannt Sirius an, der nun zu einem Ergebnis kam.  
Er stand von den Treppenstufen auf und lief langsam auf Alexander zu, der ihn stillschweigend erwartete. Der Animagus zögerte, legte aber letztendlich seine Arme um den braunhaarigen jungen Mann, der nicht merkend die Luft angehalten hatte.  
„Jetzt, wo ich es weiß, sehe ich es auch. Du siehst ihm wirklich ähnlich. Bei Gryffindor, du bist fast Remus Ebenbild.", nuschelte Sirius emotional und drückte den Kleineren sanft. Der erwiderte nun die Umarmung und lächelte glücklich.

„Ja, Dad meint auch immer, ich sehe Remus Lupin ähnlich."  
„Der Verdacht drängte sich mir schon auf, als ich dich das erste Mal sah.", mischte sich Harry ein und lächelte matt.

„Alex, du solltest es Remus sagen."  
„Ja, irgendwann… wenn ich den Mut habe… tz, und das als Gryffindor.", erwiderte der Braunhaarige und löste sich dann von Sirius, der kleine Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
Alle, natürlich außer Draco, der seine kalte Maske aufhatte, lachten befreiend und die Stimmung hellte sich sofort wieder auf.

„Siri, wenn wir hier schon bei der Wahrheitsfindung sind, könntest du ja mal erzählen, wie du hier bei uns sein kannst.", verlangte der Gryffindor und trippelte mit dem einen Fuß.  
„Oh, tja…"  
„Vielleicht sollte ich das aufklären.", ertönte Luzien Stimmte, der sich in seinen Thron warf und kicherte.

„Vorausgesetzt, es ist erlaubt."  
„Dad, dass wäre zu liebenswürdig von dir.", antwortete Harry ironisch und verzog genervt das Gesicht.  
„Nicht so Vorlaut!", bellte Luzien ernst, zumindest versuchte er es, scheiterte aber kläglich.

„Also, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann entferne ich mich. Ich will nach Saniel gucken.", unterbrach Elias das Gespräch  
„Grüß den Typen. Der ist irgendwie sympathisch.", grinste Sirius.  
„Werde ich."  
Und schon war der gefallene Engel verschwunden.  
„Stiller Geselle.", meinte der Animagus Schulter zuckend und blickte zu Luzien, der schmunzelte.

„Darf ich?"  
„Ich bitte darum, Dad."  
„Ok… nun… als Saniel dich und Elias zurückbrachte, hattet ihr ja keine Erinnerung an eure Leben vor den Ereignissen im Himmelsschloss… also musste ich etwas unternehmen. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, euch so zu sehen… nur wusste ich bei Elias nicht wirklich, was ich tun sollte, wobei ich bei dir schon immer diese traurigen Gefühle aufschnappte… doch ich konnte mir nicht erklären, woher diese kamen… bis ich mich mit Fred und George unterhielt, dir mir einige interessante Dinge verrieten." 

„Meine Gefühle für Sirius."  
„Ja, Harry. Da wusste ich, er konnte dir helfen. Doch meine Zwillinge berichteten, dass er hinter diesen Vorhang gefallen war. Das stellte sich als Problem heraus… er war nicht tot! Also was tun?" (zurück holen?)  
An dieser Stelle schnaubte Sirius verächtlich und spießte den Herrn der Unterwelt regelrecht mit seinen Blicken auf.  
„Luzien, was hast du getan?", prustete Alexander los, der die verrückten Ideen seines Schwiegervaters kannte.  
„Nun ja, wie gesagt. Sirius hätte tot sein müssen…Denn alle Seelen kommen nach dem Ausscheiden aus dem Leben, ins Fegefeuer… nur für kurze Zeit. Dort werden sie nämlich verteilt, Himmel oder Hölle. Ich hätte ihn, sobald ich seine Seele dort gefunden hätte, zu mir hierher geholt… Doch der Junge lebte einfach weiter hinter diesem Vorhang. Also…"

Hier machte Luzien eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und lächelte zuckersüß.  
„Oh, wie ich dich hasse.", knurrte Sirius und zog einen Schmollmund.   
„Wieso? Was hast du angestellt, Dad?"  
„Tja, Harry. Ich habe ihn töten lassen."  
„DU HAST WAS?" Der junge Gryffindor sprang von der Treppe auf und stolperte sie herunter. Er ging auf Sirius zu und kniff diesem in den Arm.  
„Au, was sollte das?", zischte der Animagus verletzt und rieb sich den Arm.   
„Wollte nur sicher gehen, ob du nicht ein Geist bist.", rechtfertigte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge und zwinkerte seinem Vater zu.  
„Bitte? Hast du mich nicht schon genug berührt, um zu wissen, dass ich aus Fleisch und Blut bin?"  
„Na ja…", bestand Harrys Antwort.

„Also, hast du ihn getötet?!"

„Nun, ich habe einen Dämon für diese Aufgabe geschickt. Ein Unterweltler kann sich nämlich in solch einer Dimension frei bewegen."  
„Und wieso hat der ihn nicht einfach daraus mitgenommen?", fragte nun nach langer Zeit Draco wieder, der sich alles einfach angehört hatte. Er wollte sich eigentlich nicht einmischen, doch fand er dies alles irgendwie reichlich bescheuert.   
„Menschen habe diese Fähigkeit nicht. Sie sind anders beschaffen als wir Dämonen. Also mussten wir ihn töten. Du kannst gar nicht glauben, was der für einen Aufstand gemacht hatte."

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder! Man wird nicht vorgewarnt, nichts… der tötete mich einfach! Und als ich aufwachte, fand ich mich in diesem Fegefeuer wieder, woran ich mich nicht gerne

erinnern möchte."  
„Stell dich nicht an! Schließlich haben wir dich befreit und du bist nun bei meinem Sohn."  
„Ja, wunderbar.", murmelte Sirius unwirsch, wuschelte aber seinem Patenkind durch die schwarzen Zotteln.  
„Frage.", meldete sich der blonde Slytherin zu Wort, der wieder respektlos am Thron gelehnt stand.  
„Wenn ihr ihn abgemurkst habt… wieso steht er hier?"   
Harry musste zustimmend nicken.

„Tja… stellt euch vor… Ich bin kein Mensch mehr.", rückte Sirius heraus und strich sich durch die schwarzen, langen Haare.  
„Kein Mensch?" Wissbegierig wanderten Harrys Augen von Luzien zu dem Animagus und wieder zurück.  
„Richtig."  
„Siri, was bist du sonst?"  
„Oh man, Potter!"  
„Was?", giftete Harry Draco an und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.  
„Stell dich nicht so an. Ist doch nicht schwer.", konterte der Blonde und senkte schmunzelnd den Kopf, so dass ihm seine blonden Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Harry mochte diesen Anblick des Slytherins und versank in seinen Träumereien.

„Potter?"  
„Hm?"  
„Du sabberst gleich.", grinste Draco und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Oh.", meinte Harry nur und versuchte dann abzulenken.

„Also, was soll er denn nun sein?"  
„Dein Vater hat ihn zu einem Dämon gemacht."  
„Stimmt das?"  
„Ja, mein Sohn. Sonst wäre er jetzt in der Hölle."  
„Ich wäre was?", schrie Sirius und kippte beinahe um.  
„Tja, jetzt wissen wir, wie wir ihn zu einem Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen.", murmelte Draco und alle lachten, außer Sirius.  
„Luzien, dass ist nicht wahr, oder?" 

Der Animagus rannte fast auf Luzien zu, der plötzlich von jemanden abgelenkt wurde, der den Thronsaal mit wehendem Kleid betrat.  
„Luzien, wir haben ein Problem.", schnaufte Lilith atemlos und legte dem Herrn der Unterwelt eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Welches?"  
„Gucke es dir lieber selber an! Es wird dir nicht gefallen.", sprach die schwarzhaarige Frau ernst und besorgt. Luzien sprang daraufhin auf und stürmte sofort aus dem Saal.  
„Hey, Luzien! Du musst mir noch sagen, ob das nun wahr ist oder nicht.", rief Sirius kleinlaut hinterher und erntete dafür die Aufmerksamkeit von Lilith, die immer noch neben dem Thron stand. Ihr Augen trafen sich, blau versank in blau. Doch nach Sekunden war der Blickkontakt vorbei und die schwarzhaarige Frau folgte Luzien geschwind.

Sirius sah ihr entzückt hinterher und seufzte träumerisch.  
„Was hast du? Bist du krank?"  
„Harry, wer war das?", fragte der Animagus beglückt und knetete aufgeregt mit den Fingern.  
„Lilith."  
„Lilith, schöner Name."  
„Siri, was-"  
„Harry, lass ihn. Der kann dir jetzt sowieso keine vernünftige Antwort mehr geben. Komm, ich will wissen, was hier los ist!", drängte Draco und schnappte sich die Hand des Gryffindors und zog diesen, ohne sich von den anderen zu verabschieden, aus dem Saal.

„Draco, wo willst du hin?"  
„Zu deinem Vater. Spürst du nicht die Anspannung?"  
Harry schloss die Augen und stockte im Schritt.  
„Verdammt, wieso merke ich es jetzt erst?!" Nun schleppte Harry den Blonden hinter sich her, der seinen Rücken sorgenvoll anstierte.  
Draco hatte eine schlimme Vorahnung.


End file.
